Blind Love
by OscarWildeLove
Summary: Bella has been blind since she was seven, an present from her stepfather Phil. She lives life day to day in the small town of Forks until Jacob Black enters her life, gaining her a family, giving her something to start living for.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had been blind since she was seven years old. An accident that wasn't really an accident. Her step father never really liked her or her little sister Alice who was only a year old at the time and doesn't remember anything from those days. Phil did not get angry very often but when he did, his temper was something legendary.

Bella's mother was never smart enough to know not to get in the way. She was a big city girl who lived in a small town and was never home enough for her children. She liked to take trips to the city, and she would be gone for days and days but when she came home she always had something shiny and new for both her girls and she would spend the entire day with them, at the park or the zoo, making up for being gone. When she took these trips the girls would stay with their neighbor, Esme, a woman in her early sixties who treated the same as she did her grandchildren, who were all boys. Esme and Charlile had one son, Eric, who married a young girl in Port Angelos and they live there with their three sons, Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Esme always said that Bella and Alice were the daughters she never had. Esme was the only reason Bella and Alice didn't turn out to be street children, and she made sure they stayed in the straight lane.

Bella mother had been married to Phil as long as Bella could remember and her father was not someone who existed to her. When she asked who her father was her mother would tell her that he was a very good man who had an obligation that was greater than staying with his children. Bella didn't know what that meant, but she knew her father was not a bad man.

Phil however, was another story. He wanted a picture perfect family, and anything bad was not spoken of outside closed doors. Bella was expected to be a perfect child, a difficult thing for a seven year old girl who loved to be outside and play in the woods, with the dirt and animals. Her clothes were always dirty and her fingers coated in grass stains. Alice was just a baby and was not the object of Phil anger. On the day Bella became blind it was thundering outside, but there was no rain yet and Bella's mother told her to go outside and play before the rains came, but to not get dirty. Bella tried to listen to her mother and keep her clothes clean, but she fell playing close to the house and got dirt on her hands and elbows, a grass stain on her new dress. As soon as the rain stated Bella went straight inside as her mother had told her to. Phil was standing in the kitchen when she came in through the back door. She could hear her mother in Alice's room, and Alice was laughing her little giggle. Bella tried to run right past into the hall but a hand caught her upper arm and gripped it hard. She was yanked into facing forward and her hands were gripped by a pair of larger ones that were so rough they hurt. She could feel the anger in the way he gripped her hands and she was sure she was going to b get spanked when he turned her around to see the grass stain on her dress. Instead of the spanking she was expecting she was surprised to find herself being dragged up the stairs. He was yelling as he stomped through the house.

"Didn't your mother tell you specifically, _not _to get your new dress dirty? Well? Didn't she?"

"Yes Sir she did." Bella said very quietly. She usually did not speak at all when Phil got angry, but in this case she thought not answering might be worse than keeping quiet.

"And _why_ didn't you listen to her?" His voice was rising in strength, and again Bella thought it was better to speak than not.

"I-I-I fell Sir. I didn't mean to I swear it!"

"You were told to stay clean and you did not listen. Even such a simple task as that Bella and you failed. Can't you do anything right?"

Bella heard her mother downstairs, her footsteps quiet as the wings of a butterfly.

"Phil? Phil why don't you come downstairs? Are you hungry? I'll make you a sandwich before you leave for work. "

"Keep to yourself Renne! Your dumbass daughter couldn't do as she was told and I'm tired of her not listenin'! She's gonna learn her lesson this time!"

"Phil I'm sure Bella didn't mean to-"

"RENNE! What did I just tell you? Keep to yourself! And get that damn baby to shutup or it'll be next!"

Renne hurried to Alice's room to quiet the crying child, leaving Bella to fend for herself.

Phil dragged Bella into the hall upstairs and when she tripped Phil smacked her hard on the bottom, leaving a bruise Bella was sure.

"Mama!" Bella screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Quiet Bella. Just stay quiet. It'll be over soon." Her mothers voice was a quiet symbol to all the anger that was in the house.

"RENNE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL NOT TELL YOU THAT AGAIN!" Phil's voice was so loud Bella swore the walls shook.

Bella choose that moment to struggle away from Phil's grip and he caught the back of her dress when she hit the stairs. Bella does not remember much after that, just her mother's gasp and Phils rough hands as they shook her and she felt a slap across her face. She remembers the picture of a meadow near a stream, a picture her mother had painted before Bella was born, back before Phil, back whenever her mother still painted. Then the feel of the carpet against her skin as she fell down and down and she never thought it would end, yet it only lasted a few seconds. And after that, nothing. The picture was the last thing Bella looked at before her world went black, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reviewers, thank you so much for pointing out that I didn't have this chapter in! I actually had to re-write it, because somehow it disappeared! Anyway, I think this one is better than my first anyway!

As you know, I don't own Twilight. Bella would SO have ended up with Jacob.

Enjoy!

Bella was sitting in her overstuffed chair reading when the bell on the door chimed, signaling a customer. Rose handled the customers, so Bella as usual ignored it. Time passed.

"Uh, Miss?"

Bella looked up, startled. She hadn't heard footsteps. She always heard footsteps. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a book for my English class, Dracula? I looked in the supernatural and myth section but I didn't see it."

Bella smiled at the boys mistake. "Dracula is a classic novel, so it's in the classics section. Here, this way."

Bella felt her way around the counter and down the one step. She stepped at the perfect time and avoided tripping as she sometimes did. She walked forward until she touched the shelves and then counted as she went until she reached 13. She then felt for the little number place that read 789 and knew she was where she needed to be. She walked straight up to the shelf and got on her tip toes, feeling the letters imprinted on the spine of a book. Then she went down the shelves, reading with her fingers the letters on the spine of the book. It took her a moment and she was squatted down on the floor. She could have sworn the felt eyes on her, but told herself she was imagining things. Finally she found "Dracula" imprinted on the spine of a book with a silky hardcover and she stood up.

She smiled as she held out the book. "Here"

"Hey, thanks. I didn't exactly know it was a classic."

Bella laughed softly. "No worries, you're not the first. Come on back to the desk and Rose will ring you up."

Bella walked toward the direction on the front but tripped on her first steps. Warm arms grabbed her waist and held firm. She stayed upright with the help of the boy. She realized in her split second mind that she was practically laying against his chest and stood spine straight, backing away. Her face was hot, and she was sure, beat red.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, my foot was in the way. I should be more careful, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left it where you couldn't see it." His last comment was what made Bella not like him.

"This way. Rose will check you out." She said in a cold voice and walked toward the front, this time not tripping.

"Rose!" Bella yelled loud enough for Rosalie to hear her upstairs. She reached the counter and stepped up, walking the distance to her chair and sitting down, tucking her legs back under her.

"Bella? Oh! Hello, sorry I didn't see you there. You ready to ring up?"

"Uh, guess so." The boy's voice sounded defeated, sad.

"Okay, just right here Sweets."

Rose used her sweet talkin' flirt voice so Bella knew the boy was probably drop dead gorgeous. Great, you just have to be they typical klutzy blind person in front of a cute guy! Go Bella, she thought to herself.

"Uh, hey miss? I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry if it came out that way. Anyway, yeah. Sorry."

And he was gone, the bell on the door chiming.

"Come Back Soon!" Rose yelled loudly after him.

"Bella Marie Swan! That boy was gorgeous! And was he just flirting with you? He didn't stop staring at you the entire time I was ringing him up! And he was a Reservation boy! You know those boys with their warm chocolate skin and pink lips and all their muscles…mmm Bella you lucky girl!"

"Rose I'm probably the first blind person he's ever seen. I'm the freak Rose."

"You're not a freak Bella. And what did he mean by offending you?"

"He tripped me, and-"

"Oh my God Bella I'll hunt him down and kill him! Tripping a blind person is good enough reason for death!"

"Thanks for the offer Rose but he didn't do it on purpose. You know I just don't like being reminded and he reminded me."

"If you say so Bella. But if he ever does it again, I won't take your word for trying to protect him."

"Well ya know nothing would have happened at all if you had been downstairs to help the customers! You know I hate working with people!"

Rose cringed.  
>"Yeah, I know, but I was talking to Emmet! Did you know they're coming up this weekend? Him and Edward. And you know what that means!"<p>

I groaned. Double date! Edward was in love with me, had been since we were in sixth grade. I had yet to return his feelings, but that didn't discourage him.

Rose met Emmet after we moved to Washington and was in love at first sight. Emmet was a gorgeous man, and Rose was the prettiest girl that lived. Emmet had told Bella that once, and she believed him. Emmet liked the attention Rose gave him, and he followed her around the same as she followed him.

Rose was one of the few people who Bella actually knew what she looked like. During a conversation one day Rosalie had asked Bella how she pictured everyone in her mind and Bella had told her about finger pictures, where she traced the persons face with her hands to form a picture of them. Rose had been obsessed with the idea and insisted Bella do it to her immediately, though Bella didn't want to. Rose was adamant and said she liked the idea of Bella knowing her better.

After forming the picture of Rose in her mind, she agreed that she was the prettiest girl she had ever met.

"Rose, no double dates this time. I'm not leading Edward on to something that's not gonna happen. Give me this one, okay?"

"We'll see Bella, we'll see."

Bella and Rose left at the same time. Rose offered her a ride like she always did, and as always bella declined.

"You best hurry, skies look almost ready to pour."

"Okay Rose, ill hurry. See you tomorrow!"

Bella went down her path after she heard Rosalie's car speed away. About halfway home Bella heard footsteps of a jogger behind her and kept her pace, ignoring them. She could tell it was a man from the heavy steps. Bella became afraid when the person slowed down when passing her, and Bella became scared when he stopped in front of her.

"Hey, you're the girl from the bookstore."

Bella sighed, only partially relieved to hear the familiar voice of the boy from earlier.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a creeper or anything, I just thought you might want to hurry home. There's a storm comin'. "

"Storm? How bad?" Bella's voice dropped.

"Oh, not like deadly or nothing, just a loud one, lots of thunder and lightning."

"Oh, well thanks. I live just up the path here, so I'll be home soon."

"Okay. And hey, thanks for helping me earlier…uh…..Sorry I don't know your name."

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, nice to meet you Bella."

Bella was in her driveway now and only paying half- attention, feeling the rain start to fall.

"Same" Bella muttered.

"I'm gonna get out of the rain. See you around Bella."

Bella was another few steps when she swung back around. "Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

She heard a laugh, much closer than she thought it should be. "Jacob Black.

Bella smiled. "Nice to meet you Jacob."

Bella could hear the smile in his voice. "You too Bella."

You know the drill!

Review Review Review! And thank you to my readers for following me! You guys make me want to keep this story going!


	3. Chapter 3

Esme and Charlile moved to Forks when Bella was 17 and Alice was 10. Charlile had a new job at the hospital and was glad to be in a small town, tired of raising his girls in Seattle which was a city too big for his liking. Bella had been blind for 10 years. Esme and Charlile were her saviors, as well as Alice's. Without them Bella would not have survived. Carlile was working the night Bella was brought in. Her mother dropped her and Alice off at the doors to the emergency room and Bella sa outside in the cold, holding Alice and rocking quietly until a nurse who was leaving came outside and discovered the two. Bella was bleeding and her head hurt. She could not see. She asked the nurse if Dr. Cullen was working and he was paged immediately. Bella would not release Alice until Carlile's warm hands were on her shoulders, wrapping around her and asking what had happened. She spoke up over all the noise, telling Carlile that Alice needed changed. He assured the poor girl that he would take care of baby Alice and as soon as Bella handed her over she fell back on the hospital bed she was in and her pulse dwindled. Bella does not remember the fight for her life, or the extensive brain surgery that she had that night. She only remembers waking up to Esme's gentle hum one week later in the hospital.

Renne was nowhere to be found and Phil was long gone as well. Esme and Carlile took possession of Bella and Alice and they moved to Seattle a few weeks later. Seattle was where the only blind school was in Washington.

Bella had been declared fine by so many doctors that she did not remember any of their names. Yet she could not see, and her world was always dark. There were shadows every now and then, little shapes that she could make out. The doctors said this was a good sign, and that her vision should clear up very soon. The last doctor told her that when she was 10. Bella's vision never cleared up. Carlile told her that she hit her head when Phil threw her down the stairs and that was the cause of the darkness. Along with being blind, there had been bleeding in her brain which required the brain surgery. She has constant back pain from then on and sometimes getting out of bed was just too painful to consider. Walking was something Bella still did well, but not without aches.

The house that Carlile and Esme bought in Forks was huge. It was in the woods outside of the main street of town just away from gossiping people. Bella graduated high school when she was 17, a year ahead of the other blind kids. As soon as Bella was out of school Carlile decided that city life was not for them anymore and he accepted the job at Forks Hospital immediately.

Bella functioned better than all the other blind people she had met. She showered and dressed herself, she could cook her own means. She did housecleaning and dishes. She could take care of Alice all on her own. She could help her bathe and dress; she helped her with her homework and played games. Bella would like to think that she raised Alice all on her own but she knows that without Esme Bella would not have made it. Esme and Carlile's son was not very surprised to learn his parents had adopted the young children. There was no awkwardness at holidays and the girls were just accepted into the family without preamble.

Eric brought his wife Angela and their boys to Christmas every year, and Bella always had kids to play with around those times. Edward and Emmet were only a little older than Bella and Jasper was almost the same age as Alice.

However, whenever the boys were gone home after new years Bella kept to herself, her only friend a girl named Rosalie who worked at the bookstore with Bella. Bella worked the computers very well because she could feel the letters of the keys the same as brail and so she did all the record keeping and booking at the store while Rosalie worked with the people. Bella did not need a job, Carlile made plenty of money as a doctor for the family to live on, but she liked keeping busy while Alice was at school.

Bella loved her job. She usually walked to the store, except when Esme wouldn't let her because of rain or the cold. The walk was long, but Bella loved the outdoors the same as she had as a child. She could no longer play in the woods as she had as a child without worry, but she still loved to walk in the woods around her home. She showed Alice to love the outdoors, but Alice liked being inside with her dolls and play clothes more than she did playing in the dirt and leaves. Esme used to worry about Bella being in the woods alone, but Bella never came home hurt and she always came home when she was supposed to so Esme allowed it.

Bella and Alice lived in a small cottage that attached to the main house by a walkway that led through the woods. The main house was only a second away when Bella or Alice needed anything, but they had their privacy at the same time. Esme had deemed it acceptable for Bella and Alice to live in the little attachment because she knew that if they ever needed anything then Esme could get to them quickly. Besides, she told Bella that pricvacy for a teenager was normal. Bella had pointed out that normal teenagers were not blind, for did they have little sisters to raise, but Esme said that was what made her special, not different.

Esme had decorated the small cottage to Alice's liking, because Bella had told her with a laugh that she couldn't see it anyway so she wasn't concerned with the colors. Esme still included what she thought Bella would like in the décor. Alice told her that the walls were all greys and purple's, and that she had helped Esme pick out lot of pretty pictures to put on the walls. Bella's room was high tec. Everything written in her room was in braille and her clothing drawers were labeled. She loved her bedroom, but her favorite room in her small cottage was the library. There was a library in the main house as well, but Esme had dedicated one just to Bella to have in her own home. There were thousands and thousands of books, all in braille. Bella had school books in braille growing up in Seattle, but when Esme had surprised her with her own library where she could read all she wanted Bella had been speechless. Esme updated the collection sometimes, bringing more modern novels in to place on the shelves. Bella liked the classics best, but Esme insisted that the modern works were good to have around, so if Bella ever wanted to try something new she could.

Bella functioned much the same as a person who could see. She had methods to cook and methods to do laundry. Bella loved to cook, but sometimes even for her it was hard. Esme was always there to instruct her, never to take over. Esme let Bella learn on her own and didn't coddle her as she wanted. Bella wanted to trial and error and she didn't want to be treated like a baby just because she could not see.

The bookstore was called "Little Indian" and was located halfway between Forks main streets and the little reservation La Push. La push was a Quileute town, a Native American tribe who kept to themselves well and never caused any mischief. Carlile was one of the only white men who ever entered the reservation from Forks. He was the doctor whenever herbal remedies did not work in the village. Carlile respected their traditions and did not judge, but even he was not fully trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice slept with Bella that night when the storm came through. Alice did not like the thunder just like all other children, but Bella hated the storm because it brought back memories from the night of the accident. Alice's small body wrapped with hers in the blankets helped Bella get through the night and when morning came there was a dampness to the air outside that suggested the rain may not be over.

It was a Saturday and Alice and Bella spent most of the day inside, going to the main house for lunch with Esme and Carlile. Carlile played with Alice until he left for work. Bella helped Esme get the boys rooms ready for their visit. Bella asked why Jasper wasn't coming and Esme told her that poor little Jasper was sick and his parents thought it best they stayed home. The boys arrived before supper was on the table and Bella was lifted into a pair of arms that were as round as her waist. She laughed because she knew it was Emmet and he swung her around and growled his laugh until he threw Bella over his shoulder and she latched her arms around his neck, piggy back. Emmet walked into what Bella thought was the living room with Bella on his back and Esme laughed to see her children together.

"Hey, Emmet, stop hogging Bella!" Edward's voice was winey and it sounded funny to hear it from a grown man. Emmet put Bella down and Bella heard Alice's giggle fill the room. Edward's arms wrapped around Bella and she hugged him back, burying her nose in his collar to smell the cologne she got him every Christmas.

"Done smelling me yet Bella?" Edward joked with her.

"No. So stand still and let me finish." Bella joked right back, inhaling deeply once and stepping back. She sensed Edward going tense and put a hand up to his face, feeling the frown line in his forehead gently.

"Hey, stop being so serious. Its making you wrinkle. And I would know."

Edward's face pulled into a smile under Bella's fingertips. "I'll work on that."

Edward carried Alice back to the cottage around midnight and Bella led the way humming. She pulled down the covers of Alice's bed and Edward pulled off her shoes and socks and tucked her in. Bella kissed her goodnight, turned on the nightlight and stayed until she felt the light-bulb warm up, assuring her it was on. Edward closed the door quietly they made their way into the main room.

"Thanks for bringing her back for me Edward. I'm gonna hit the sack as well I think. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No problem Bella. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Bella."

She smiled. "You too Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the Tuesday after their first encounter that Bella met Jacob again. He came into the bookstore and when Rose tried to help him he told her very kindly that he was looking for something that only Bella could help him with. Rose smiled knowingly and told him to go right on upstairs and he would find her.

"Bella?"

Bella had been upstairs and had been so surprised to hear a male voice that she dropped the book she was holding and let out a little screech.

The male voice laughed loudly and Bella had to smile at herself too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you again. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, Jacob, I remember you. You stalked me home the other day," She said with a smile in her voice.

"Well its what any smart guy would do when they meet a pretty girl."

She snorted, a very nonlady gesture that Bella regreted immedatly. "Well, remind me to watch out for any smart men then. Wouldn't want a stalker on my hands."

Jacob laughed at her comment and bella could hear movement as he bent down to pick up the book she had dropped. He put the book in her hand and when his skin touched hers Bella swore that fire trailed across her skin.

"Well, if your nto stalking me then please explain why your at the place where I work again? And how did you get upstairs? Rose keeps track of all people in the store, you couldn't have gotten up here without her knowing. "

"Is Rose her name? The girl who was working with you the other night? Cause she told me I could find you up here."

Bella felt around and walked forward until she felt the soft chair and sat down, indicating the general direction of the matching chair she knew would be sitting across from it. Bella heard the rustle of the fabric as Jacob sat down and she poured two cups of coffee, her finger barely touching the liquid so she knew to stop. Jacob took the mug from her hands and was glad that he thought she could not see his face because he was sure he looked like an idiot.

"Surprised? I keep my hands clean, if that's what you're wondering. I put a finger inside the glass and as soon as I feel the liquid I know to stop. There are ways around being blind."

"Im sorry, am I that obvious?"

"It's natural" Bella smiled.

"So, is that what you are? Blind? I don't mean to intrude in your personal life, I was just wondering. You don't act like the blind people I've heard of in books and movies. You're so capable. You don't act….."

"Blind?" she finishes for him.

"It's okay, you can say it. I've been blind since I was seven years old. I'm used to it. I know how to make due on my own, 'cause I still want to live normally as much as I possibly can."

"That's incredible."

Bella laughed at his awe tone. "So, why did you come here? I'm sure it want to hear my life story."

"Oh yeah! Well ya see, I read Dracula like we were supposed to but I didn't really understand much of it. I was wondering if maybe when you weren't busy if you could sit down with me and help explain some stuff to me. I think my paper will be much better if I know what's going on. But if you cant-"

"No, that's fine. And yes, before you ask, I can read. They do make books in braille and I have read that book multiple times. I would be glad to help you understand some of it. Some of the text can be confusing in its wording."

"Thanks Bella, I really appreciate it. When do you think….?"

"I work every day until three, sometimes five. Store opens whenever Rose decides to get up, which is usually about 9. Stop by anytime."

"Sounds good. Oh crap, look Bella I really want to stay and talk but-"

"It's fine. Go on ahead; I have work to do anyway."

"Okay. Hey, maybe I'll see you on your walk home sometime."

"Your sounding more and more like a stalker every second. See ya around Stalker boy."

He laughed. "See ya around Bella.

Bella would have sworn she felt the warmth of a hand that almost touched her face but it was gone just as quickly and Bella told herself that she needed to stop imagining things.

Jacob came by the store every day at two and stayed until closing when he would walk with Bella home every day. He always bought her and Rose something to drink, some days eccentric flavored coffee or tea that was grown in countries Bella had never heard of. Sometimes it was hot chocolate with treats inside.

Bella helped Jacob put Brahm Stoker's language into something he could understand. He wrote his paper as they went along and he read things aloud to her. Bella corrected his spelling multiple times, and told him where to put commas and end his sentences. Jacob helped Rose reach the books on the top shelf and was there the day the 'biggest most horrible spider in the entire world' entered the store and Rose screamed bloody murder, causing Bella to bring her feet up onto her chair to avoid such a horrid creature. Jacob laughed at the girls as he scooped it onto a notecard and carried it out to the grass across the street after both girls screamed loudly when he said he would kill it. Humane, yet scary.

Bella liked that he was around, and Rose swore that she never minded.

"Hey, I get to look at that beautiful man all day. And you smile. I'm not gonna complain."

Jacob never asked about her life before moving to Forks, although he did ask about Alice, who occasionally came to walk home with Bella after school. Alice liked Jacob. She told Bella that he was the prettiest boy ever. Jacob would carry Alice on his shoulders even though she was ten and too big for that. He chased after her and made Alice laugh constantly on the few times they had met.

Jacob walked Bella home every day, even though she knew it was out of his way. Jacob lived on the reservation. He was the son of an Elder, the ancient families of the tribe. Jacob told Bella stories from his ancestors past, even though she was fairly sure that those stories were meant to be kept inside the tribe.

Bella was convinced that the best part of Jacob walking with her was that he always strung her elbow through his, helping her avoid mud and puddles in the rainy town, something that Bella had never been able to avoid before. Besides the fact that Jacob was always so warm and he smelled so good, somehow even better than Edward wearing Bella's favorite mens cologne. Bella had once asked him what cologne he wore, but he told her in a voice filled with laughter and a double meaning that Bella did not understand, "Why, Bella, I don't wear cologne. It's a natural smell."

Esme noticed Bella's changed mood and asked her about it. Bella of course told her surrogate mother of the boy who did not understand Dracula, but could take care of the world's worst spider without flinching. Esme was overjoyed that Bella had met a boy, and she knew that boys from the reservation were more respectable than boys from town. She still worried that boys would take advantage of her daughter because of her weakness, but Bella assured her that if Jacob had wanted to do anything he had had ample chance to hurt he when no one was around, and he had never so much as raised his voice to her. Carlile knew Billy, Jacob's father, and assured Esme further that Jacob was a good young man. However, he did tell Bella that if he kept seeing his daughter that he needed to come formally introduce himself. Bella then had the task of explaining to Carlile that she and Jacob were just friends.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Friday in October and in typical Forks weather it was raining outside. Jacob hadn't come by the bookstore that day, and there were very few days when he was late. Bella hadn't known how used to his presence she had become and she found that she did not like how quiet her day was without the warm joyful voice.

Carlile picked her up that day on his way home from the hospital. He said it was gonna be another loud stormy night and that the rain and wind was already too heavy for Bella to walk in.

Bella and Alice had dinner at the main house that night. Emmet and Edward had been gone for weeks yet Bella suddenly wished for their presence as well to fill the quiet space. The storm was loud and the thunder shook the house. Carlile played card games with Alice until she fell asleep on the couch. Esme and Bella sat around the fire and talked. Esme loved to hear Bella talk about Jacob. Esme had talked to Rosalie and made sure that she kept an eye out for Bella, but Rose had assured her the same as Carlile had that the Black boy was ' the sweetest boy ever' and that Rosalie was a 'trillion' percent sure that he would never even think of hurting Bella.

Bella woke Alice up to walk back to the cottage and then tucked her into bed and stayed until she heard her soft snoring. Bella went into the living room and turned on the CD player, smiling as the sounds of a mix CD Rose made her came over to fill the silence.

She sat in her overstuffed purple fuzzy chair and picked up her copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Braille of course. Her favorite color was purple, even if she could not see it. She had been told once that she always looked amazing wearing purple, and she remembered as a child the purple Carnations in the picture that her mother painted of the meadow.

Bella must have been having a bad dream. She woke in a cold sweat. She didn't remember much of the dream, but she remembered the sound of wolves howling in the woods, and that she was not scared.

Bella realized she was still in the main room and the CD was still playing on repeat. She put down her book and walked to the glad wall windows that faced the woods. She felt like she was being watched. But, what surprised Bella was that she sensed two different pairs of eyes on her.

One that she didn't like and was frightened of, and one that she was not scared of, but one that she thought should have comforted her.

However, the feeling of being frightened outweighed the comfort and she hit the wall button, hearing the shades come down to cover the wall of glass, effectively blocking out the world outside her little cottage. Bella shook off the fright and got ready for bed.

As she was nodding off to sleep she thought she could hear the sound of a wolf howling in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob did not come to the bookstore at all the next week, or the week after that. Bella started to worry. She knew that she shouldn't, that he probably found something else better to do and had just forgotten about her, but something kept telling her that wasn't the case. She thought that he would have at least said goodbye to her or even to Rose before leaving if that was the case. Bella decided with persuasion from Rose to send him a text message using her specialized Braille cellphone. Bella had his number, she just never thought she would use it. She sent a very simple message, not wanting to seem needy.

Hey, it's Bella. Long time no see. Just wanted to say hi. I had Rose order that book you were talking about a few weeks ago. Come by sometime if you can. Bella.

Bella waited, but there was never a reply.

The store wasn't doing any business at that time and Rose and Bella had ordered in their lunch from a little Italian place. They sat beind the counter downstairs, both in their respectable overstuffed chairs, laughing at something Rose was reading aloud from a fashon magazine and chowing down.

The bell on the door rang, signaling a customer. Rose put down the magazine for a moment to see if the customer needed help. Bella stayed curled up in her chair sipping tea from a mug.

"Uh, Bella there's someone here to see you." Bella moved her head toward the sound of Rose's voice and stood up, feeling Rose's hand grab at hers. Bella heard the shuffeling of clothes.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Are you Bella Swan?" The voice sounded shockingly similar to the voice she had come to know even in her dreams.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Jacob's. He sent me. He said to tell you that he's sorry he hasn't been to see you, but he has good reason for it. He's out of the town right now but he should be back soon."

Bella gripped Rose's hand tightly. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, yes he's perfectly fine. He had some business to take care of and didn't have a chance to say goodbye. He's really sorry Miss."

"Tell him thanks for me then. But he didn't have any obligation to me, he really shouldn't feel sorry."

Bella heard a muffled laugh. "I think he's obligated to you Miss, you just don't know it yet. Anyway, he says he'll be back soon."

Bella didn't know what the boy meant by that comment, but let it drop. "Is that all?"

"One more thing. He said that he still wants the book Rose ordered. And that he misses you. That's all ma'am."

Bella felt her cheeks heat up. "Uh, thanks."

Bella could sense the boys smirk. "Anything Miss. See you around Bella."

And he was gone, just as quickly as he had came.

"Well, that was…sweet. I think." Rose said.

"He got my text. He got my text but he couldn't text me back. Why is that Rose? He sends one of his friends to tell me he's sorry he hasn't been by, but he can't return a text."

"I don't know Bella. Men are strange. Come on, our foods getting cold."

Rosalie dragged Bella back to their chairs and continued reading from the magazine. Bella picked up her mug of tea and picked at her food, but she could only half listen to Rose. Her mind was on Jacob, and the boy's comment about Jacob being obligated to her, she just didn't know it. What could he have meant?


	8. Chapter 8

Thankyou megan39 for your review! I hope to get lots more reviews from people that are as nice as you are!

Disclaimer. Seeing as I am not as rich as Stephanie Meyer, it is obvious that I do not own Twilight. Plus, if I was her, Bella would have stayed with Jacob!

This is my longest chapter yet!

You know the drill, read and review!

It was the Friday night after the day at the hospital. It was nightfall and Alice was not feeling well. It was December, and the snow was blowing wildly around the small cottage. Cold season was upon them, and Alice seemed to have been its first victim. Carlile had given her some medicine and sent her to bed early. Bella sat with her until she was asleep, and after that went out to sit in the main room as she always did. She wrapped a blanket she and Esme had made together around herself and curled up in her chair. She did not pick up a book as she normally would have, instead choosing to just relax and listen to the wind blowing outside. She dozed off for a while.

Bella awoke to a knocking. It took her a moment to orient herself and realize she was at home. She smelled the potpourri that Esme kept in the warming dish on the stove, and the knocking continued. Bella walked to the door, the blanket still around her.

"Bella?" she heard from the other side.

Bella gasped. She reconized the voice.

"Jacob?"

"Bella! Open the door! Please Bella I can explain-"

Bella fumbled with the doorknob and had it open in seconds. As soon as it was open there was a body through it and arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and squeezing her tightly. Jacob used his foot to shut the door and backed up against it, Bella in his arms.

"Bella, Gods. I missed you."

"Jacob, your freezing! Don't you realize there's a snowstorm? All the streets have been shut down, how did you get here?"

"That's not important. I'm just so sorry Bella. I wanted to write or call you but I couldn't. And I can't give you an explanation why. I want to so badly, but I cant do that to you yet."

"Jacob what are you talking about? You don't owe me any explanation. You don't have any obligation to me."

Jacob laughed aloud, humorless. He squeezed her tighter and buried his head in her shoulder. "Oh Bella, how wrong you are. But that's not the only reason I'm here. You. Your sick. You were at the hospital. My brother saw you there, talking to a bunch of doctors."

"Huh? Your brother? Oh, and he saw me with my physicians. I go for my eyes Jacob. I stopped seeing shadows recently, and they were doing tests to see why. I'm not sick, unless you count being Blind."

Jacob laughed and spun Bella around. "Oh, Bella you have no idea how glad I am to hear your not sick. I came back as fast as I could."

"Came back from where? Oh, and Jacob do you think you could put me down?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Jacob placed her back on the floor and Bella moved her hands until she found coffee table. He pointed toward the couch.

"Sit. The fire should last awhile longer. I'll put some tea on to boil. Goodness, you've got to be freezing. Did you walk here?"

"Not exactly. And you don't need to fix me anything Bella, I didn't plan on staying long. I know its late. I just had to make sure you were okay. And to say I'm sorry. I know you worried."

"Not staying long? Jacob there's a snowstorm! All the roads are closed and walking in this weather would kill you. You'll be staying the night whether you like it or not. "

"Bella, no. I know you don't know me that well and I wouldn't ask that of you. I can make it home fine, trust me."

"Too bad. Because you're not going to get the chance. You can sleep on the couch and maybe by tomorrow afternoon the roads will be clear. The snow is supposed to last a few days but it's not supposed to be as heavy. Turn on that lamp next to the couch."

"Wha? How can you know?"

"Shadows, Jacob. Sometimes."

Bella made her way into the kitchen and pot the kettle on to heat water for tea. She gripped the counter, processing that there was a man staying in her home for the night, that Jacob was back. That Jacob had held her in his arms, and he was so warm, and Bella had no reason at all to want his arms around her again, but she did anyway, and-

"Bella?" Jacobs voice was right behind her and Bella flew around, hand flying up to her chest in an attempt to stop her racing heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella smiled. "It's fine. I've just never had a visitor before, besides Rose and she's only been here a few times. And never a boy."

"Well, I promise not to take advantage of you or anything." Jacob said awkwardly, his voice uncertain.

Bella laughed aloud, "No, I cant say that's what I was worried about. You're the only guy ive ever trusted Jacob, I don't expect you to rape me while I sleep. Besides, ive got a decent right hook, even for a blind person. And my girl scream is loud enough to be heard in town."

"hahaha, I can't say I doubt that Bella. But thanks anyway."

The whistle from the kettle started to blow softly and Bella grabbed the handle and took it off the heat before it woke Alice. Her hands were shaking slightly from the cold and the fear of uncharted territory. Warm hands enveloped hers and Bella gasped.

"Here, I can get it. You've done plenty. And I'm not insinuating that you're incapable because your blind, I just don't want you to burn yourself."

Bella let Jacob take the kettle and moved out of his way. "I wasn't offended. And thankyou."

Jacob handed Bella a tea cup and she led the way back to the living room. Bella curled in her chair again and Jacob sat on the couch, the only sound the fire crackling and the cold wind blowing against the cottage.

"Bella, I would like to explain some things to you. This is not at all how I planned on doing it, but I don't have time and this is the best I've got. "

"Does it have anything to do with why you've been gone for so long?"

Jacob sighed and Bella imagined his shoulders lowered. "Yeah, it has everything to do with it."

"Well then, I'm all ears." Bella sat back in her chair and swung her legs over the side, sipping her tea.

"Okay, your going to think I'm crazy, but you have to hear me out. Like I said, this isn't how I wanted this to go down, but since were stuck here I guess now is better than never. Okay. So do you remember those tribal stories I used to tell you while we walked? The ones about the wolves and the Cold Ones?"

"Yes. I love your stories. The way you tell them, you make the story come to life."

Jacob laughed with no humor. "That's the thing Bella. There's a reason I can tell those stories so well. I live them." He took a deep breath before jumping right in.

"I've been hearing the stories of our people since I was born. I can remember listening to the Elders tell of the powerful Shifters and their enemies, the Cold Ones. In this day white men call them Vampires, or blood drinkers. I always thought the stories were just that, stories, until I turned thirteen. On my thirteenth birthday I got sick, really sick. My mother was scared but my father, he knew what was going on. My mother didn't believe him, because no one under the age of 17 had ever changed. She called Carlile, and he came out to the Rez. My temperature was 107. He was shocked, and told my mother that I needed a hospital and an IV. My father forbid it. He knew his son was not sick, that he was just becoming a man. So Carlile consented and treated me at home, managing to keep my temperature down so I wouldn't have any brain damage, and he used syringes to pump fluids. The sickness lasted two weeks and my father began to worry that he was wrong. No transformation had ever lasted that long."

"It happened on a Thursday, almost three weeks after my birthday. Carlile had already made his rounds to see me and my father was sitting with me. I got hot. Like, burning from the inside out hot. I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin and my father told me that this was it, this was the time. One of the older men from the tribe came in and carried me outside and then he and my father both backed away, watching. It hurt Bella. I screamed, but the screaming didn't help. And then, my screams weren't screams anymore. They were howls."

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at Bella, still surprised for the thousandth time that her beautiful green eyes were unseeing but that they could understand so much. Her face looked thoughtful, like she was processing what he was telling her. "Do you need me to take a break?"

"No, you may continue." Bella's voice matched her face, thoughtful.

"It took me a while to change back. I was scared. My father and the man from the tribe tried to talk to me but I dint want to listen because they did not understand. I was a monster. I would be killed. I was part of the story. Once I changed back I was naked and I could feel and sense everything. The grass was damp under me and the leaves were rustling in the wind in the trees above. Somewhere in the distance a mother was chastising her young ones for running through the house. There was a bird flying overhead. My father's wheelchair made a slight noise as it pushed its wheels in the dirt.

'Come on, boy, get up' he told me. He took me inside and waited while I got dressed. He sat me down and told me that all the stories I had heard as a child were real. That I was one of the Shifters, but that I was special. I was meant to be something extraordinary. No transformation in history had ever taken three weeks. I was going to be the leader of a great and powerful tribe, and I would lead them as the most powerful wolf the tribe had ever seen.

I didn't even have the confidence to fight being the wolf, because it's who I was, who I have been from that day. At the time I changed I was the only one but soon the others started to join me, and now there are seven of us, and still growing. We don't hurt people, honestly Bella, I've never hurt anyone. We shift only when we have to, and when we do we stay in the woods or in the village, we don't go into Forks or any town. I don't hurt people. I won't hurt you."

Jacob waited what felt like forever for some response from Bella but there was none. Finally the silence got to him.

"Bella?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Shifting? No, it was just the first time. It's as natural as breathing now. Is that really what yor worried about? If it hurts me? Not if im about to shift and kill you and no one would ever know?"

"If you wanted to hurt or kill me you've had tons of chances before this. You're smart; you would have done it then."

Jacob looked at her incredulously.

"So, why are you telling me this? I'm sure this isn't something just any random white girl is allowed to know."

Jacob took in the deepest breath yet. "Well, that's kind-of the simplest and most complex answer all at the same time. You see Bella, every Alpha, which is what I am, has a mate. Their mate is chosen by the Gods to be the woman who fits both man and beast as his other half, his one and only. She is why he lives, she is why he fights for a better life for their children. She is the mother of their tribe, of the future of their tribe. And, it seems that the Gods seem to have chosen you to be my mate Bella."

Jacob watched her as he said the last part, waiting for a reaction, of what he didn't know. Instead, he got nothing again. He was about to speak up when Bella broke the silence.

"I'm not ready to have children. I'm only 17. I'm not even sure I could raise a baby on my own."

"You wouldn't be alone Bella, you'll always have me. But I don't expect you to have children now, or ever if you don't want them. I know your only 17, I'm only 22. I'm not ready to lead a tribe, or be in charge of anyone's life. But I can't control it. And I can't control how I feel about you. I knew from the day I was walking by the bookstore and knew I had to go inside, but I fought it. I didn't want to be told who to love, I wanted to choose on my own. But then I came back to the bookstore the next day, and the day after that, and the one after that, and I got to know you. And I fell in love with you on my own. Looks like the Gods can choose pretty well after all. But Bella, if you want time, if you don't want to settle for one guy at such a young age then I understand. I'm not saying I want to see guys with their hands all over you, but if that's what you want then that's what you'll get. We'll fight this, if that's what you want. I promise I won't force you. "

"Okay, give me a moment to process."

"Jeez Bella, take all the time you need. I'm going to put another log on the fire, its cooling down."

Bella's head was spinning. Too much information, her mind was screaming at her. Werewolves. Real. Vampires. Real. Her, the mate chosen by fate to have an amazing man be with her forever. Her, the blind freak with a hard past who couldn't live through thunderstorms without self-medicating.

"I'm blind." Bella suddenly spoke.

Jacob turned away from the fire, giving her a funny look. "Yeah Bella, I know that."

"Jacob, I can't be your mate. God isn't mean. He wouldn't have given such a powerful man a blind woman to be his mate."

"Bella," Jacob said softly. He walked to her chair and squatted down in front of her. He took one of her hands and put it to his cheek. "Bella, I don't care if your blind. Neither will anyone else. You're such a sweet and generous and loving person. Being blind doesn't change any of that. You're my mate Bella. Blind or not."

Bella wanted to cry but she was still trying to process everything.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you but I had to tell you. Not being around you…it hurts me. Being away for those months, Bella I thought I might die. When I thought you were hurt….words cannot describe. "

"Where were you? When you've been gone, where were you?"

"Hunting. We caught the sent of vampires east of here a while ago and have been tracking them ever since. Canada, New York, Everywhere. We finally caught up to them in Maine and took care of it. After that I came home as fast as I could. I wanted to come home sooner Bella, and I got your text and it tore me apart inside. I couldn't text you back because we were on the move so much. I got word to one of the guys on the Rez and he was who came to talk to you. I knew it was painful for the female to be away from her male as well, and I could feel your worry."

"I wasn't really in pain though. I mean I worried constantly about where you were and if you were coming back, and I worried that maybe you had just forgotten me. But there was never any physical pain like you describe. " 

Bella could sense Jacob's non-comfortableness as he spoke. "That's because we haven't mated yet. After the exchange of uh…..ya know, the mate's connection grows even stronger. They can feel each other's emotions, know when one another are in trouble or need."

"Oh, uhm okay."

Bella had realized while Jacob was talking that he still had her hand in his against his cheek, and the stubble from where he hadn't shaved was prickly against her skin.

Bella suddenly realized what she wanted to do.

"Uh, Jacob? Can I ask something of you?"

Jacob seemed relieved that there was something Bella needed that he could do. "Anything Bella."

"Could I uhm, look at you?"

"Bella, I don't understand"

Bella hated being blind sometimes. "I trace the planes of you face with my fingers and recognize myself with you. I can form a picture in my mind and associate that with your voice, the pattern of your feet."

"Bella, you didn't even have to ask. You're my mate. I crave your touch, always. Do whatever you want to. "

Jacob sat down Indian style in front of the chair and Bella put her feet on the floor and scooted forward to the edge of the chair. She moved her hands to his cheeks and chin, working up his face. She felt the stubble on his cheek and thought that he probably looked sexy as hell with that stubble. His cheekbones were subtle but there and there was muscle and power even in his face. His nose was sharper than hers and his eyes were placed perfectly in the center. He had think eyelashes. His forehead was average and it led to a mange of thick silky smooth hair that she knew from Rosalie's description was coal black. She ran her fingers through is hair, already addicted to its texture. Jacob let out a sound that sounded like a hum and Bella realized with a startle that it was a purr. He was a cat. Cat's purr.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair and traced his face again and again, familiarizing herself with the planes of his face.

"Bella," Jacob startled. "I havnt even finished yet. Oh goodness. Come with me, come on take my hand."

Jacob stood up and pulled Bella up with him. He led her to the door and bent down to slip on her snow boots. Bella blushed when she had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling over. He took his coat off the hook and wrapped her up in it.

"Wait, Jacob. Alice is asleep."

"Were just stepping outside Bella, Alice will be fine. "

Jacob led Bella outside past her porch and into a patch of not deep snow. "Wait here. I'll only be a second, but there's something I have to show you. "

Bella heard fabric moving and then a dead silence for a few moments. Then she heard the movement of something heavy and let out a breath in a silent shriek when something big and fuzzy rubbed against her.

"Jacob?"

The animal hummed. Bella ran her fingers through the coarse fur, so similar to his normal hair.

"Jesus Jacob you could have warned me. And could this not have waited until morning? I don't have a pelt of fur like you do ya know."

The wolf laughed at her in its barking manor and rubber against her more forcefully. Bella rubbed its head, scratching behind his ears. She stood there for countless moments and did not otice the cold, but she must have let out a shiver because Jacob licked her hand telling her to stop and he was gone. His voice was heard moments later as warm arms wrapped around her waist and led her in the direction on the house.

"You should have said you were cold Bells. I can't be the judge of that, like you said. I have fur." He laughed and Bella smiled along with him. Jacob bent down again once inside to help her slip off her shoes and she hung up the borrowed jacket.

"I'm going to go check on Alice."

Jacob mumbled something about reheating their tea and went into the kitchen.

Alice was still snoring softly. Bella carefully made her way to the bed and sat down. She felt her forehead with the back of her hand and was relieved her fever had gone down. She tucked the blankets around her and smoothed her hair again before leaving and cracking the door behind her.

Jacob was not in the living room when Bella returned and she sat in her chair, waiting. She used her hyperactive senses to hear movement, but could not.

"Jacob?" she called softly

There was no reply and Bella became confused. She knew he was just a figment of her imagination! She was probably asleep in her chair right now and just dreaming and-

Warm hands came over her small ones.

Bella turned her head up. Jacob's body was tense. He sat down in front of her on the floor.

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

Jacob pulled her hands into his, rubbing her cold ones between his massive warm ones.

"I smell something. Something outside, that shouldn't be there. Something unnatural."

"Uh, okay. Should I be worried?"

Jacob scoffed, sounding offended. "Gods no. I'm here Bella, I'm not going to let anything come near you or your family. And I'm fighting the urge right now to go out there and kill whatever it is for coming so close to your home."

"Stay here with me. It's too dark outside to see anything that's out there. And besides, it's been there for months. If whatever it is wanted to hurt me or my family they would have already."

"What do you mean it's been there for _months_?" Jacob's voice was low and angry.

"The bad presence. I can sense it. It showed up shortly after you left. There's usually a good presence also, but they're on opposite sides of the forest."

"Bella, I'm sorry to do this, but how do you know it's there?"

"You mean because I'm blind? Since my sight does not work all my other senses are on overdrive all the time. I can hear things normal people could not hear, smell the cologne of people on the street, and sense the presence of people when they're close This time the presence was bad, and then there was the good. Most people have some of each, but this one is all bad."

Jacobs hands left hers and she thought they went to scratch through his hair.

"Jesus Bella. All this time….I left you in _danger_. Bella I swear to you that if I had known that you were in trouble I wouldn't have left. Gods, Bella."

"You didn't know. And like I said, it speared after you left, so there was no way you could have known. And if it wanted to hurt me, it's had multiple chances"

"Still Bella. You're my mate, and I've got to be more careful. I wasn't expecting to find you so soon, I'm not prepared. But I will be Bella. I'm the Alpha. My mate will not be put in danger. I just need some time to learn."

"Well then. We can learn together. I don't know how to be the mate of an Alpha…..Shifter either. "

"Bella! Bella does that mean you'll accept me? Do you accept me? You have a choice you know. If you don't accept me there's nothing I can do about it. I will always protect you Bella, and I can never be with another woman besides you. So if you ever change your mind, I'll be there for you."

Bella laughed softly at the changes from excitement to disappointment and back. "Jacob, I'm sorry you got stuck with an under ordinary girl who can't even see you. But there's never been another guy who was as nice to me as you are. If you'll have me, I'll accept you. But you need to know that I need some adjustment time. The whole wolf thing, and being someone's mate, It's going to take a little getting used to. And I have Alice. Were a package deal. She's my baby sister, she's my responsibility. She goes where I go."

"Bella, you're not ordinary. You're extraordinary. I realize that you can't see yourself, but I can. The Gods chose the most beautiful girl for me. I don't care that you're blind Bella. I don't know how many times you need to hear that, but your sight does not concern me. You make up for your sight in everything else that you do. And I know Alice is included. If you're not opposed, she will have to know about the wolf thing though. It will just make things easier. For her and us."

"Bella, you're my mate. I know this is a lot of information in one night. If you need time, you can have time."

"Jacob? I accept you."

Bella had no warning and suddenly she was pulled from her chair and into a strong set of warm arms. Fingers threaded through her hair and she was held tightly against the warmest body she had ever felt. Bella had never been held before. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed back.

"Bella, Bella, my Bella," was whispered over and over in her ear.

They sat like that for a time that seemed endless but Bella knew it wasn't. Eventually reality would set in, but she realized that maybe, just maybe, this was her reality now. She was the….er…..mate of a Shifter. And she wasn't crazy. She really had felt the fur of the wolf, of Jacob's wolf.

She realized she still had questions, tons of them, but she didn't know where to start.

"Jacob? That boy you sent to talk to me, you said he was your brother. How many siblings do you have?"

Jacob laughed and lifted his head from Bella's shoulder, smoothing her hair

"Pack brother. I have six pack brothers. And there's a new one every couple months sometimes. Were more than a family, were a pack. And all out mates are included in that pack. Besides the pack, I have my father and two older sisters. My mother died when I was 15. Breast cancer."

"Oh, Jacob I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."

"They're not bad. It's good to remember her. She was a wonderful woman. A wonderful mother."

"She had to be to raise such a wonderful son."

Jacob laughed at that. "Are you flirting with me Miss Swan?"

Bella blushed. "Well, I think I'm allowed."

"That you are Miss, that you are." Jacob laughed and Bella giggled. They talked about mundane things until the fire almost went out and Jacob got up to put on another log. Bella liked to listen to Jacob talk and leaned against the couch. His voice was melodic and rhythmic and the fire was so warm…

The next thing she knew she was being lifted by strong arms. Bella's hands fluttered against a chest and she knew it was Jacob holding her. She wasn't oriented enough to know where he was taking her and that usually terrified her, a natural blind instinct. But it was Jacob and she trusted him. He lowered her and she felt the texture of the quilt that covered her bed. She was in her room.

"Jacob?"

"Shuuushh. Go back to sleep. I didn't realize how late, or early I guess, it is. You need to sleep." Jacob smoothed her hair.

"But I don't want to sleep. You might just be a dream. You'll disappear."

"Bella," Jacob laughed low and softly. "I'll still be here when you wake up. I'll prove to you that I'm not just a dream. I'll sleep on the couch. Just wake me whenever you get up, okay? Goodnight Bella."

Jacob gently pressed his lips to her forehead and got off the bed. Bella woke up a little more when he moved and she reached her hands out blindly, finding his arms and gripping them.

"No. Stay here. You can sleep in here."

"Bella…."

"I know you wont take advantage of me Jake, and you won't try anything. I don't want you to leave. You said it was painful to be without my touch for periods of time, right? I feel the same way. I don't want you to leave. Please." Bella's voice was desperate.

"Uh Gods Bella I could never deny you anything. Okay, I'll stay with you here. And I promise not to try anything. And Bella, if you ever are in pain from lack of touch, you don't have to ask. I'll always welcome your touch Bella, always."

"Same. I mean if you ever need to touch me you, uh, you can."

Bella yawned and Jacob noticed. "Okay Bella I'll stay with you, just get some sleep. Do you need to change clothes or anything?"

Bella nodded, scooting her feet over the bed. "I usually sleep in tights and a sweat shirt. I like being warm. And I need to brush my teeth. You can go ahead and get comfortable, I'll be right back."

Bella stifled another yawn as she made her way to the bathroom. She didn't shut the door because she never thought about it, and besides, it was pitch dark in her bedroom. Jacob hadn't turned on any lights.

Bella changed, brushed her teeth and used the restroom. She felt her way back to the bed and climbed under the covers. Jacob held his breath as she curled up and he stayed on his side. Bella sighed and scooted herself to him since it was obvious he wasn't moving to her. As soon as her hand reached out and touched him, something in him was snapped and he moved to her quickly across the bed. He pulled her into his arms and curled his body around hers. Arms wrapped around her and chin resting on top of her head, he was content for the first time in ages. His mate was safe. His mate was in his arms, and she wanted to be there.

Bella's heart fluttered. Jacob was shirtless, his bare chest rock hard with pure muscle. Bella felt even more unflattering while she traced the planes of his perfect body. She kept her hands on his shoulders and chest, not wanting to give him any ideas that she couldn't follow through with.

A hum came from Jacob's chest and she realized again that it was a purr. Bella realized how tired she was. She had never been held while she slept, and she realized that she liked it. She liked hearing someone else breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She liked Jacob. And listening to his purr, she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thankyou Reviewers for telling me that I have been mis-spelling Carlisle this entire time! I will fix that from now on, promise. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for following!

Disclaimer. Don't own Twilight. Wish I did!

Bella opened her eyes. Even though she was blind she still kept her eyes open like a normal person. From a distance you could not see the cloudiness in her eyes and she liked her eyes open. It made her feel like she blended in more. Besides, her eyes were a beautiful green. Even cloudy, Esme said they were still her piercing green.

She was warm. There was something holding her, someone. Someone who was warm and smelled like the forest. Bella knew it was Jacob. Jacob, her mate. Jacob. The wolf. Jacob, the Alpha of many wolves. She squeezed her eyes shut tight to let her mind regroup and resolve its issues. She was okay. She was accepting things.

Jacob's breathing was still deep and even, a snore escaping. Bella allowed her hands to trail up his bare chest to his neck, feeling the strong cords of muscle there. He was deeply asleep. Bella was sure of it. She held her breath and ran her hands to his chin and up, feeling his cheekbones the soft stubble of hair on his face. She liked how it was prickly on her skin. His eyes were shut and his lids and lashes were soft against his cheeks.

Bella gave herself a few more wonderful moments of tracing his features, commiting them to memory.

Then she took a deep breath, and got up. She scooted her feet over the side of the bed after untangeling herself from Jacob's resisting arms. She felt for her clock and pressed the button that would read aloud the time.

"Seven Forty-Five AM"

Bella sighed. Force of habit. She got up to fix breakfast, sure that Alice would be awake soon. Jacob she was not so sure of. He had run here all the way from Maine he said…..without stopping. She didn't know what cardio was for a wolf, but that was A LONG way even in car for a human so she thought he probably needed a lot of sleep.

Bella walked out to hear Alice already up, watching Saturday morning cartoons. She walked over and stood over Alice who was sitting on the floor and ran her fingers through the tangles in Alice's short hair.

"Hey, sweetie. You're up early. "

"I know. But I went to bed super early and my tummy kinda hurts and it woke me up."

"Alice, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cause you looked happy. I saw you with Jacob. I promise I wasn't spying or nothing. I went to wake you up but I havnt seen you look that happy in a long time Siss. Besides, I knew youd be up soon, and I wanted to watch TV."

Bella stood partially frozen. She hadn't thought about Alice seeing her and Jacob together.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jacob was staying the night."

"It's okay. I like Jacob. And I think Jacob likes you." Alice giggled; to a ten year old cooties still existed. And Bella was SO glad that they did.

"I think he does too." Bella said with a smile in her voice.

"Sissy?" Alice said, turning her face up into Bella's palm.

"Yes?"

"I know my tummy hurts but can I have hot chocolate? It's still really cold outside and I really want some. Plus, it's Saturday. Maybe Jacob would want some too! Can I go ask him?" Alice's voice was young and hopeful, excited.

"Ask Jacob what?" A rumbling voice sounded from near the bedroom.

Bella's stomach turned, butterflies assaulting her just at the sound of his voice.

"Hot chocolate! Bella's gonna make some for me and you too if you want some!"

"Oh is she?" His voice was closer.

Warm hands found her hips and rubbed around them, slowly coming together in the front, holding her. Alice giggled and Bella blushed.

"Yes, I'll make some. Alice, go get out the mix in the jar from the cupboard and get out 2 mugs. I'll be right there to start some water boiling." Bella heard Alice scramble up and little feet scramble into the kitchen.

It was then that she was turned around into a hard chest and pulled against him. Jacob pushed his nose into Bella's neck, nudging, and she brought her hands up his chest to his face, tracing again.

"You weren't there when I woke up." His voice was accusing.

"No, I've been up for like 15 minutes. And you need sleep. You've been on the move for God knows how long. Why didn't you stay in bed? When I left you were sound asleep."

"You left. That's why I woke up. Can't be away from, remember? I'm rested enough, and I would much rather be standing here with you than lying in bed alone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Bella, stop. Now, please don't take offence to this, but can you make the hot chocolate okay? I mean using the stove and…."

Bella grimaced, but ignored her natural instinct to fight because she knew Jacob was only worried about her safety, not that she was incompetent."

"Yes Jacob, I handle it just fine. You'll be surprised to know that I'm actually a really good cook. There are special tools that I can use if I need them to help me. Remember, just blind okay?"

"I know Bella. I don't want to hurt you, I just need to adjust to the feeling that I need to do everything for you because I don't want harm to ever come to you."

"It's okay Jacob. Ask questions whenever you want to. I'll answer them as best I can, okay?"

"Same to you Bella. And it sounds good to me."

Bella forgot the subject as Jacob took a bold move and kissed her neck softly from where he was nuzzling her. Bella's breath hitched and she giggled like Alice.

"Bella!" rang out from the kitchen.

Jacob pulled away and Bella could feel his smile. "You go make us some hot chocolate. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go right ahead. Although the only soap I have is all girly stuff. There's a master bath in my room. You know the way."

"Okay. I'll be quick. Promise."

Jacob pressed another kiss to her neck and was gone. Bella heard the door to the bathroom shut and was amazed at his speed. But then again, he wasn't human. Who knew how fast he could be when he really put his mind to things…..Okay! She so wasn't going there.

"Bella are you coming or not?" an irritated Alice asked.

Bella smiled and walked to the kitchen. "Yes Alice, I am. Come on, lets get this going. Shall we fix breakfast while were at it?"

"Yeah! Muffins!" Alice's young voice was exited. "

"Come on then. Lets get cooking." And they worked together, Bella teaching Alice as they went along. Bella couldn't help herself, but she just couldn't stop smiling. Her…..boyfriend? Her mate was showering in her bathroom, her little sister was watching cartoons and eating a warm muffin, and she was as happy as could be between the both of them.

Bella spent the day listening to Jacob and Alice while they played board games. Alice won 'Sorry' and 'Jinga' and Jacob won 'Candy Land' and 'Shoots and Ladders'.

The snow was still blowing against the cottage, not as heavy as yesterday. The cold was piercing in the Washington air and they all stayed inside all morning. Bella made hot soup for lunch using veggies frozen from the garden earlier in the year. Alice's fever was low during the morning but by the time lunch was done it was back.

Jacob pulled Bella aside and told her that he could smell the fever in Alice. Bella was only slightly weirded out.

Bella took Alice's temperature with the talking thermometer. 102.3

Bella decided it was time to go to the main house and see Carlisle. Besides, they had to go eventually. They had never gone a day without seeing Esme and Carlisle.

Bella and Jacob decided it was best if he stayed behind. Bella explained to Alice not to mention Jacob at all to Esme or Carlisle, that for today it was their secret. Alice agreed, always willing to keep her sisters secrets.

Carlisle hadn't gone to work that day, the roads still to bad to drive. He and Esme were sitting by the fire and reading with the music playing quietly in the background. Carlisle took one look at Alice and smiled, ushering her into his office. Bella and Esme chatted for a while, talking about the snow and when they thought they might get out. They talked about the bookstore and what was in the paper today.

Alice and Carlisle came out of his office, both smiling.

"Bella, I gave Alice some Motrin to bring down her fever. She'll probably sleep or a while. Make sure she wakes up for dinner and then give her some more Motrin and send her to bed again. Shell be fine, just the winter sickness."

Bella smiled and went to Carlisle. "Thanks Carlisle. I'll go put the squirt in front of the TV until she falls asleep."

She kissed his cheek and then hugged Esme and ushered Alice back to the walkway to the cottage.

Jacob was waiting when they returned.

You know the drill. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been a few days. Life is busy, as you all know. Took me a while to write this one, but I was dedicated to get it done and here it is! Happy readings people. Keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated!

Disclaimer. Don't own Twilight. Don't we all secretly wish we did though?

Jacob left during Alice's nap. Bella had been livid, telling him that it was freezing and that the snow was still too deep.

Jacob laughed at her, only angering her more. "Jacob! You'll freeze to death!"

"Bella, my sweet Bella," he said. He moved his face to her ear, brushing his scruffy cheek against hers.

He whispered in her ear, " I won't be leaving in human form."

"Oh!" Bella felt slightly stupid and was embarrassed with herself. "I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't thinking about that. Will you be warm enough like that though? It's so cold out."

"Bella, do you feel how warm I am in Human form? My temperature runs about 108 normal, and in wolf form it's higher than that. Were warm blooded, and I have fur. Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be just fine. Plenty toasty." Jacob purred the last part in her ear and she shivered in delight.

"Will you change here or in the yard?" Bella asked.

"In the yard. Would you like to come with me? To take my clothes?"

"Your clothes….Oh. I guess you probably don't shift wearing them do you?"

Jacob smiled into her neck. "No, they tend to shred into a million pieces when we do that. I won't need them, I'm just going to the Rez to see my father and check in with the pack. You keep 'em for me?"

Bella smiled. "Of course I will. Does that mean you'll be coming back here later on?"

Jacob stiffened slightly. "I want to. But only if you want me to. And if you need some time to yourself, ill understand. I can't say I won't be outside watching all night though. You're my mate. I'll always be near you somehow."

Bella smiled again, softly. "I don't want space."

Jacob nuzzled closer into her neck. "Good."

His lips trailed over her neck, over her throat and collarbone. Bella was still, soaking up the feel of his soft lips on her skin.

Then he lifted his face and stepped back, bringing her with him. He walked Bella to the door and helped her into her boots and jacket. He tried to bundle her up into everything located on the hooks but Bella declined, much to Jacobs displeasure. She didn't want to be a snowman she said. And she will only be outside a few moments.

Jacob held Bella's hand as they went outside and then Jacob stopped and let go of her hand. Bella heard clothes falling and was momentarily confused. Then embarrassed. Jacobs hands found hers and he handed her his clothes, neatly folded. Bella blushed but couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I see you can fold laundry well."

Jacob laughed. "I've had lots of experience."

Jacob handed her boxers and Bella folded them between his shirt and jeans, blushing like a maniac and pressing the clothes against her chest, arms crossed.

Then Jacob surprised her, his hands coming around her waist to hug her, his nose burrowing into her neck again. Bella stiffened, her mind centered on the fact that he was naked. And holding her.

"I'll be back soon." Jacob rumbled into her skin. He inhaled her deeply and his arms tightened around her. "Very soon."

Bella smiled, suddnely sad that he was leaving her, if only for a while.

"I'll be here." Bella said with a smile.

"Good."

Jacob kissed her neck and then her forehead in two quick pecks, then was gone.

Alice napped most of the afternoon and Bella woke her up for dinner. Alice was grumpy from all the medicine Carlisle had given her to make her feel better, so Bella only kept her up for a few hours. Long enough to eat, shower, and watch some TV. Alice wanted to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' so Bella put the movie in and let Alice lay on the couch. Bella did the dishes and cleaned up a little. She washed Jacob's clothes, holding them to her nose to smell his scent before she did. She was antsy, waiting for Jacob to come back. Bella wasn't used to feeling this way; she wasn't used to waiting up for someone or expecting someone to come home to her. No, not home. Just where she was staying and where he was coming back to. It wasn't Jacob's home, but Bella thought it could be soon.

But…. Jacob's home was in the village, with his people. Not here in the woods near town. Bella was his mate, she couldn't ask him to live here with her. He was gone now, being with his people, having to travel home instead of already being there. Jacob wouldn't ask her to give up her home and family, Carlisle and Esme, but he shouldn't have to ask her too. She should be willing to offer it up. But when? Bella didn't even know anyone else from the Reservation, let alone from Jacob's people.

Alice made a noise from the couch and called out to Bella. Bella brought her thoughts back to the now and went to sit with Alice. Alice laid her head on Bella's lap and Bella petted her hair, listening to the television, until she could hear Alice's deep breathing again. She let her mind return to her thoughts.

She would have to know his people. She was the mate of the Alpha. Jacob said she would be the mother of his people. So she would have to get to know them. Would they trust her? She was white man. Most of the people didn't associate with the white man if they didn't have to. They trusted their own and stuck to them. They had a language of their own, the Quileute language. Bella knew a few languages, taught to her by Carlisle. English, Spanish, Zulia-an African language, and sign language, even though she was deaf and couldn't see the other person signing. She had a talent for learning other languages. She could learn Quileute. If Carlisle could help her, she could learn it fast. But she couldn't change her skin color. She knew she was pale. Paler than Esme and she remembered Esme's pale white skin when she was a child. She was going to stand out like a black sheep in a field of white. And she was just going to have to live with that.

Bella wasn't even sure if Jacob had told anyone about her. He would have told his 'brother' because he sent him to talk to her. Who else knew? Jacob told her that the wolves could communicate telepathically, so did they all know? And had they told their families? Did they have families? What about Alice?

Alice was Bella's baby sister, she was her responsibility. Bella was sure that Alice could handle the secret of the wolves, but would the native's trust her with their secret? Bella realized how many questions she had and how badly she wanted answers. She would wait until Jacob came back and then maybe she could ask him some, try to fix some of her fears.

"Bella,"

Shake.

"Bella, sweetheart,"

A soft kiss to her forehead.

A laugh.

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner. Are you awake?"

Bella slowly came to. She felt warm hands on her shoulders, gently kneading.

"There's my girl."

Jacob's voice. Jacob's hands. Bella opened her eyes, unseeing still. She moved her hands up, rubbing her tired eyes and face. Jacob traced the path after her hands, his hands gently on her cheek. Bella smiled. She could get used to being woke up like this.

Bella sat up suddenly.

"Where's Alice?" Her lap was empty and she felt horrible for not realizing it sooner.

"She was awake when I came in. She didn't want to wake you. I told her that I would take care of you and made sure that she got to bed fine. Her fever has gone down remarkably. She's fine. I can hear her breathing deepen in sleep right now. She's fine Bella. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you or her."

Bella sighed softly. "I know Jacob. I know you would protect us. It's just a natural instinct to worry. I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no sorrys," Jacob cooed softly. "I'm not offended. I was only assuring you my Bella. I'm sorry if I overstepped by putting Alice to bed, but I don't think you mind and I certainly didn't. "

"You didn't overstep Jacob. You can do whatever you wish. I trust you. And thank you. You didn't have to do that but it was so kind that you did."

"Whatever I want?" Jacob's voice deepened.

"uhm, yes." Bella squeaked out.

"Whatever. I. Want. Do you know what I want right now Bella? What the animal inside me craves, along with the man?"

Jacob's hands were warm where he touched her. His hands were oin her shoulders and neck, tracing her cheek and then the outline of her lips.

"I-I-I might." Bella stuttered.

"I think you do." Jacob said softly. Bella could feel his breath on her face and she breathed in deeply. Bella had never had a good experience with a boy. The only boy who had ever liked her had only wanted to take advantage of her. And Bella had not been a stupid girl. She knew what all men wanted. But Jacob was not just a man. If he had wanted to push her or pressure her he had every chance to during the night when Bella had begged him to stay with her.

Jacob wouldn't hurt her. And she was his mate. He had already given her so much in just a night. Bella could give him this.

His breath was warm and smelled of the forest. He stayed still, waiting for her give him the permission that he didn't need. Bella knew what she wanted to do. And she moved her face forward.

Jacob's lips were warm. As soon as she moved her face he acted. One hand gripped the back of her neck and the other her lower back, both puling her in close. Bella loved the feeling. Jacob's lips moved against hers. His fingers kneaded her skin, hand in her hair. His lips were gentle but had strength and purpose behind them. He knew what he was doing. Bella didn't know what to do with her hands. She wanted to touch him, but she didn't know how. Jacob pulled away, sensing her hesitation.

"It's okay Bella. You can touch me. I don't bite. Well, I won't yet at least." He said with a grin.

Jacob's words gave her confidence. Bella moved her hands to his shoulders and on from there. She traced his chest. He had a shirt on but it was just a cotton tee and Bella could move her hands under the sleeves to feel the muscles on his arms and shoulders.

Jacob loved the feel of her hands. The animal inside him was purring and Jacob couldn't help but release a little of that purr. Bella giggled at the sound. She was not afraid of the animal, but Jacob slightly was. He could always control his wolf, but the wolf wanted Bella more than he had wanted anything in his life.

Jacob knew that they could never ever hurt Bella on purpose, but his friend Sam had a girlfriend who was too close one time when he shifted….and his girlfriend got hurt. Jacob didn't want Bella to know that kind of fear. He wanted her to always be comfortable around him and his wolf for that matter.

Bella was kissing his neck gently and Jacob decided to dread the future later and live in the now, now. Jacob pulled Bella closer and moved his lips back to hers. Bella was more than willing. She was trusting in him and he knew he wouldn't betray that trust. Jacob didn't know how far to go with this. He wanted so much more but knew neither Bella nor he was ready.

He wanted only to go a little further. He wouldn't push too far on their first kiss.

Jacob opened his mouth a little. He let his tongue wander out to trace Bella's lips. She gasped slightly, eyelashes fluttering. Jacob kept at it until Bella very slightly opened her lips. The wolf rejoiced. As did the man.

Jacob invaded Bella's mouth. He couldn't help himself. Bella welcomed him and returned his invasion. Jacob could taste her. She tasted sweet, like spring rain and quiet cool nights in the fall. He couldn't get enough.

Jacob's kiss got more heated and Bella couldn't bring herself to stop him. She didn't want to. Jacob's hands in her hair and his tongue in her mouth. It was too much. It wasn't enough.

Bella moved closer to him, feeling the need to crawl inside his skin and stay there was so gentle with her and Bella wished he was a little rougher because she wanted him. In his arms she felt brave and alive. She didn't feel like a blind person.

Jacob accepted her getting closer. He encouraged her. Bella was losing control very quickly and Jacob could feel it. Jacob kept kissing her, but he kept his head on straight. He knew that he would be the one to have to end this, and it was going to be a struggle.

Jacob didn't know how long they had been kissing, but he knew he didn't ever want it to end. But It was late. And tomorrow was Sunday. Jacob knew Bella didn't go to church much, but his people did, and he had a surprise for her that he hoped she would enjoy.

Jacob's tongue slowly left her mouth and Bella protested, whimpering.

Jacob kissed her close mouthed a few times, pecking on her lips, making it last. Bella sighed, content.

She had only been kissed a handful of times, and never, never like that.

"Bella, Gods, My Bella." Jacob gasped into her neck.

"Jacob," was all Bella could manage, saying his name multiple times in gasps of air.

Jacob got control of his breathing long before Bella did. He realized that Bella had at some point became completely seated in his lap and he was very happily surprised to find her still pressed against him.

He could feel Bella's breasts through the material of his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut to ignore it. It didn't work. Bella was still breathing heavy and it was only making it worse. Jacob couldn't control if anything in his nether regions became…alive, but he hoped to hell that Bella wouldn't notice.

Bella noticed. She blushed because she knew that she was the reason that Jacob felt that way. But she knew that he was right. They couldn't go all I on their second night together. But the kissing. That they could do.

Jacob held Bella until her breathing was even and normal. He kept kissing her neck and running his hands everywhere, her face, her hair, her neck, her back, and it all made it harder to stay in control.

"Bella, I'm sorry if that got too out of hand. I wasn't planning on going that far, I just…the animal. We want you."

Bella smiled into his face, making sure he could see her. "Jacob. In case you hadn't noticed, I didn't mind. Anytime you or your wolf are in a wanting mood, I'll always be here for you."

"Good to know," Jacob growled softly and Bella giggled again.

"Not to get off topic, but I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Jacob spoke up.

"Go right ahead," Bella encouraged.

"Okay, well I had an idea while I was with the pack. Actually, it was more their idea. But I know from my stalking you that you don't generally go to church on Sundays and I was wondering if maybe you would accompany me. I have to warm you, it's not your normal service. My people are Indian people, and they worship differently. We have tribal worship. But it's not anything scary I don't think. And I think it would be a good way to introduce you to the pack and some of the Elder families. Everyone is SO anxious to meet you, I just don't want to overwhelm you."

Bella took a moment to think. "So, you have told your pack. About me I mean."

Jacob smiled. "Of course I've told them. It's not like I could hide it if I really wanted to, well I could, but I didn't want to. Lots of the tribe knows that their Alpha has found his mate. They love you already Bella. They don't have to meet you to know that you're going to be an amazing and loving leader to them. But I thought that you might want to start off kinda slow. And this way you'll get to hear some of the tribal things that are common in the village. Plus, since your kinda the uh, mother of the tribe and all, my pack brothers are very very anxious to meet you. There is a special way that the pack treats their mother. You will always be protected, no matter what. If anything were to ever happen to me, you and your family ad our children would be treated no differently. The pack would move in to take care for you, doing whatever was necessary. You're a special person Miss Bella. And everyone is very excited to get to know you. "

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm not sure I can refuse."

"Oh Bella, thank you. Everyone will be…..unbelievably generous I assure you."

"Jacob, what about Alice?"

"Can she not stay with your family tomorrow? I know that she doesn't know yet, and there is all the time you need to tell her. And I think it would be better to get you comfortable with the people before you introduce Alice to them."

"Thank you. I think I would be more comfortable that way, your right."

They sat in content silence for a moment. Bella wanted to start asking all the questions she had thought of earlier, but it was late and she was tired. "Jacob, do you think we could go to bed? I know I slept forever on the couch, but I want to be we rested for tomorrow. And I don't even know what time it is…"

"It's a little after midnight sweetie. I got home so much later than I planned. And I'll tell youall about it tomorrow, after you've had your rest."

Jacob picked her up as he spoke his ast words. He put her down in the bedroom and Bella got ready for bed.

Before she climbed into bed she realized something.

"Jacob, did you come in naked?"

Jacob laughed loudly and immediately hushed himself. "No Bella, I brought another pair of clothes. Not to worry, I didn't scandalize you too badly."

"I wasn't worried about scandal, I was worried about you coming in naked when my poor baby sister was awake!"

Jacob laughed harder at that and pressed his face into the pillow to muffle it.

Bella laid down under the blankets and Jacob moved close. He spooned her back and Bella realized how small she felt compared to him.

Bella would tell Esme and Carlisle in the morning that the boy from the bookstore had invited her to church with him. They would approve of that.

Bella was asleep physically, but her mind was slower in shutting down. With Jacob's arms around her, iot was easier to sleep. And sleep was claiming her quickly.

Jacob was sure that Bella was out cold and he closed his eyes to sleep also when Bella had athought and sat up suddenly so fast in his arms that he was alarmed.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Jacob, I don't have anything to wear!"

Jacob groaned. Great, he was a wolf and she was meeting his people and she should be scared out of her mind in fear. But was she? No. She wasn't scared of him. She didn't have anything to wear.

"Wear whatever. It doesn't matter Bells."

"Jacob Black! It most certainly DOES matter!"

Jacob groaned again. He would never understand the problems of fashion.

You know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

You keep reading and I'll keep writing. Feel free to correct any mistakes of mine! Thanks guys. Review please!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

Bella hated being blind. For not the first time in a while she wanted her eyes back if only for a while. Trying on countless outfits and not being able to see herself in any of them was an aggravating thing to say the least. She finally settled on a short grey skirt with a ruffled lace edging and a light blue v neck long sleeved shirt. She still had a few scars on her arms from her childhood that were hard to see by a human eye, but she knew that some of these people were not human. And she didn't want questions or speculations on her first time meeting them.

Jacob sat on her bed along with Alice and gave her comments on every outfit. Jacob was no help, because he told her that she looked perfect in everything. Alice was her confident, she always told her when something looked right together or not. Sometimes Bella got clothes put in the wrong drawers and when that happened there was no way for her to know. Alice always told her though. Jacob told her that it was a warm day and so she wouldn't freeze wearing something short, and he said nothing too fancy because his people didn't do fancy. Bella tried to get more detail into the word 'fancy' but Jacob didn't know what she meant by that and Bella just groaned.

Jacob went home after the clothing disaster to change and get his car. Bella talked to Esme and told her that the boy from the bookstore invited her out and asked if Alice could stay there. Esme was more than willing to let Alice stay and was so excited to hear that Bella might have found a boy who was decent.

Jacob's baby was a rabbit. Not actual animal the rabbit, but the car. Jacob told her that he had rebuilt it all himself and Bella didn't know much about cars but she thought that sounded like a major accomplishment. Bella tried to show the right amount of enthusiasm and Jacob seemed pleased. Jacob help Bella's hand while he drove and described to her some of the people she would be meeting. He told her all the names of the members of his Pack and Bella did her best to try to remember them.

"Don't worry about it if you don't Bells, no one's going to expect you too."

"I need to hear their voices first, and their pattern of footsteps before I can recognize them in a group of people."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do to help with that?"

Jacob was listening to everything she said and trying to think of ways to help her the whole time. He was such a sweet man.

"No, not today. I'll get it. I will."

"I know you will Bella. I'm not worried at all." Jacob's hand soothed over the back of hers.

Well at least one of us isn't worried, Bella thought.

Bella knew when they were getting close. The terrain changed from pavement to gravel, from gravel to dirt.

Bella became more anxious the closer they came. Jacob noticed.

"Bella your heart is beating fast as my wolf's run. You know if you're having second thoughts then that's perfectly fine, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Jacob. I need to do this." Bella said in a steady voice.

"I won't leave you the entire time. I'll always be right there with you Bells. Promise. Anytime you get overwhelmed, you just tell me okay?"

"Okay." Bella smiled.

The car stopped and Jacob squeezed Bella's hand.

"We're here."

"Yeah. I figured." Bella said nervously.

"Hey if you have any questions just ask me okay? I know things will be odd to you. And if you have any questions about sights or stuff like that I'll do my best to help."

Bella smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know you will. Now come on, let's get this over with."

Jacob laughed but released her hand and got out of the car, coming over and opening her door before her hand reached the handle. He took her hand and helped her step from the car. The ground was dirt, she could feel it, and Bella was glad she had opted for her converse. She was-hopefully-less likely to trip this way.

Jacob shut her door for her and his hand gripped hers, the other finding her waist and gently leading her forward.

Bella thought that the walk took miles but she knew it was only a few moments.

"There's a step up in about three feet." Jacob whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" Bella said graciously.

Bella felt a small accomplishment when she stepped at the right time and didn't trip like a stereotypical blind person.

"We're going to walk downhill, were near the beach. We worship there, out in the open. There are shelters of leaves if it rains if you wish to take cover. The sand is sometimes slippery, so just keep a hold of me. I won't let you fall."

"I know you won't." Bella reassured, smiling.

The walk was not long and Bella heard voices not very far down the beach. She gripped Jacob's hand tighter and he squeezed back.

"Don't worry Bella. They will love you."

Bella mumbled something obscene under her breath about how Jacob may be Alpha but he didn't know _everything._

The noise of voices increased and then stopped suddenly and the beach was dead quiet, save the waves against the shore.

"I take it they can see me" Bella whispered so quietly she was sure no one heard.

"Yes, they can." Jacob whispered mockingly back at her.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. I would like you all to meet Bella Swan. My Mate." Jacob's voice was strong.

There were murmurs among the crowd. Of how many people Bella could not estimate.

Bella heard footsteps and turned her face toward the sound, squeezing Jacobs hand and feeling reassured by his returning squeeze, but softly, so she thought maybe not to be worried.

"Hello. My name is Embry Call. I am Jacob's second in command. A member of the pack. It is a great honor to meet you." The boy's voice was soft but firm and sincere.

"It is really nice to meet you as well" Bella replied softly.

After Embry broke the ice-kinda-others began to come forward. Well, the members of Jacob's pack.

Bella met Quill, who came after Embry and she recognized as the voice from that day at the bookstore, then Jared, then Paul, and Sam. Bella counted mentally and remembered Jacob saying there were six men. That was all six.

They all had kind voices like Jacob's, and like Jacob's they were also all strong. But not confident. They were not confident in meeting their Alpha's new mate, and Bella wanted to tell Jacob 'told you so' and made a note to do so later.

After Sam, the last boy had come forward, there was again a silence.

A strong and oddly familiar voice broke that silence.

"Well come on now. Let's get the services started. Everyone can stare at the poor girl later."

The crowd moved, feet shuffling and voices hushed in whispers she was sure were centered on her.

Heavy footsteps came forward and Jacob's hand on her waist rubbed gently.

"Well, now that not quite everyone is staring, maybe I can introduce myself."

"Thanks for that." Jacob said and took a deep breath.

"Bella, this is my dad, Billy. Dad, this is my Bella."

"Well Bella, it's certainly nice to finally meet you. I tell ya, you must be a very special young lady to get my son inside a bookstore every day for months. You're all he's talked about since the day he met ya."

Bella was still struggling with the fact that she was meeting Jacob's father, but Esme had borne her manners into her, thankfully.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. Jacob's told me a little bit about you, but I would love to get to know you sometime. If you would want to that is" Bella finished hurriedly, worried in her lapse of thinking.

"Your family now. 'Couse I want to get to know you. And I'd be honored to spend some time doing just that. Gots to get to know my new daughter." His voice was rough but kind and Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'd better get down to the service. Can't start without me ya know. You be on your way?"

"Yeah Dad, we'll be there. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, boy. Bella, I'll see you later."

"You too sir." Bella smiled.

Bella heard his footsteps retreating and could hear quiet voices and the popping of fire down a little way on the beach.

Bella was so caught up listening she let out a squeak of surprise when Jacob's hand on her waist clenched and he yanked her body into his.

"Gods Bella, your so amazing. I told you everyone would love you. You faced everyone so bravely. My mate. Your going to be such an amazing mate Bella."

"We'll discuss some of that later. But do you really think I did okay?"

"Bella. You did amazing." Jacob kissed her neck and lifted her off her feet, hugging her.

"Okay, let's not make a scene." Bella laughed.

Jacob growled and as always it made Bella giggle.

"I don't want people to think something bad, come on Jacob. Lead the way." Bella pulled away but Jacob just sighed and kept his hold on her, turning toward the sound of sparks and voices.

Jacob helped Bella sit and told her it was a piece of driftwood. He then to her embarrassment and shock spread her knees and planted himself between them, never letting go of her hand.

"Jacob," Bella hissed "what are you doing?"

"This is customary" Jacob whispered "One mate sits in front of the other. And I like sitting like this. I can protect you from the front. And Embry is behind you. Which is also customary. Don't worry Bella, I promise not to mislead you."

"If you knew I was going to be sitting like this," Bella hissed again, "you should have told me to wear a longer skirt!"

Jacob muffled his laughed into his arm as there were hushes among the group and a few of the guys from Jacob's pack laughed and looked at her amused.

"Jacob," Bella whispered straight into his ear "they can hear me can't they."

"Yes sweetheart, they can. But don't worry. They won't say anything."

"Greeeeeeat." Bella groaned.

There were shushes among the crowd.

"We'll discuss it later. The service is starting." Jacob whispered to her.

Bella listened and straightened slightly. She used her overworking senses to become aware of the things around her. The people were all directing their attention to the center of what Bella thought was the circle of crowd. She could feel eyes on her though, and instinctively knew it was the brothers of Jacob's pack watching evaluating her. She was okay with that. They had to get to know her before they could approve of her.

Jacob tugged on her hand and pulled her down and arranged her so that her face was resting on his shoulder and her arms were around his neck, holding both of his. He pulled her ear close to his face and whispered to her.

"Old Quill, the oldest member of the tribe, is going to speak. He's the story teller of het tribe, the oldest and wisest. If you have any questions you can ask, and I'll do my best to explain things throughout the service. He and other men will stand up and tell stories of our people, then at the end there will be a prayer."

Bella nodded her head to tell him she understood the importance of being quiet and made herself comfortable in the position he had placed her in.

An old voice began to speak and soon Bella became entranced in the voice of so much time and knowledge.

Bella did not know how much time had passed, but she could hear the changing pattern in the waves and the voices of the birds.

Jacob described things to her as they happened. When his Dad was speaking, Jacob described to her the motions he would make with his hands. When Bella felt the thumping vibration of drums, Jacob described to her the look of them, and the men playing them.

Near the end of the stories Bella started to smell something strong in the air.

"Jacob. What do I smell?" she whispered straight into his ear.

"Herbs. They cleanse the soul and bring give our troubles to the Gods to help us. They're all natural and grow on the land, in the forests."

Bella accepted his answer and breathed in deeply, almost coughing on the strength of the smell. She felt Jacob's cheek twitch against hers and thought he was holding in a laugh at her.

"Hey. In a few minuets I have to get up to speak. I am going to formally introduce you as my Mate to our people. And the council. Embry and Quill will take my place beside you to guard you. Don't worry Bella. Just be you. And I'm sorry. I will be breaking my promise. I'll have to let go of your hand. But I promise it will only be for a moment. I promise. And I don't break my promises."

Bella smiled. "I know you don't."

A few moments passed, Old Quill finishing with a prayer. After everyone had said their prayers and settled down, Jacob squeezed her hand and stood. He kissed her forehead and Bella blushed. She felt two large bodies move in behind and beside her before Jacob finally released her hand. Someone sat beside her, and to Bella's surprise they spoke.

"It's Quill. Embry's behind you. Don't worry. You're doing great. Just a while longer of stares."

The voice was hushed but had kindness and gentle understanding behind it. Bella smiled in thanks at the boy, scared to speak.

Then Jacob's voice rang out loud and clear and Bella listened to him.

"Quileute people of a long and proud history. We have added a piece of history to our world. An important piece, in my opinion. And quite a beautiful one. I bring her here to meet you all today. She will be the best mother of the tribe this people has ever seen, and our children will bear many more generations to keep their people alive. The pack is in hands of good dead's and kindness. There is strength in those fragile bones she bears, but also gentleness that will keep us all in good health and hands. I formally introduce you to my Mate, and the mother of the pack, seated between trusted members of the pack, Quill Ateara and Embry Call. Bella Swan. My Mate."

Bella felt eyes all zero in on her and she straightened her spine and smiled softly, unsure of the proper response.

Bella heard Jacob's feet on the sand walking toward her and took his hand when he took hers. He pulled her up and put an hand on her waist to guide her forward. He stopped her not very far away and gripped her waist tightly. His voice was happy.

"I am also very proud to tell you all that she has accepted me as _her _Mate as well. And with that, Council, I formally introduce you to the Mate of your Alpha."

There was silence for a heartbeat and Bella was sure her heartbeat could be heard throughout the crowd.

Then a voice that broke the silence, a voice Bella would always be gracious for.

"Well then. Welcome."

You know it by now, right? REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews guys! PLEASE keep it up. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write. And criticism is always welcome! Thanks!

Disclaimer. Don't own Twilight. DURH.

Bella was the center of attention. People were all introducing themselves, all wanting to shake her hand or hug her. Bella liked touch, but not from people she didn't know. There was even no way for her to recognize any voices or footsteps because people were coming and going so quickly.

Finally there was a break in the crowd. Bella had a feeling Jacob had forced the break, feeling that she was overwhelmed.

They were not at the beach anymore. They were at the home Sue Clearwater, the wife of one of the Elders in the tribe. Harry, her husband, had been the first one to speak after Jacob had made his announcement. He had welcomed her. And then the other members followed, all of them coming forward to kiss the back of her hand. Bella didn't think this was necessary, but told herself to stay still and ask Jacob about it later.

There was food everywhere. Bella could smell all of it, mingling and making her not hungry. There were too many different things, a feast for the masses. Jacob sat her on his lap while he was eating and fed her little bits of his lunch, insisting she chew and swallow. She balked when he told her he would rather she be plump than too thin.

Sue Clearwater was a good cook, Bella had to admit. And from what Bella had gathered, her home was very large. If all of the people from the service were here then she thought it might be. But Bella also thought that it was not like modern homes, that it was very much Native American.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to introduce myself." 

"Hey Rach, no trouble. Bella," Jacob turned her waist slightly so she was facing the woman. "Bella, I would like you to meet my sister, Rachel. Rachel, this is my Bella."

Bella smiled and put out her hand to shake it. "It's very nice to meet you."

The woman laughed and slapped away her shaking hand, pulling her into a hug, regardless of being on Jacob's lap.

"Your new so I know you haven't learned yet, but were a very friendly people. We hug. A lot. Probably too much from an outsiders perspective." The girl laughed, and Bella smiled sheepishly.

"It's great to meet you too. You're all our little Jacob has talked about since he met you. I feel like I already know you, not to sound creepy or anything." The girl laughed at her own joke. She slapped Jacob on what Bella thought was the head and Jacob grumbled out a laugh back at her.

"You better run Rachel. Paul's here ya know."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to come say hey to my new sister. Better run before the wolf's breathing down my neck. Bella, I'll catch you around some other time alright? I can't wait to get to know you, honestly. And it was really great to meet you. Don't let Jacob get away with anything." She said the last with a laugh and then she was gone, her footsteps echoing and falling away in the crowd of people.

"And that was my sister Rachel." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"What did she mean by leaving before the wolf was breathing down her neck?" Bella asked, confused.

Jacob laughed wholeheartedly. "Paul is her mate. Rachel's just being stubborn. She knows that he's a wolf so he enjoys the chase."

"But I thought you said it hurts to be away from your mate."

"It does. Rachel doesn't ever go away for long. And she knows she'll have to accept him eventually. There are just a few more things she wants to do before she starts that part of her life. And Paul knows that too. But that doesn't stop the wolf from constantly seeking her. "

Bella thought about that answer and decided that it was not a bad thing. She could understand where Rachel was coming from. But Bella did not have anything to do. She wanted her life with Jacob to start. She wished it would have started sooner.

The 'lunch' lasted into the afternoon and Bella got anxious. She was not used to being around so many people. Her oversensitive blind senses were worn out and that fact was making her nervous.

Jacob noticed. He pulled her to the side of a group, stealing a moment of just the two of them for a minute. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Bella said lamely with a smile.

"We'll leave soon. We'll say goodbye to my father, then go home."

"No Jacob! I'm fine really. I don't want to leave early."

"Bella we've been here for hours. It's time to go."

Jacob pulled her to him and she tucked her tired head into his chest. "Besides," He whispered into her ear. "I don't like sharing you with so many people. I'm ready to have you all to myself again. And I don't want Alice to think I've taken you captive" Jacob added with a smile and a laughing grumble in his chest. Bells smiled and squeezed him in a hug that he gladly returned.

Billy gave Bella yet another hug before they left. Jacob got a hug too and talked shortly with him before they left. Quill and Embry came to tell Bella goodbye as well and then the other boys followed. Jacob gave short orders about something like patrols that Bella didn't understand but let it go.

They tried to leave quietly, but with all eyes on them that was kind-of hard to do. Everyone noticed and a few people asked Jacob if something was wrong. Jacob replied calmly to the crowd and told them that they were both tired and wished to go home. Jacob said that he would bring Bella back soon to see everyone again. There were still hushed whispers all around them as they made their leave but Bella's mind did not comprehend their words.

Jacob's hand was tight on hers and his hand on her waist warm. He helped her into the car and Bella kept her head up, smiled, and waved when they pulled out of the gravel lot near the Clearwater's home. She did not know if anyone saw her wave or if it was for nothing, but Jacob didn't say anything and she thought that they were probably being watched.

As soon as they hit pavement Bella's head slumped. Jacob's hand in hers squeezed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I'm blind, so my senses other than sight are always hypersensitive. And today with so many people and sounds and smells and hugging….I is just worn out. "

Jacob exhaled roughly. "Bella why didn't you say something sooner? We would have left as soon as you started to get tired. There was no reason for you to let it get this bad." His voice was hard and cold.

"Jacob. I'm blind. Hun you're going to have to get used to the fact that being around so many people kind of scares me. And that I'm able to holding my head up. And that I really enjoyed meeting all of your people today." The last was said softly and sweetly.

Even though Bella could not see it, Jacob turned his head toward Bella's and smiled at her. He pulled on her arm and kissed the back of her hand, rubbing his lips against her cool skin.

Bella exhaled; content and tired. She turned her head in Jacob's direction and closed her unseeing eyes, laying her head against the back of the seat and listening to the music that played over the radio.

Bella was being lifted. She had known this feeling before, but last time she had been inside. And dressed more decently.

Jacob laughed. "I thought you were out fro the day. Your snores could have woken the dead."

"Hey, I don't snore!" Bella protested with a yawn and Jacob's laugh continued.

She heard the car door shut and then a few steps later the squeak of her door as it opened.

"Where'd you get a key?" Bella asked, curious.

"One day at the bookstore. I kinda took advantage of you being blind and jacked your keys. Annnnnnnd then had them copied and brought them back and put 'em in your jacket and you never knew. I _can_ blame it on the whole mate thing though. I have to be able to get to you at all times. And breaking down your door might be frowned upon. So the key seemed like a good idea. Your not mad are you?"

Bella laughed softly. "No, I'm not mad. I was just curious. You can break in any time you want." She said the last in her best sexy voice and Jacob's body stiffened slightly, making Bella giggle. She had the effect she had wished for.

They moved forward again and Bella heard the door close as softly as it had opened. Jacob turned on the light switch, not that it helped her any. He put her down on the couch and then sat next to her.

"Think you can go back to sleep?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I think I could. But firstly, Alice has been with Carlisle and Esme long enough. I'm sure she would rather be here. And I promised Esme that I would come over as soon as you brought me home."

"Ah, making sure that the date went well I am sure."

"Probably. But she has nothing to worry about." Bella smiled.

"So, do you mind I fi slip out while your gone? I'll try to be back by the time your back, but I can't guarantee that. I need to do some wolf business. But after that," his voice became low.

"I'm going to come back to that comment that I wanted some alone time with you."

Bella's heart fluttered slightly and Jacob came forward quickly to peck her lips.

"Take your time,"

She said with a smile.

"But I'll be waiting."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOOOOWWWWWWWWWW Pretty Please?


	13. Chapter 13

Gosh guys, this chapter was SO much fun to write. I hope it's just as fun to read. REVIEW if it is!

Disclaimer. Don't own Twilight.

Bella brought Alice home after a long chat with Esme about how her date had went. Bella had nothing but good things to say, but Esme still worried that Bella had become too tired and gave Jacob a 'minus sign' in her book on this one. In addition to other 'plus signs' for other good things he had done. Bella didn't even begin to understand, and didn't want to try.

Alice got told a little different story when they got home and Bella enjoyed the joy of laughing with her baby sister over a boy. She and Alice had sister time that afternoon. Alice wanted to go outside and play but held back and did simple things inside the house. She could see that Bella was tired and knew the sings that her eyes were hurting her. She asked Bella about it once but was told

"Alice. I'm fine." And knew to let it drop after that.

In the evening when light outside started to fade Alice and Bella fixed dinner. Bella put aside an extra plate filled with food.

During dinner Bella got a text from Jacob.

'Hey babe. Gonna be late. Again. Keep waiting for me. There'll be someone outside protecting you. Don't worry. Miss you.'

After dishes were done Alice asked Bella who the food was for?

"It's for Jacob. He had to go to work, but he's going to stop by after. Alice, is Jacob being here okay with you? Because this is your home too. And if you ever, ever feel like you're being left out or neglected in any way, all you have to do is tell me. You come first for me. You know that."

Alice put her sister's hand on her face like she was accustomed to do. "I don't mind Sissy. I like Jacob. And I like seeing _you_ happy. So I don't mind if he comes around."

Bella smiled and petted her sisters hair. "But do you mind how often he comes around? You have to understand that Jacob might be spending _a lot_ of time here. Maybe even some nights too. But I'm still always going to be here when you need me. And you still have Carlisle and Esme. None of us are going anywhere. Just means that Jacob will be around for you too. And ya know, he can play sports and things with you. Things that I can't do." Bella said with a sudden pleasant thought. She was always sad she couldn't play things like that with Alice. The blind could not catch a ball.

Alice and Bella went outside after it got dark to look at stars. Of course Bella could not actually see the stars, but Alice loved to describe their colors and shapes to her. Bella loved to feel the cool night breeze and smell the forest.

They stayed near the cottage. They got lawn chairs from the porch and Bella picked up her book. Alice started trying to find constellations. It only took a few moments before Bella could hear Alice's snore. Bella could feel the good presence near and knew it was one of the wolves out in the night keeping an eye on her and Alice. Bella had a thought and went inside the house for a moment. She came back outside a few moments later with a bowl of warmed soup and toast in one hand, and a pair of Jacob's shorts in the other. Alice's snore was louder and her breathing deeper now.

Bella set the food on a table near the porch and took the shorts out farther into the yard with her. She hesitated, then whistled softly.

"I'm not sure who's out here, but it's going to be a cold night. And you've been out here for quite a while. It's not much, but there's some hot soup and toast on the porch. And here's a pair of Jacob's shorts. I can bring out a blanket. It'll be warmer. And I didn't do anything to the soup, it's just garden herbs and veggies. No meat. But if you don't want to eat it I understand- OH!"

A very human hand touched hers.

"I carry my own jeans. But thanks. The food smells amazing. And its Embry, by the way. "

Bella smiled, her heart springing in her chest. "You're so quiet! I never hear Jacob either. And I have amazing hearing. It comes with the whole blind thing."

Embry laughed. "Our quietness comes with the whole wolf thing."

Bella giggled then reminded herself that Alice was asleep and she needed to keep her voice down.

"My little sister Alice is asleep in the chair. The soup is on that table on the porch, and I don't know if you guys drink coffee or coco or if you want anything to drink at all."

"I like coco. And thanks. If you want I can carry the child inside. She's got to be cold out here. I won't wake her. Deathly quiet, remember?"

Bella hesitated, but spoke. "That would be nice. You can put her on the couch if you want; or her bedroom-Just follow me." Bella finished with a laugh.

She couldn't hear his steps as she started back to the cottage but she sensed his presence and that was enough. She paused at the chairs and felt Embry go to Alice and heard the chair squeak slightly when she was lifted. Bella made her way up the walk and opened the door for Embry. He went through and Bella left it open, just in case Embry was not comfortable being in her home without an escape.

"Her room is-"

"Bella, I can smell it." Embry told her and laughed at her dumbfounded look.

Bella laughed then. "Of course you can. Well then, just lay her on the bed and close the door. I'll wake her later to get ready for bed."

Bella laughed at herself and went outside to get the soup. She brought it in and set it on the table along with the toast. She heard Alice's door close softly and then heard footsteps and knew that Embry was purposefully making noise only for her benefit.

"I brought the food in here. It might stay warmer longer this way. If you wish to eat outside though then you of course may. I wasn't sure you would be comfortable eating in here…"

"If you'll allow it, I would enjoy eating inside."

Bella smiled at that. "Of course you can."

"And Bella? You can close the door. I'm not afraid to be in your home."

Bella smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure. I'm new to all this. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I wasn't even sure if it was stepping out of line to offer the food."

At that Embry laughed wholeheartedly. "Bella, food is ALWAYS a welcome thing. You could never offend us. We are the pack of your mate. And I know you have not been around long, but you'll learn things quickly. And the first thing you'll learn; wolves can eat. Like eat you out of house and home in no time flat. Our stomachs are the equivalent to a dumpster."

Bella laughed but took note of that in her head. She was grateful for Embry's kindness.

They sat at the table and Bella took the opportunity Embry offered her to ask questions that were burning in her brain. And when Bella hesitated with a question Embry just told her information. He told her about the people and families, and mostly about the pack. Rachel was Jacob's sister, whom Bella knew, and Paul had been trying to Mate Rachel since high school.

Bella asked how Paul could go that long, but Embry just said that Rachel was stubborn and Paul was tough.

Embry finished his bowl of soup in what Bella was convinced was record time, and Bella hurriedly fixed him another. Embry protested, but was overruled.

Bella was tired and yawned as she cleaned up from Embry's soup. He had gone outside to run a lap around the house to check for danger. Bella thought he meant I wolf form, but didn't ask. She heard the door open and Embry's voice.

"It's Embry. All clear around the perimeter. Jacob said he would be home soon. And he said something about you better still be waiting. SO don't even wana know what that means."

Bella laughed and rubbed her nose with her elbow because her hands were still in dishwater.

"I could have cleaned up" Embry spoke.

Bella laughed. "Psh. A boy who offers to do his own dishes. Besides, aren't I supposed to be the uh, 'mother' of the pack? Cook and clean and all that?"

Embry laughed. "Yes, being our Alpha's Mate, you are the Mother of the pack. But that doesn't mean that you have to do our laundry. It more means that you are who will be there for us long after our own mothers are gone. Our birth mothers that is. You are the future of our pack. We have to have a woman's influence. We are just a bunch of wild boys after all." He laughed and Bella smiled, thinking about what he had said.

"Well regardless, I enjoy cooking, and cleaning is not that big of a deal."

Bella finished dishes and Embry surprised her by grabbing the dish towel and drying them. Bella fixed tea for herself and coco for Embry, and they sat outside on the porch for a while.

Bella didn't mind the chill with her sweater on, but Embry grabbed the blanket off the couch and her fuzzy socks from the laundry by the bathroom anyway. She didn't think it was necessary, but Embry explained that it was in their nature to make sure she was always comfortable and safe. And if she even got a cold or runny nose from being outside in the cold while he was there he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Even being as wrapped up as she was, Embry sat close to her to provide her with his added heat.

Bella told him that since she had asked him so many questions that he was welcome to ask her anything he was wondering.

Bella could feel his hesitation and encouraged.

"Well, Jacob doesn't want us to make you uncomfortable with any questions, and I don't know what to avoid and what's safe."

"Jacob worries too much. Tell ya what, you ask a question and if I don't feel comfortable answering it, I won't. "

"Okay, I guess that's fine. Well, I was kinda wondering about why you live so connected to your parents. Like you live in their house, but it's your own home."

Bella considered the question. "Well, I'm blind. And even though I can take care of myself just fine, but because I have Alice, it's just better that someone with eyes is close. And I have always had a weak immune system, and Carlisle is the best doctor there is. Having him close is nice. And I'm not sure I could live without Esme. She's just amazing. She's my best friend. Even though that sounds corny as all get out." Bella laughed with slight humor.

"When we moved here Esme decided that I could use my own space, and it's not like Alice could be far, so she bought the house with the cottage and then had the walkway built so that the houses are completely connected. It's my own house. I do my own laundry and cook and clean, but if we ever need anything she and Carlisle are only a short walk away. And if we ever get lonely or anything then it's so easy to go to the big house because Esme's always home. They're the only family that Alice and I have ever had."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Embry said. "Not to be rude, but how do you pull off so much being like you are?"

"Blind you mean? I've just learned. I have been blind for 11 years. And so I guess it all just kinda got practiced enough and I can do it on my own. Cooking is something I already knew how to do and Esme helped me change how I did things after the incident, and there are objects that help me too. Things made specifically for the blind and things from every day that you wouldn't thing would be helpful that really are."

"Thank-you for obliging my questions. I know it was a little edgy."

"I had choice in answering. If I hadn't wanted to I wouldn't have."

Then Embry asked her about the bookstore and how she liked her job. Bella enjoyed telling him about her love of books, and then laughed when Embry had to ask her the question of how she read when she was blind. Bella brought out onto the porch one of her books in braille and took enjoyment in listening to Embry as she explained the letters. Bella was so engrossed that she didn't notice Embry stiffen for a moment. But then she did.

She kept her mouth shut with good sense. Embry sniffed deeply and scooted slightly closer to Bella. She kept still, trying in vain to hear anything. Then Embry relaxed.

"Hey, it's been seriousally awesome spending time with you. I'll be around. And back soon to keep watch I am sure. If you ever need anything just holler. There's _always_ someone out here. Thanks again for dinner Bella. You'll have to start rationing it when word gets around how good a cook you are. Bye Bella." There was a smile in his voice and squeezed he her hand quickly before hopping up off the porch. He didn't go any farther than that though, and Bella sat confused.

Then she felt it, like a pull in her chest. Jacob. He was home.

"Hey Bro, don't know if you know it yet but gosh your girl can cook. And she's super cool to talk too. You ever need someone here I'll always be on call."

"Good to hear it Brother. Now get on home. Jared's on watch tonight."

Bella heard chest and skin smacking and thought maybe a hug? Then feet running on the dirt, their sound gone quickly.

"There you are." The voice purred. The voice she had craved to hear for hours.

"Still waiting, as was requested. Although know that I don't enjoy to be kept waiting." Bella made her voice sassy, thinking pout.

Hands came under her knees and behind her back and she released a little squeak.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Face in her neck and breathing deep, Jacob made Bella giggle as he carried her through the front door, blanket and all, and then closed it behind them. He carried her to the couch but instead of dumping her there this time he laid her down and then did the most surprising thing yet and followed her down.

Bella let out a breath in surprise and Jacob was there to suck in that breath as he swooped down to capture her lips in his. Jacob was intent on what he was doing and Bella's heart fluttered at his intense kisses.

Jacob let his weight rest on Bella and she loved the feel of it. The heat of him that sunk into her skin.

He was shirtless. Bella reached her arms up around his neck to hold him closer and got pure skin. Male and muscled.

Bella did not protest when Jacob's hands were in her hair or slipping the blanket out from around her. She did not protest when his lips left hers to trail down her neck. Or when he lifted up her shirt to grind his hands into her back. But when she heard material rip Bella was suddenly very aware of their surroundings.

"Jacob" She said between gasps.

"Jacob, what has gotten into you?"

"Jacob, if you want this to go any further we need to relocate."

And still nothing. Her shirt was ripped almost all the way up, his hands close enough to her breasts to make her pant.

He was not there, not Jacob. Small growling sounds made Bella think that this was more the wolf than the man. Not that she minded.

He kept distracting her with his touch and Bella could not keep a straight mind. Finally she pushed at him.

"Jacob, Jacob, listen to me."

"Jacob, STOP." That got his attention.

He went still. His hands that were on her back were stiff, his head on her chest heavy.

"Jacob," Bella panted.

Slowly he lifted his head. She put her hands on his face. His lips were a little puffy from all the kissing, but that wasn't what Bella noticed.

His eyes were squeezed closed tight.

"Bella, stop." He gritted out.

And Bella realized her mistake.

"No, no, Jacob listen. I didn't mean I tlike that. Jacob!" But the damage was done. Jacob got up, even though Bella pulled him back.

"Stay. Stay right here Jacob and let me explain." And then she felt bad instantly again when he went stiff and did exactly as she had asked, the Mating not giving him the choice.

She put her hands softly back on his face and stroked.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't realize my mistake. I just wanted to get your attention, ad talking wasn't working. I didn't mean anything by pushing you away."

Jacob turned his face away, still hard under her hands.

"Jacob. Seriously. Do you think I minded? Or did you not notice that I was kissing you back? Or moaning, much to my embarrassment?"

Jacob mumbled something.

"Huh?"

Sigh. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. About moaning."

"Well I cant really help it when a guy walks into my house and ravishes me on the couch. Especially when it's a beautiful muscled amazing man who's doing the ravishing. Not to mention that his growls….well they make me want to do very naughty things."

Jacob's lips twitched at that. He sighed.

"Bella, I ripped your clothes."

"I have more." She replied immediately.

"But I should have had more control. I was wolfed out almost all day and I guess it just hasn't left me."

"I don't mind. I'm not worried about you hurting me, but if we were to continue I think we should leave the couch and make our way somewhere more private."

"Bella, what you did today for Embry…You're such a good person. You're going to be the best Mate there ever was, you already are. Seeing how kind you were in Embry's mind….Well I guess it kinda got to me. And by that I mean I kinda wanted to jump you."

Bella smiled. "I'll make a note to be nice next time I wana be jumped."

Jacob smiled slightly. He turned his face into her hand and brought his up to hold hers to him. He began to relax slightly and Bella was eventually able to coax him back down so that he was straddling her waist and his body was curved so that his head was lying on her chest. Bella stroked his hair and ran her fingers through the coarse strands. Jacob purred, his chest releasing the vibrating grumble. Bella smiled.

Where his lower body rested on her waist, he was hard. Jacob didn't say anything, and Bella didn't either.

Jacob shifted his head slightly and sniffed at her. Then he fingered her torn clothing.

"It's okay Jacob. I have other shirts."

He said nothing.

They lay there for a while, Bella just letting Jacob wrap his arms around her waist while she stroked his hair. Finally he had relaxed and seemed to be okay again.

However he hadn't said a word. Bella had talked to him, but his responses were grunts, no words leaving his lips.

Then he surprised her. Jacob turned his face into the bare shin of her chest and pressed kisses there. Not heated or rushed, just pecks of his lips that made her blush and brought heat to her skin. He kissed up her neck to her jugular and then very slowly licked her skin there. Bella's breathing was erratic.

Then he stopped. And moved up to press against her lips.

"Bella," he sighed her name against her lips.

"Come on," Bella spoke. She gripped his arms and pushed, but this time kept hold of them. Jacob stood up and Bella used her hold on his arms to haul herself up as well. She kept a tight hold on one of his arms and used her other hand to guide them to her bedroom. There Bella took Jacob to the bed and pushed him down so that he was sitting. She stood.

"I've got to go get Alice into her jammies for bed. I want you to stay just as you are. Seriously."

Jacob didn't say anything. He remained still. Bella sighed but let go of his arms slowly and backed away. She thought she heard a slight whimper but kept walking."

Bella smiled. Alice was in the exact position she had been when Embry had dumped her. Bella knew this by where she placed her hand on Alice's foot to wake her. Alice was groggy, but brushed her teeth and was in PJ's and asleep again in no time. Bella waited to feel the heat from the nightlight and then closed Alice's door after her.

She stopped outside her own door to think.

Bella closed the door to her bedroom behind her. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. Her eyes were giving her a good night. She could almost make out a shadow. It rarely happened to the blind, but Bella was one of the randomly lucky that sometimes got shadows. And tonight was one of those times. Not that it made much difference. She was still blind.

Bella turned on the bathtub and made sure the water was hot. She filled it up most of the way, but left some space for a body to fit without the water sloshing over the edge.

Bella went back out to the bedroom where Jacob was. He hadn't moved. Bella went over and took charge, having decided this was what she thought she needed to do.

She lifted Jacob's arms over his head and pulled his shirt off. He had put one on when he got up to go to the bathroom earlier. Jacob didn't protest. Then she pulled on his arms until he obliged her by standing. She held her breath and reached her hands down to unzip his jeans. She pushed them down his legs and Jacob stepped out of them. Bella took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. She left the door open in case she needed to hear Alice.

Bella dimmed the light over the large bathtub. She let go of Jacob but he just stood there.

She sighed and went to him. She put her hands on his boxers and pushed at them. That got Jacob's attention and he stepped back, away from her.

Bella put her hands on her hips. "Then do it yourself." She told him.

There was hesitation, but after a moment Bella heard fabric hit the floor.

Bella smiled. "Good. Now get in the tub."

Bella heard the water swish and splash as Jacob's body mass was added to the water. Bella grabbed her scrubby and a bottle of her favorite chocolate body wash. 

She moved to kneel beside the tub and Jacob pulled his knees up to his chest to cover himself.

Bella laughed. "Jacob, sweetheart, I'm blind. I can't see anything. Which means there's no reason to cover anything."

Jacob seemed to realize she was right.

Bella moved right next to the tub and reached her hand in to get the scrubby wet. Then she squirted soap onto it and rubbed it between her hands to make it bubbly.

Bella reached out to Jacob and gently began to run the scrubby along his skin. He didn't flinch or stiffen, he just remained still.

Bella kept running the soapy sponge-like object across his shoulders and back, his neck and chest. She hummed as she did it. She didn't make the act sensual or sexual. She didn't tease him. She scrubbed his arms. She told him about how her day had gone after Jacob had left. She told him what Esme had said about their date. She told him about Embry liking her cooking and the kind things he had said to her that had made her feel so good.

Bella told Jacob about how much Alice liked the stars. She told him what they had for dinner, and remembered that there was food left for him on a plate in the fridge. She would see that he ate. Later.

Jacob was in Heaven and Hell at the same time. Bella was touching him. She had him naked in the bathtub and she was running a brush filled with soap that smelled like she did all over him. And she was talking to him. Telling him the events of her day and how much she liked his Brother. And Jacob loved her all the more for it. But she was acting like nothing had happened.

Like Jacob hadn't come home and practically raped her. Threw her down on the couch like some cheap hooker and then mounted her. He had ripped her clothing, and he hadn't even known he was doing it. He could have hurt her. Could have left marks on her delicate porcelain skin.

He let the wolf have his way with her.

Jacob had been listening to Sam, one of his Brothers, as he remembered in vivid memory what he had been doing with his girlfriend Leah Clearwater before he left to meet the pack. And after sex on the brains off all the pack, there had been only one thing on Jacob's mind. And unfortunate for Bella, he was still thinking like the wolf even when he shifted back to human form.

And what she had done for Embry….it was amazing. She was so amazing. She cooked for his brother, provided him with hot food and a warm place to eat. With company. And she was not scared, not the entire time. Jacob had seen everything in Embry's mind when he shifted to run perimeter checks.

There had been no scent of fear, not the entire time.

Bella thought that Jacob was not listening to her, well not really at least. He seemed to be in his own mind, thinking. But Bella understood that. She wanted him to. She wanted him to think things through and realize that nothing had been as bad as it had seemed.

When she was younger, and after the incident, she had had terrible panic attacks. They still happened, but back then they were almost daily.

When those bad times came, this is what Esme had done. A hot bath. Scrubbing her back softly with scented soap. And talking.

That was what made the difference. It was the talking. Telling random and unimportant things, telling things you had seen on tv or a passage from a new book you had read. It didn't matter really what it was. But the sound of the pther persons voice, that's what made everything so much better.

And Bella did not know what else to do with Jacob, when he was so withdrawn from her all of the sudden. She didn't want him to stay like that. So she did this. And she thought that since she was his Mate that the sound of her voice would possibly be more beneficial than that of anyone else's.

The water cooled down. But Bella still scrubbed softly and talked.

Jacob listened.

And slowly, Bella's idea worked like magic.

Jacob relaxed. His body loosened. His shoulders slumped and his head was swaying slowly side to side in rhythm to her voice.

Bella's arm was pretty much numb by the time Jacob finally turned around toward her.

He turned around in the water, still sitting. Bella paused her motions and her voice and just sat there.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. And Bella sighed in relief.

Jacob stood up, towering over her, and stepped out of the tub. Bella turned in the direction of his movements.

Jacob reached down and lifted Bella up by her forearms, and right into his arms. He threw the scrubby that was in her hands into the tub of slowly draining bath water.

Jacob had put a towel around his waist. He carried Bella to the bed and sat her down on the side much as she had done for him. And also like she had done for him, Jacob stripped her of her shirt, the same one he had torn. He stood Bella up and unbuttoned her pants. He slid them down her legs and helped her step out of them.

Bella did not protest. It would not be fair.

Bella was in her bra and panties, but Jacob wasn't paying much attention to that. He threw her clothes in the corner where he would dispose of them later.

He picked Bella up bridal style and turned down the quilts and sheets. Jacob did not let go of her as he crawled into bed. She was secured to him as he layed down and tucked both their feet under the blankets. Jacob covered them both and made sure that Bella was tucked in good.

He then lowered his arm to around her. His whole body was surrounding her.

And Bella loved it. They had never touched with this much skin, not this close before. The had not done much more than kiss.

But this wasn't sexual. This was connecting on a different level. Jacob was accepting what Bella already had. She wasn't leaving. She was sticking around, and Jacob better learn that she wasn't scared of him.

Bella kept quiet, but squirmed a little closer once under the sheets. Jacob liked this and pressed himself closer to her also. So close that every inch of her skin was covered somewhere by his. His chin on top of her neck partly, also semi resting in the crook of her neck. Jacob was breathing in her scent at all times.

Bella didn't mind the nakedness. She loved that her senses were so acute since she didn't have her eyes. That meant that her sense of touch was better. And she could feel Jacob everywhere against hre so much better.

Jacob held her physically close, his arm semi tense around her. Bella wanted him to relax and sleep.

So she squirmed against him and got closer than she thought was humanly possible. But then again, Jacob was not human. So it was defiantly possible.

Then she hummed, softly. An old nursery rhyme that she remembered humming to Alice when she was a baby. And Jacob hugged her close.

And Bella's humming became more faint and more faint. Jacob's breathing was strong and deep. And they were both asleep. And yet still both so aware of each other. And it was amazing.

What did you think? Click the little REVIEW button and tell me!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. Don't own Twilight. Sigh.

Sorry for the long wait, and it's not even that long of a chapter! I know I know, disappointing. But hey, better than nothing right? Enjoy!

Bella didn't want to wake up. But there was a wonderful sensation against her neck. The roughness of lips and the wetness of a tongue. Bella squirmed and there was a weight that moved against her. She giggled.

Bella moved her hands to grab the back of his head and run her fingers in his hair. There was a purr.

He moved against her, his body moving further toward her. Sort of on top of. Bella liked the feeling.

She opened her eyes, out of habit. Not that she saw anything. She was kinda disappointed not to be able to see the beautiful creature next to her. But then she forgot her disappointment.

Jacob's kisses moved upward. From neck to lips. And Bella responded with equal force. She didn't think it was morning yet. She didn't worry about waking Alice. She slept hard.

Jacob was forceful in his kisses. It looked to Bella like he had gotten over his sudden fear of hurting her.

Bella responded and kissed him back as best she could. She gripped and puled at his hair and lifted up her upper body to get closer. Jacob's hands were under her lower back then, supporting her. They were involved. Jacob moved lower, from neck to the top of her breasts. And then back again. Bella pulled at him and Jacob came.

He moved his body against her. He moved atop her. They were rolling and moving at all times. They touched. They kissed.

Jacob's lips moved lower, but a little slower this time. He was slightly hesitant about something. Bella's breathing was gasps of air through her lungs.

Bella's hands were on his face, so she could feel his emotions through her fingers. He was very dedicated, he was happy, he was contemplating.

"Jacob," Bella gasped.

He lifted his head.

Bella ran her fingers over his face quickly, feeling.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

He hesitated.

"Bella, I don't want to mess things up by taking things too quickly. And I don't want to take advantage of anything you might be feeling because of the mating connection. It could just be the Mating thing that makes you uh….want me, and I don't want you to feel bad or regret anything and-"

"JACOB!" Bella's voice was sharp.

"Jacob! _You _can't know that it's not the Mate thingy, but _I can_. I know how I feel Jacob, and this doesn't have anything to do with something supernatural. And even if it did, I could never, ever regret anything that happened with you. Ever."

Jacob was still. "I uh, I didn't think of that. But Bella…do you feel that way? About me I mean?"

Bella sighed. "If you would stop stopping I might be able to give you a better answer than what I can now."

Jacob's face lit up at that.

He moved quickly back to her lips and kissed her. Jacob was still smiling and against her lips it made Bella smile too. He wrapped his arms under her and around her waist and while they kissed one hand crept to squeeze her butt and Bella squealed out a giggle.

Jacob laughed along with her and they played and kissed some more.

Bella was in heaven. Jacob's kisses were all over her face and neck.

She could feel the pleasure of the wolf, of how much his wolf craved touching her. Jacob's body was vibrating with pleasure.

Bella thought that Jacob must have been holding back, restraining himself, possibly in pain because of how much pleasure he was having now while touching her. She made a mental note to touch him more often and let him hold her.

Jacob knew that the mood was too serious and had an idea. He grabbed Bella's hips and spun them, switching positions so that Bella was on top of Jacob and he could reach her to tickle her. Bella exploded in giggles, not expecting the sudden mood lifter.

They played like that's for a while, each fighting for dominance. They still kissed and touched, and Jacob even made Bella gasp and arch when his knuckles stroked slowly over her peaked nipples. Jacob smiled in satisfaction while Bella shuddered in pleasure.

Bella knew that Jacob thought he had the upper hand and knew exactly how to prove him wrong. One time when Jacob flipped them and Bella was on top, when Jacob went to tickle her she wiggled herself down his hips to straddle his hips while she wiggled from his tickling. Jacob gasped and stopped immediately. Bella giggled. She was sitting on his very hard and very insistent member that she had been able to feel inside his towel all night.

Jacob was extremely still under her and Bella put her hand over her mouth, giggling. Jacob growled and Bella gasped when he made a lithe motion and flipped their roles again, bringing his lower body down on top of her. Jacob ground himself into Bella's panty clad lower body and she gasped. He released a low growl.

"Jacob" She gasped and he slowed down, which really didn't help any.

"Jacob we don't have enough time for this," She breathed out.

Still, grinding. A rumble in his chest. A sigh.

He stopped.

Bella was breathing quickly. "Okay, you have more power, I submit." She breathed out and Jacob laughed through his throat.

"And don't forget it." He laughed back at her.

Bella laughed and they took a few moments of silence to get breathing at a normal. Jacob's weight on her made Bella feel warm, whole. It was an amazing feeling. And one that she missed as soon as Jacob rolled off her to thump onto the bed near her side.

He pulled her toward him and tucked her into his chest. "Bella, I wish I could say that I'm sorry….but I can't, because I'm not."

Bella smiled. "Good. Because I might have to beat you up if you said you were sorry."

Jacob smiled at her. "You enjoy being woken up by an insane man groping you and growling?"

"As long as he's insane about me!" Bella said back at him and Jacob laughed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. There's no doubt's in my mind, whatsoever."

Bella frowned. "Are you sure? About the no doubt's part. 'Cause I never really asked you if you were okay with all of this. The whole 'Mate' thing. You've just been trying to help me, and I never thought to ask you if you needed help."

"Bella," Jacob scolded softly. "There is not a fiber of my entire being that does not know that you are my Mate. But even if you weren't my mate, I could never not love you. Your so…Gods Bella I don't even have words to describe it. You're just amazing. I want you, mate or not. I think I might have, uh, proven you that this morning, no?" Jacob moved his hips against her side and Bella would feel the erection still protruding into her stomach.

"Oh, I have no doubt's there big guy." She responded breathily.

"And if I ever need to tell you anything, you can be assured that I will. Think, you can always force the secrets out of me. One way or another." He said with a smile. But Bella frowned. She didn't want to 'force' Jacob to do anything just because of the Mating bond.

"Bella, don't frown. Please?"

Jacob's hands smoothed over her face and Bella smiled for him. They lay in content silence for a while.

Bella moved and went to reach for her talking clock when Jacob groaned and pulled her back to him, holding her immobile.

"Jacob I was just reaching for the clock to see what time it is. It reads it aloud."

Jacob moved and lifted his head and then proceeded to flop it down heavily onto the pillow again. "Its 6:30. In the morning. Plenty of time to sleep some more. And now you don't even need to move."

Bella laughed at him. "Jacob, it's Monday. I have to work and Alice has to go to school. And I have to shower and fix breakfast before any of those things can happen."

Jacob growled softly at her when she yet again tried to move.

"Jacob. You have to let me up."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. If you don't, Alice will come in here and see her big sister half naked in bed with an equally naked man."

"I can hear her when she wakes up."

Bella huffed.

"You'll never get any food"

That got his attention.

"That's what I thought. Now let me up. I'll shower and fix my people some food. Then you can take me to work and Alice to school. Deal?"

Jacob thought. "Deal."

It still took a few tries but Jacob eventually let her up. Bella shivered at the cold morning air and missed the warmth Jacob provided. She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned on the shower and luxuriated in the steam that came from the hot water. Bella loved long hot showers, but this morning there was not time.

It was seven when she came out of the bathroom, and she hurried to the kitchen to get breakfast started, swatting away Jacob's hands on her waist as she passed him. Once the vegan bacon was in the pan and heating up, she went and opened Alice's door. Alice was still snoring softly.

Bella smiled. She loved that her sister could sleep through the night without the nightmares that often plagued Bella herself.

Alice was groggy as usual while Bella helped her get dressed fro the day. Alice was old enough now to pick out her own clothes and get her things together by herself, but Bella still liked to help sometimes.

Alice poured herself a glass of Juice and Bella warmed the homemade cheese biscuits she made every weekend.

Bella heard Alice squeal in giggles when Jacob picked her up from behind. Bella smiled, wishing again that she could see the happy moment.

Jacob came up behind her and kissed her cheek in a peck that she hoped would not intrigue Alice.

Jacob sniffed. "That doesn't smell like meat." He commented warily.

"That's because its vegan, silly!" Alice told him.

"It's what?" Jacob asked with a groan.

"It's healthy. And it's good. You'll even like it, you'll see. Just give it a try. Don't worry, were not vegetarian, but this is just as good as regular Bacon."

Alice agreed with her and Jacob said that he would give it a try, because Bella had made it for him. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and Bella one too. With lots of French Vanilla crème in it, like she liked.

Bella accepted the cup from him graciously and took the biscuits from the warmer. She put the bacon slices between the biscuits and set them on the table for Alice and Jacob to dig in.

Then she used the speaker to the house to inform Carlisle that the nice young boy she had told them about has offered her a ride to work and she had accepted. Carlisle told her to call if she got kidnapped, and to be safe. She agreed with a laugh.

When she walked back to the table to get herself a sandwich she could hear two hungry mouths feasting readily.

"So, someone likes the vegan food."

"Well how could I not when a nice young lady cooks for him?"

Bella blushed and took a bite to avoid answering.

Alice was delighted to be driven to school in Jacob's Rabbit. She liked that he yelled at the crossing guard for not paying attention and loved when he made her sister smile. And it helped that Jacob was such a very handsome boy.

Bella told Alice that her regular after school plans were to take place and didn't embarrass her by kissing her on the cheek like the moms did. Alice loved her sister.

Rosalie was bursting with joy when Jacob walked Bella into the store and stayed for a few minutes before departing for class. She wanted every detail, and Bella blushed and giggled to finally be the one with the news. She had to change and shorten her story in parts that involved anything werewolf, but the romantical parts were good enough.

With the blizzard over and the roads very much cleared, people were out and about all day. The bookstore along with the other few shops around them were bursting with people, everyone glad to be rid of the cabin fever.

When Jacob came by at noon Rosalie told Bella to go upstairs and spend lunch with her man while she ran the shop for a while. Bella felt guilty about leaving Rose alone, but enjoyed her time with Jacob. He had to go back to school in the afternoon for one class and then he was going to the Reservation to try and get business done so that he could spend the evening and night with her and Alice without interruption.

He kissed her at the door before he left and told her that he would meet her on the way home. Bella blushed when Rosalie made cat calls from somewhere within the shop and Jacob laughed, enjoying Bella's reddened face as he was shooed out the door.

Bella and Rose worked until 6, Bella have long since sent Alice home with Carlisle. Jacob had been there for an hour whenever the last customer was rang up and gone, and Rosalie put the 'Closed' sign on the door with a deep sigh.

"Bella! It's over! Finally" She laughed. Bella agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well hey, at least we made some money. Although I think the entire town of Forks was in and out today. Jeez. The first blizzard of the year, out best business. Who'd have guessed?"

Bella laughed. "Everyone. Because it happens a few times every year." 

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does. Well I'm tired. And I'm sending you home to go play house with your man. Now out!"

Bella smiled and hugged Rosalie. Rose squeezed her hard and the girls departed for the night. Jacob's hand found Bella's waist as they left the shop and they strolled to the Rabbit. Jacob drove fast, but Bella couldn't see the road to be scared, so she just hugged up on her man and kept warm in the chilly evening air.

Bella unlocked the cottage door and she and Jacob entered, locking the door behind them. "I gotta go get Alice from the main house. You wana join me?"

Jacob hesitated. "You mean meet your parents?"

"Yes Jacob, that is usually where they reside."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no time like the present." She reminded him with a sigh. But Jacob came up and kissed her cheek.

"Then let's go. I hope I don't smell like wet dog" He muttered quietly and Bella laughed as she led them through the passage to the main house.

Bella took a deep breath at the door, and Jacob let go of her hip and took her hand instead, giving it a squeeze.

She opened the door.

You like? Then REVIEW! Please please please. You know the dril! Leave a comment, complaint or complement, anything! I like criticism, it makes the story better. Thanks guys!

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

An extra-long chapter for the long wait! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer. Don't own twilight.

"Mum?" Bella called.

"In here Sweetie! You're father's in his office with Alice, it seems-OH!"

Esme turned around, dishtowel in her hands, surprised to see a young man standing behind her daughter.

"Uhm, Mum, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Esme, my mother."

Jacob used the hand that wasn't holding Bella's and stuck it out to Esme.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."<p>

Esme waited a heartbeat. And then came over and threw her arms around Jacob. Jacob hugged her back carefully, one armed, because one hand was still in Bella's.

Esme pulled back. "It is so nice to _finally_ meet you. You're the cause of my daughter's smiles. And her father and I have been begging her for weeks to bring you by. But you know how stubborn she is, I'm sure."

Jacob laughed. "Yes ma'am. That I do know."

Carlisle's voice came down the hallway, arguing with Alice about something.

Alice stopped talking and squealed when she saw Jacob. She threw herself at him and Jacob released Bella's hand to catch the little bundle of girl.

"Jacob! All my friends want to meet you! They say you're the prettiest boy ever, but don't worry, I told them that you're with Sissy. Cara said that she wants you after Bella's done though."

Jacob laughed and Bella scowled. He put Alice down and grabbed Bella's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He told Alice.

"Will you three stay for dinner?" Esme spoke up.

Bella hesitated. "You don't have to do that mom. We have stuff at the cottage."

"Well we have stuff here too. And you're staying so the point is moot."

Bella smiled. "Yes Mum."

They stayed for dinner, where Carlisle and Esme behaved surprisingly well, Bella thought. Carlisle asked Jacob few questions, and none of them were ones where Bella wanted to scream in embarrassment. Esme wanted to know about family and hobbies, whereas Carlisle wanted to know about his schooling, and a job.

Carlisle was impressed that Jacob stood to inherit his family's garage. Working on cars was in the bloodline, Jacob told Carlisle. He and all of his friends worked there whenever they had the chance.

Bella knew he meant the pack.

Carlisle was also impressed with the fact that even though Jacob had a job lined out for him, he was still going to college to get a general degree.

They stayed for desert, and then retired to the living room to sit by the fireplace while Alice and Carlisle worked on the crossword from the newspaper. Jacob talked to Carlisle and Bella got the chance she had wanted to spend some time with her mother.

Esme was overflowing with joy. Her daughter was smiling, smiling more than she ever had. And if it was because of the handsome young man sitting on the loveseat then as far as she was concerned, he was accepted into the family.

She could tell her husband liked him. Carlisle was not hard to please, but when it came to his girls he was very protective. But Jacob had proven himself. He had shaken his hand in a strong grip, and he answered every question that Carlisle threw at him. Which was not many, but what there were, they were important.

Carlisle knew that Bella was a grown woman, that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She made her own decisions. But he was still, for all intents and purposes, her father, and he was going to meet any boy that came into her life. Especially since that meant that he was in Alice's life also.

But Carlisle could not say that he didn't approve of Jacob. He had a job. He was smart. He was going to college. He had a good family. Carlisle knew his father, and his late mother.

But still, Carlisle worried. His daughter was blind, and because of that people felt they could take advantage of her for it.

However, he did not think that Jacob was likely to be one of those people. He was genuinely kind, a decent human being. And those were hard to find, especially in a male. Carlisle would know.

He trusted Jacob. But was still going to keep an eye out. Better safe than sorry.

Bella wanted to laugh. They were so picture perfect.

Carlisle and Alice were doing the crossword in the newspaper. Esme was reading a magazine, and reading aloud articles every so often to Bella. Jacob was sitting on the loveseat with his legs crossed at the knees, and she was resting under his arm, turned sideways so that she could talk to Esme, her head on Jacob's chest where he was absently stroking her hair.

Bella thought that someone could probably take a snapshot right now, and put it in one of those horrid family magazines that you see at Dr. offices, but that no one ever picks up to read. Of course, Bella wasn't sure because she couldn't see the picture in reality, but the one in her mind was nice enough.

After Carlisle and Alice had finished the crossword and Esme has switched magazines, Alice announced that she was tired and Jacob said that he thought it was probably time he head home. He had school in the morning after all.

The three said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, where Carlisle shook Jacob's hand and Esme hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're always welcome here Jacob. Thank you." She told him before they left. Jacob had responded the only way he knew how. He had hugged Esme tight and lifted her feet off the ground, causing her to squeal and laugh like a teenager.

Jacob had easily won Esme's heart.

When they got back to the cottage Jacob did leave. "Got to take the car home Babe. Don't want your parents to get suspicious. I'll be back, don't worry."

Bella had begrudgingly agreed and let him leave with a kiss.

Alice showered after Jacob left, and Bella did a load of laundry that included the sole pair of Jacob's pants that were at her house. She had one of his tee shirts in the bedroom; she planned on sleeping in that tonight.

After Alice got out of the shower and in to her PJ's she asked Bella if she would braid her hair so that it would curl in the morning and Bella agreed. They were sitting on Alice's bed, Alice between Bella's legs while she worked on her hair.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?"

"I like Jacob."

Bella paused. "Well that's good, because I like him too. But didn't we already have this discussion?"

"Yeah, but there's some stuff I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead then," Bella responded, suddenly weary.

"Why is Jacob so tall?"

Bella thought. "Emmett is as tall as Jacob is."

"I know, but it's not just that Jacob _is_ tall, it's that he _feels_ tall. Like he's tall because he's like a prince or something, not like Emmett does. "

Bella had stopped completely. "Alice, there's something we need to talk about, you and me. But it's something important, and it's not going to happen tonight. And when we do have this talk, you have to be a big girl for a while and understand the severity of our discussion."

"Okay. When will we talk?"

"Soon. Not tonight. But soon."

"Okay. Can I ask another question?"

"You can ask as many as you like."

Bella resumed her braiding, Alice's hair working though her fingers relaxing.

Alice's voice was small. "Are you going to move away and leave me?"

"Alice! How could you think such a thing?"

"Well, Jacob lives on the Reservation with the other Indian people, and you and Jacob have been spending a lot of time together, and Esme told me that once adults get older they like to have their own space, and I don't want to invade yours or Jacobs, but I promise not to take up much room, and I won't be any trouble, and I really really don't want you to leave me." Alice spoke in a rush, her words melting together and her emotions showing her fear of being abandoned.

Bella turned her sister to face her. She spoke calmly.

"Alice, you and me, we're together. Forever. There is nothing on this planet, even Jacob, that could make me leave you. Anywhere I go, your gonna go with me. And anywhere you go, ill be there fro you as well. You need to understand that. Do you?"

Alice nodded, her face between Bella's palms.

"Secondly, you're right. Jacob and I have been seeing each other a lot, and he has been spending a lot of time here. However, his life is on the Reservation, and our's is here. So Jacob and I are just going to have to figure out a way to make that work out. Jacob might be spending a lot of time here, even some nights. Is that okay with you?"

Alice nodded. "I like it when Jacob stays here. It doesn't bother me."

Bella sighed. "Well, I'm glad for that. Maybe sometime though, we could go visit Jacob's house? We can't always ask him to come to our house, because sometime he may want us to visit him. Do you think you could survive that?"

"Do Jacob's people look like he does?"

Bella thought. "Well, his friends look fairly similar to him I would guess." 

Alice smiled. "Then I am very okay with that."

Bella laughed. Her little sister was going to have a heart attack when she saw all the other huge wolf boys.

Bella finished up braiding her hair. "Is that all the questions you have?"

"For tonight." Alice agreed.

"Okay then, let's get you tucked in."

Alice got between the blankets and Bella tucked them in around her.

"If you have any more questions Alice, fro me or Jacob, you don't need to hesitate to ask. I'm sure he will answer your questions the same as I will, with the truth. I promise not to ie to you sweetie. Never have, never will."

"Never have, never will." Alice agreed.

Bella turned on the nightlight and closed the door quietly behind her.

She paused outside of her door, to breathe. And think about how she was going to answer all of her sisters questions without hurting her.

Bella went to her bedroom and stripped her clothes from the day, throwing them in the hamper. She took off her bra and changed her panties, thinking that if anything was going to happen with Jacob then she needed to go shopping for something cuter than what she had.

She found Jacob's shirt in the chair where he had thrown it yesterday and she slipped it on over her bare breasts.

Climbing into bed, she shivered at the cold blankets, realizing how spoiled she had become by always having Jacob's warmth around her. She curled into a ball, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and closed her unseeing eyes. She put her nose inside of the shirt and fell asleep with Jacob's smell surrounding her, all her senses soothed by the smell of him.

It was midnight whenever Bella opened her eyes, seeing a shadow of light that she thought might be the moon through her window. Then a shadow blocked the light, moving. The bed sank down and someone sighed as they crawled through the blankets to her.

"Jacob?" Her voice was gravely.

"Yeah. It's okay baby, go back to sleep. I'm here."

He proved his existence by stretching out his arms to grip her shoulders, forcing her to uncurl in order to get closer to him. He tried to turn her to her back so that he could curl up behind her but Bella resisted.

"No, don't. I'm seeing shadows. Let me wait until it passes."

Jacob froze. "You're seeing?"

"Shadows. Just shadows. The moon must be bright tonight."

"Yeah, it is." Jacob confirmed. They say in silence for a few moments before Bella moved, tracing her hands over Jacob's arms and his bare chest, tracing his biceps with her fingertips.

"I can see the outline of you. You're pretty in the light, Jacob."

He laughed quietly. "Coming from my blind girlfriend, considering its pitch black, I'll take that as a compliment."

Bella smiled. "Good. You should."

Soon though, the shadows passed, and Bella could see only the black dots that she was accustomed to.

She closed her eyes, always saddened at the loss of even a brief light.

"Is it over?" Jacob asked softly.

Bella nodded. But she smiled. "It's okay. Let's not worry about the small stuff. Will you hold me? It was so cold going to sleep without you."

Jacob moved in instantly. "You don't even have to ask. I'll hold you always, anywhere, anytime. Don't hesitate."

Bella rolled over so her back was facing him. Jacob moved in behind her as she moved closer to him. His body molded to hers, a second skin. A warm, soft, loving second skin.

Bella felt Jacob's nose against her shoulder, inhaling, and she giggled.

"Hey, that tickles." She accused.

"You're wearing my shirt." Jacob accused her back.

"It smells like you. And I needed it to go to sleep."

Jacob growled his approval.

"But, ya know, I much rather prefer the real thing."

Jacob stiffened and before he drew his hips back Bella felt something hard hit the back of her thigh.

"The real thing is right here. Forever." Jacob promised her.

"Good. Now move your hips back to where they were. You're taking away skin contact that I want."

Jacob hesitated, clearly not understanding.

"You said that you need the skin contact, that it's vital to you surviving. And that I need the contact too. And by moving away your taking away the contact. So move them back Jacob. I'm not afraid of a perfectly normal reaction for a male."

Jacob grumbled something about him being not just a male but moved his lower body back to where it was before in a quick movement, pointedly squishing his erection into the bed so that it didn't get any ideas being so close to Bella's rear.

Bella relaxed into his hold and Jacob tightened his arms around her several times. She was warm. She was happy. And she could feel Jacob's head behind hers on the pillow, his breath in her neck. She could feel him, smell him, hear him, all but taste him. Which she vowed she would be able to do soon. He filled her up, and Bella fell asleep again, this time in the arms of the real thing.

The week fell into their normal pattern. With only a few changes. Bella woke up in the morning, fought Jacob's arms to free her, and took a shower. She got Alice up and going and fixed breakfast, only now for three. Alice would be sitting at the table eating by the time that Jacob came in, fresh from a shower. He kissed Bella every morning in front of Alice before he would eat his breakfast. Then they would walk to the Rabbit which had always magically appeared by morning. Bella asked him about how his car was always gone at night but there when they awoke in the morning.

"Embry or Quill run it by during morning patrols. That way your parents don't get the idea I'm staying the night."

Bella had already had the discussion with Alice that Jacob spending the night was a secret, and not to be shared with Esme and Carlisle.

Jacob took Alice to school and then dropped Bella off at work, always going in to make sure no new scents were around. Then he would leave for school during the morning and do work at the Reservation in the afternoons, back at the bookstore in time to pick Bella up and go home. They picked Alice up from the main house together often enough that Esme eventually stole a moment alone to ask Bella how serious thigs were getting between her and her hansome young man.

"Mum…..Things are…good. And I don't want to jinx mysef!"

"Bella I'm your mother, I just want to know how serious your relationship is. Do you love him as much as he loves you?"

Bella had jerked back. "Mum, he dosnt love me!"

Esme laughed. "Oh, Bella. You can't see the way he looks at you sweetheart, and that breaks my heart. But you turst me, that boy is head over heels in love with you."

Bella blushed and smiled.

"So?" Esme prompted.

"So what?"

"Do you love him as much as he does you?"

"Oh. Well, yeah. I think I do."

Esme beamed. "Oh Baby, I'm so happy for you! He's such a nice young man. And very, very easy on the eyes."

Bella blushed while Esme rattled on about how beautiful their children would be.

Jacob held her every night while she slept, and Bella did not wake up screaming from a nightmare in weeks. Until the storm.

It was a Thursday night, and storms in October were rare. Especially in Washington. But they did happen.

Esme had called earlier in the evening to ask if Bella wanted to stay at the main house tonight, but Bella had declined. She told her mother that she and Alice would be okay, that she had to face her fears and get over it. Not to worry.

Bella didn't want to go to bed that night. She felt the storm coming, felt it in her bones. Alice went to bed after telling her sister that if she needed her, then she knew where to find her. Alice was always attuned to her sisters panic attacks when the storms came. She knew why they happened.

Jacob was dealing with some pack business, and Embry was sitting on her porch watching the clouds come in. Bella took him out a cup of tea and sat next to him on the steps. Embry noticed that Bella was tense, shaking slightly.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Don't like storms."

Embry frowned and put an arm around her, pulling her into his side. Bella sighed, thankful for the comfort, and rested her head on his shoulder.

When the winds came up heavy and blew the shawl she was wearing around Bella tensed again and shrunk further into Embry. He tightened his arm around her and Bella couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"Jacob will be here soon." He assured her.

Bella sighed and pulled back slightly. "Thanks Embry."

"Hey, no problem."

"Embry?"

"Hmm?"

Bella's voice was small. "Will you stay until Jacob gets here?"

Embry looked over at her to see her face turned up toward the sky, the wind blowing her hair softly. But she was so tense she was rattling slightly, shaking. She reeked of fear.

Embry moved. He leaned his back against the railing and gripped Bella's arms. He picked her up like she weighed nothing and sat her down next to him, but closer to the house, so that his body was on the outside, against the storm. He tucked her under his arm and Bella put her face into his chest.

"I'm right here Bella. Not going anywhere."

Bella relaxed immediately, her body loosening under his hold. As they waited for Jacob to get home, the storm contunied to blow in, getting worse. Bella was getting scared again, Embry could sense it and smell it.

He comforted her the only way he knew how. He held her a little tighter, and hummed a melody he remembered from childhood.

Bella slowly began to relax again, Embry's melody giving her smething else to think about besides the weather.

Embry had never held a girl this long before, except in sexual situations. But holding Bella, his pack mother, was nothing anywhere like that. He wanted to comfort her until his Brother got there to take over for him. He just wanted Bella to not be scared. And humming was seeming to work. While Embry hummed he also tried to use the slight link all the Brothers had even in human form, his mind focused on telling Jacob that he needed to come home.

Bella wasn;t accustomed to being held. But she found that she liked it. Even in the arms of Embry she was okay. Normally she didn't like to be touched by strangers, but Embry didn't feel like a stranger. He felt like family. Which I guess he was, she thought.

Embry holding her was nothing like when Jacob held her. Jacob was a burn in her chest, he made her heart skip and made her feel like the most important girl in the world. He made her hot, made her burn. Made her feel loved like only a Mate can.

But with Embry, she still felt loved, just differently. Embry wasn't her Mate, but she still cared for him. And she was glad that he was here. She didn't like to be alone on these nights.

She still wished it was Jacob.

Jacob didn't stop at the edge of the woods as he rushed to the cottage. He was still in wolf form when he saw her.

She was outside on the porch, curled up against Embry's side and he was rocking her gently and humming. She smelled of fear, but not of Embry.

Jacob told himself not to freak out about Embry being the one holding her and not himself, but the possessive wolf in him was still angry. He tampered it down when he saw Bella's face.

She looked like she wanted to cry. She was curled into Embry's body like he was a lifeline.

Jacob trotted across the grass still phased and Bella's head snapped up with a nudge from Embry.

"Jacob?" She asked, and Jacob had to remind himself that his mate could not see him.

He walked up the steps and put his head into her lap. Bella took a deep breath but then let it out when she ran her fingers through his fur.

"Jacob." She sighed, burying her face in his fur.

Embry released her but Bella stayed curled against Jacob. Embry made his way down the steps and paused at the bottom at Jacob's soft bark.

Jacob lifted his head out of Bella's lap and jumped the steps to the bottom. He shuddered and was back to human form in moments.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice was frightened.

"Just a second Bella. I'm right here."

He took Embry few steps away and his hand gripped his brother's neck.

"Look Jacob, i know you're probably pissed-"

"Forget about that. You comforted her. And I would rather it be you than anybody else. Now. Tel me what it is that's got her so freaked."

"Not just freaked Jake. She's scared shitless. Like to the bone rattled. It's serious my man."

"What is it that has my Mate so frightened?" Jacob's voice was hard.

"The weather. Or the storm. I can feel it coming in, not gonna be a pretty one. And she can sense it too. She can sense it too well Jake. Anyway, it's not something we can fight. Otherwise I would have already tried. But holding her seems to help. Just thought you'd like to know."

Jacob pinched his nose between his fingers.  
>"Did she mention any reason why the storm is scaring her so much?"<p>

"Nope, not a word."

Jacob sighed. "Thanks Embry. I really appreciate you being here. Both for her sake and mine."

"Hey, any time Brother. I'm always around. And anytime you need someone to look after her, all you gotta do is ask."

Jacob clapsed his brother on eth shoulder, a gesture of respect from alpha to wolf. "I know Em. I know. Now get your butt home before the rain hits. No one wants to smell wet dog."

Embry barked out a laugh and called a goodbye to Bella on his way across the yard. Jacob walked back to the porch and crouched down in front of his Mate.

"Bella?"

She rocked toward him and Jacob took her hands in his. They were like ice.

"You want to go inside?"

Bella nodded.

Jacob stood up and bent down to pick her up. It was then re realized he was still naked.

"Is Alice asleep?"

Bella nodded again and Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

He bent and scooped Bella into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his bare shoulder.

Jacob locked the screen door to keep it from blowing in the heavy wind and then dead bolted the front door, with Bella still in his arms. He carried her past the living room and straight into what he had come to think of as their bedroom.

Jacob sat her down on the bed and went to the dresser to pull out a pair of sweats that he had left here for occasions such as these.

When he went back to the bed Bella was in the same position that he had left her in. She had on yoga pants and a fleece sweater, a white knitted shawl wrapped tightly around her. Jacob knew shw would rather sleep in a tee shirt, but hesitated to change her.

"Bella? You gonna respond or am I going to have to get you ready for bed myself?"

"I don't want to go to sleep." She whispered, her mouth barely moving at all.

Jacob frowned. "I'm here baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Bella repeated in the same hollow tone.

Jacob was worried. "We don't have to go to sleep yet. We can stay up and talk or read or whatever for a while. But why don't we get you into some more comfortable to go to sleep in, whenever we do decide it's time for bed."

Bella took a moment but she eventually nodded, but didn't move.

Jacob moved for her. He pulled the shawl off her and Bella responded. She helped him get her shirt over her head and took off her pants for him. Jacob grabbed the shirt of his she had worn the night before and slipped it over her head. When Bella reached under her shirt and pulled off her bra Jacob turned his eyes away even though he couldn't see anything.

Once she was dressed Jacob lifted her and pulled down the covers.

He plopped himself down on the bed and pulled her with him.

"Since you're not ready to go to sleep yet what do you want to do?"

Bella seemed to consider his question and Jacob rejoiced that she was responding to him.

"Talk. About anything. I just want to listen to you talk. Please?"

Jacob smiled hesitantly. "Well, that I can do."

They lay in bed for a few hours wide awake while Jacob talked quietly. He told her stories from his childhood. He talked about his mother and his older sisters. He talked about Embry and Quill when they were little kids and how crazy they had all been.

Bella listened, not saying anything the whole time. But she did laugh a little bit when Jacob told her stories from when he was a very very young boy. And that gave Jacob hope, so he told the most of them to get a reaction out of her.

Until the first clap of thunder when Bella let out a little squeal of fright and turned her face into Jacob's chest almost quicker than even his eyes could follow.

Jacob grabbed ahold of her immediately, stopping in the middle of his tale.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Right here Bella."

"I don't like storms." She murmured against his skin.

"That's okay. I hated them when I was little."

"But I'm not little anymore. I should be better than this, I shouldn't let them bother me. But they do." She spoke filed with self-hatred and Jacob was angry.

"Bella!" Jacob spoke sharply. "Do not speak like that! There's nothing to be ashamed of! Storms can be scary. But I'm here now. And nothing is going to happen. I promise."

Bella was quiet for a while.

"Can we lay down now? I think I might be ready to try and sleep."

Jacob sighed in relief. "Of course baby. Come here, let me hold you."

Jacob pulled the blankets up over them and Bella kept her face buried in Jacob's chest. His arms wound around her back and he waited a long while until he heard her breathing deepen slightly before Jacob let himself relax into sleep. The storm was not as loud inside the house, but the rain had started to pelt the windows. Bella stirred at the sound and Jacob hushed her quickly and held her tighter. Bella resumed her slumber.

Untill about 2 in the morning. When she woke up screaming and thrashing; screaming to get off her, that it wasn't her fault, for help. In her dreams, no help came.

In reality, Jacob was scared shitless. Bella wouldn't stop screaming and she was flailing around wildly. She was screaming for help and Jacob was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He tried to grab her to still her but that only angered her and made her screams worse.

The door opened and Alice rushed in, her fairy pajamas glowing in the light from the hallway. She barely spared Jacob a glance as she climbed up on the bed and grabbed her sister's hand. She began to sing a song in a language Jacob didn't recognize.

She was not so much singing as she was shouting to be heard over Bella's screams. She rubbed circles in her sister's palm and slowly Bella's screaming dimmed. She stopped moving around and moved toward Alice, clutching her hand where it held hers. Alice lifted her sister's face into her lap and the hand that was not rubbing circles in her hand began to stroke through Bella's hair. It took a while but Bella was asleep and breathing peacefully eventually.

Jacob was still frozen, staring at Alice.

She looked up at him but didn't stare. Instead she kept her focus on Bella and her singing.

After a few more moments she stopped singing but continued the stroking motions.

"It's the storms. They scare her." Alice defended of her sister's breakout.

"Alice, that was a major panic attach. Does that happen often?"

"Only when it storms. And someone doesn't know how to prevent it. But don't worry. I can teach you. Esme taught me. It's not hard, you just have to break through the nightmare."

Jacob was quiet for a moment. "What's the nightmare of Alice?"

She sighed, in a way that was much too mature for a ten year old. "The night she became blind. The bad day. It stormed that night, hard storms. And now every time it so much as rains she relives that day. The worse the storm the worse the nightmare."

"Alice what happened to her? To you?"

"That's not my story to share. I was a baby. I don't remember much of anything."

Jacob didn't know what to say.

He cleared his throat. "Alice why don't you stay in here with her for the rest of the night. I can go sleep on the couch. I think she needs you more than she needs me at the moment." But as soon as he got up Bella stirred.

"No. Stay. See, she's going to become upset if you leave. This bed is big enough. We'll all sleep here. Maybe if Bella has both of us she won't have any more nightmares." She said hopefully.

Jacob nearly choked. "You mean that happens more than once a night?"

Alice nodded to the window. "It's still raining, and lightening's in the distance. Storm's not over yet. And as long as the storms still alive, so are her nightmares."

"Jesus." Jacob breathed.

"Not even close." Alice laughed.

They stopped the chatter after that.

Bella wrapped her arms around her little sister subconsciously in her sleep and Alice went to sleep easily. Jacob however was wide awake. He had his hand resting on Bella's waist and had his head propped on his other elbow.

He kept fidgeting with the blankets over his mate and her sister. He wanted them to be warm enough.

He wanted to be able to take care of his Mate. Not to force her little sister to do it.

He couldn't help feeling a stab of anger that Bella hadn't felt the need to tell him about her problem with storms, or the cause of them.

But now was not the time to hassle her about keeping secrets. Now was the time to watch over Bella and Alice while they slept. Keep them safe.

Which, unlike save Bella from her nightmares, was something he _could_ do.

Bella didn't want to open her eyes. She was warm. And she could still hear the rain pounding against the house.

There was an odd sensation, like being placed in front of a space heater and then behind a pillow.

Bella opened her eyes out of habit. She had her arms wrapped around someone. Alice. She was holding Alice. And someone was behind her, their arms wrapped around her. Jacob. He was behind her.

They were still in Bella's bed, they had to be. Alice's bed would not hold the three.

She carefully released Alice and rolled over to face Jacob. He didn't sound like his breathing was deep in sleep and she moved her hand up to his face. His eyes were open.

"You're awake." Bella spoke.

"So are you."

Bella cleared her throat and shivered involuntarily. Jacob's voice did not sound as warm as usual and that frightened her. Had she done something while asleep?

Jacob saw her shiver and scooted closer so that she could absorb more of his body's natural heat.

"Jacob?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

She cleared her throat again and decided against her original question. "What time is it?"

Jacob looked over his shoulder.

"Seven."

"Oh. Uhm, okay."

Jacob didn't offer to move and Bella didn't want to push him.

But it was late and she knew that Alice had to go to school and she had to go to work.

"Jacob do you mind if I get up to go shower?"

"Yes. I do mind."

His voice was defiantly not normal.

"Well, I need to get up. Alice has to get ready for school and I have to go to work."

Jacob moved, fast. He was standing by the bed in moments. And he gripped her arm and pulled her with him.

Bella moved willingly, nervous. She knew he would never hurt her but old fears simmered up all the same.

Jacob pulled her to the kitchen and stopped. He took her hand and put it on eh intercom button to the main house.

"Tell your father that you got the day off work. Alice needs a ride to school."

Bella protested. "Jacob I don't have the day off! And I can take Alice to school if you don't want to-"

"No. Call your father. Tell him. Now."

Bell didn't know what else to do. She pushed the button and recited the message. Carlisle happily agreed to take Alice and told her to send Alice up whenever she was ready.

Bella took her finger off the button.

"Okay, now do you mind-"

"Go wake Alice up. Get her ready for school."

"Jacob!"

"Bella, not now. Just do it." His voice was hard.

Bella walked away from him. She woke Alice up.

"Alice?"

She was sitting on Alice's bed while her sister got ready for school.

"Yessum?"

"Did something happen last night? Is that why you were sleeping with me?"

Alice hesitated.

"Sissy, I don't mean to intrude. But you need to tell Jacob about the accident. He deserves to know. "

"Alice what happened last night?"

"It stormed Bell. You know what happens when it storms."

Bella rubbed her palms roughly over her eyes. "I don't remember anything."

"Well that's good. It's okay Bella. You just gave Jacob a scare. But he needs to know about the bad times, especially if you like him as much as I think you do."

Bella turned her face toward her sister. "Alice you're so old for your age."

Alice giggled. "Just like you!"

Bella smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess that's just in our blood. Okay!" She decided to lighten the subject.

"Carlisle is taking you to school. Let's get you a pop tart and send you up to the main house."

Alice kissed Bella on the cheek and closed the door behind her in the passage to the main house. Bella sighed and turned around, sensing Jacob in the living area.

She leaned against the doorway in the kitchen, facing him. She thought.

"Jacob?"

No response.

"Jacob you've got to say something."

No response.

Bella sighed and turned around to the kitchen. She put on a pot of water for coffee and listened to the pot gurgle, the sound relaxing. She poured herself a cup once it was done and added her crème.

She took a sip. And that was all she got.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind and Bella let out a gasp in surprise.

Jacob came up behind her close. Every inch of him came to cover every inch of her.

Bella set her mug down on the counter so that she could wrap her hands around his wrists that were wrapping around her.

Bella wasn't expecting it but she realized something quickly. The lower part of Jacob's body was pushing into hers and there was something hard and heavy against her back.

Bella gasped as her body immediately responded, her nipples tightening and her a rush going straight to the secret part of her.

Jacob inhaled deeply and growled softly as if he could smell her arousal. Which, she thought maybe he could.

Bella tried to turn to face him but Jacob held her still. He pushed his hands up her stomach and pushed her shirt with it. He ran is hands across the skin of her stomach and Bella opened her mouth in wordless pleasure at the warmth of his hands.

Jacob's nose moved to her neck and he kissed her shoulders gently.

Bella rocked back against him and Jacob purred the sound of the animal.

She did it again, moving her back and lower body into his so that his erection was rubbed through their clothes. Jacob threw his head back and then snapped out of it. He gripped her round the waist and spun her to face him, her bottom against the counter. Before Bella got the chance to kiss him he was bending down to scoop her up into his arms. Bella gasped but wrapped her arms around his neck and went willingly. She thought they were going down the hall and her thoughts were confirmed when Jacob threw her down and she landed with a bounce on the bed.

Jacob didn't follow her as she had expected. Instead he lay down softly next to her and pulled her neck down to his. He kissed her with passion and Bella returned it immediately. When Bella tried to run her hands over his chest Jacob pulled back. He went up on one elbow and ran his hands down her shoulders and arms.

Jacob was being way too gentle in Bella's opinion.

She was burning on the inside and he was calm cool and collected.

Bella groaned and braced herself to roll on top of Jacob. She wanted to make Jacob burn as much as she was.

Jacob caught her muscles tensing fro movement before she could make her move though.

Bella groaned. "Jacob" she panted.

"Yeah?"

"More Jacob. More."

Jacob gave her what she wanted.

He moved up on his knees and lifted one knee so he was straddling her hips. Jacob lowered his body to rest lightly on hers.

While he focused his attention on her lips Bella let her hands roam his chest. She loved the ridges and hard muscle.

Jacob moved his lips to her neck and then her collarbone. Bella gasped at the feel of his tongue over her jugular and shivered at the contact.

Jacob took this as a prompt and moved closer.

Bella was really getting into it when Jacob abruptly pulled away.

"Bella what happened when you were a child?"

It was like ice water had been spilled over her body.

Bella had frozen completely.

Jacob pulled away and used his arms to support his body above her.

"I need to know Bella. No more secrets."

"W-wha-what made you ask that?"

Had Jacob not been a wolf with superior hearing he would not have heard her she spoke so quiet.

Jacob moved so that he was on his side next to, leaving up on one elbow. He hooked his leg over both of hers so that she was surrounded by him.

He used his free hand to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.

"2 am. You were moving around, trying to get away from someone. You were screaming 'Help'."

Bella buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. I don't want any apology bullshit. I want answers. Ones I should have had before now."

"Jacob…" She said hesitantly.

"No Bella. You will tell me. And you'll do it now. You weren't born blind, were you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Bella nodded her head. And made an impossible decision.

Bella had no choice. She told.

She kept her hands over her face in shame; sure that Jacob would walk away and never return after he heard her story.

She cried. She couldn't help it. Not the soul wracking sobs that she used to, but tears streaked her cheeks all the same.

Her voice however remained as steady as it ever had. She shut off her mind and did her best not to relive any of the horrid memories.

Jacob didn't move at all during her story. If anything he became more still.

Bella hesitated about telling him some of the physical parts, worrying that being her Mate he might over react, but Jacob would sense her hesitation and remind her,

"All of it Bella."

And she would go on.

She went straight threw the bad night without stopping until she was talking about how Esme and Carlisle had taken in her and Alice and how they were now their family. How Eric, their son, said he had known all along that Bella and Alice would eventually end up with Esme and Carlisle.

Bella ended her sad story on what she considered the best part, her life with Carlisle and Esme and Alice, and now Jacob too.

When she had no more words to say she fell silent. Jacob didn't say anything either and that worried Bella. Was he going to run? She knew that hearing of her childhood had to be hard, but he was strong, he wouldn't think less of her would he?

Jacob pulled her hands from her face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks softly.

"Why did you try to hide this from me?"

Bella sniffled. "Because I was scared you would think less of me. It's not exactly an easy story to tell, Jacob."

Jacob put his face down in to her neck.

"Nothing, ever, could make me think less of you Bella. I love you. You're my mate. You are my everything. You had an absolutely unimaginably horrible childhood and it changed your life. But that made you into the wonderful person you are today. And I love that person. But that doesn't mean that I wish with every fiber of my being I could change what happened to you."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. The darkness was no change.

"I just wish that I could be better for you, not scarred and damaged. No Alpha deserves someone so damaged."

Jacob moved quicker than she could follow. One moment he was beside her and the next he was rolled on top of her again.

"There are many words I would use to describe you. Damaged isn't even close.

And then he kissed her. Which Bella decided was exactly what she needed.

REVIEW! I would really love to hit 70 reviews! Help me out?

As always, hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, okay, I know it's been like forever and a day, but life has been major busy and I havn't had the inspiration to write anything! And this here isn't much, but it's something, so be grateful for small advances. Anyway, enjoy!**

Bella was excited, but scared at the same time, and it angered her that Jacob knew it. She knew he could smell it.

She stood with her arms crossed against her chest, a stubborn pose.

A nose nudged against her hip. Again.

"Jacob, I just do not know that this is safe!"

A soft growl and then another nudge, this one a little harder.

Bella grumbled.

And another nudge. More of a shove this time, really.

"Stop shoving me! I'm goin I'm going!"

Jacob barked twice and moved so that his body was at her feet and she felt the heat at her knees when he laid down. Bella ran her hands over his massive body and Jacob took matters into his own hands, impatient. He turned his neck and used his nose to lift his little Mate's bottom onto his back. She screeched, of course. But as soon as she swung her leg over and grabbed ahold of his fur to keep balance, she realized that it wasn't that bad. She hoped.

Jacob gave her a few seconds to ensure her safty before he stood up. Bella slid a little to one side and Jacob reached back to help her.

As soon as she was steady Jacob took of at a walk. Then a trot.

Bella petted the fur at the top of his head the whole time witgh the hand that was not hanging on for dear life.

"This isn't too bad." She commented. Jacob barked out a laugh.

And picked up pace a little.

And then a little more.

By the time they got to the woods outside of Jacob's cabin Bella wasn't sure she was alive. Although she couldn't see the trees as they flew by her, Bella could feel them. And she could feel them passing at a speed that was not okay with her. Jacob was fast. And she knew that he wasn't even at half speed.

Jacob slowed down and then stopped, his breathing not at all affected or labored from running. We lowered himself to the ground but Bella still held on.

"I don't wana get off yet." She admitted sheepishly.

Jacob barked out a laugh and let his muscles relax on the ground. E turned his big head around to look at her over his shoulder. Bella use her hands to trace his movements by the muscles in his shoulders clenching and moving. She released her death grip on Jacob's fur and ran her hands over his head, scratching behind his ears. Jacob purred and tried failingly to move his head closer to her touch.

Bella gathered her courage and sat up on his body. She swung her leg over his body and used him as a seat instead of a bed. She could reach more of him now without him having to move uncomfortably.

After a few moments Jacob's ears perked up and his head lifted. He was still for a moment then hopped up, Bella sliding off smoothly.

She didn't move, but she did put her hand out to try and keep track of Jacob. Instead of the fur she expected, a very human hand met hers.

Bella only startled slightly before she smiled and leaned into his arm.

"You're too quiet." She commented with a giggle.

Jacob smiled and tucked his other arm around her waist as he led them forward.

"Wolf powers baby."

Bella heard the leaves they were walking on quiet and then the earth beneath her changes and the wind picked up, rustling her hair.

"Where are we going?" Bell asked softly.

"My father's house. It's kinda where a lot of the pack hangs out. And where I can sense everyone to be."

Jacob practically carried her up the steps and Bella made a mental note to remind him later that her legs worked just fine.

Chatter stopped after they walked in and Bella plastered a smile on her face.

"Well, looks like we didn't scare Bella too much. She came back," someone said. Jacob wrote a P on her arm where his fingers rested.

"I don't scare easily Paul." She said with a smug smile and it widened when she knew he was sputtering to figure out how she knew who he was when Jacob laughed and Embry joined in. It was their idea after all.

One of many that they had come up with: to teach the guys that her blindness was not an issue.

After that the awkwardness was broken and conversation resumed.

Jacob directed Bella to sit by Billy, his father, and took the tray of cookies and candies she had brought along into the kitchen to be enjoyed after the meeting. The guys protested, but Jacob used his stern voice to ensure that they could be eaten later.

Billy patted Bella's hand and made polite conversation until the mini-meeting started.

Everyone was respectful as Jacob assigned the pack's patrol schedules for the week. All of Embry's shifts were at the same time as Jacob's because he was assigned specifically to Bella.

There were a few other formalities and then the boys dispersed, talk starting once again. Bella stood and felt her way to the wall and started for the kitchen.

A hand gripped her arm and wound its way through hers, elbow to elbow. It was Embry. She could tell by his smell and feel of his skin.

"Kitchen or restroom my lady?" he asked in a British accent.

Bella giggled. "Kitchen, fine sir."

With Embry's help Bella brought out the cookies and treats and placed them on the coffee. Everyone dug in and Bella stepped carefully back to listen and smile softly. She didn't feel out of place or awkward exactly. It was the same as it was in every unfamiliar place. Bella didn't know the layout and she didn't know the location of things, or where to step or how many steps to take. It was the fear of stepping into something. It was just fear.

Jacob walked toward her but Bella's senses were too much in turmoil to notice his presence. But she knew exactly who it was the second his skin touched hers and his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Doing okay?"

Bella sighed and relaxed into his hold. "Perfectly fine actually."

"Bella," Jacob growled softly in her ear. "The truth, please."

"I just don't know where everything is and my senses are working too hard to try and place things so I don't step into them."

Jacob seemed to think about what she said for a moment. Then he took her hand and led her around the room, walking so close behind her that she could feel the wrinkles in his shirt through hers. His steps were small to match hers and Bella giggled as Jacob used her fingers in his hand to touch the walls. He counted their steps in her ears.

The other guys didn't know what to make of their Alpha taking baby steps around the room of his father's home counting steps with his blind Mate. They all stopped to gape until Embry gave a shout and told them all to quit staring. Jacob and Bella had ceased to notice the boys stares. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Bella was sitting in an overstuffed chair talking to Embry and waiting for Jacob when she heard footsteps stop in front of her. She turned her head up to try and make out the outline of someone, but to no avail. Today just was not one of those days.

A throat was cleared. "Uhm, I brought you a cup of tea. I've heard that you prefer coffee over tea. And uh, Jacob's going to be a little longer. He's talking to Sam and Jared about the Council Meeting later this week."

Bella smiled softly. "Thank you." She said, reaching her hands up to grip the teacup and saucer when he lowered them into her hands. She gripped onto his hand though, and rubbed his palm with her thumb.

"Paul." She said with a smile.

He didn't say anything and Bella heard Embry stifle a laugh. She took her hand from Paul's and slapped Embry across his arm with the back of her hand. "Be nice!"

With that Paul was the one who laughed. "You're welcome Bella." He said as he walked away.

Bella sighed as she crawled off Jacob's back. She heard the rustle of change as he shifted back to his human form.

"Where's Alice?"

"Spending the night at Gabrielle's tonight, won't be home until tomorrow."

"Oh, so we have the house to ourselves do we?" Jacob asked seductively and Bella giggled.

She turned away from his grabby hands and walked up the steps to the front door and went inside.

"I'm starved. What sounds good for dinner?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject.

"You." Jacob mumbled, but with a sigh conceited "fried chicken."

Bella smiled. "I can do that."

**Review! I love to hear from all of you and if anyone has any ideas for something they want to see happen then feel free to private message me or just write it into a review! Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

SOOOOO its been a long time. But, im here now, so that's what matters right?

Anyway, I have this chapter along with the next written so review and I'll try to get the next one up soon! Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Bella decided that she really liked the rest of the pack. After the initial run in at Billy's house, everyone had become more comfortable around her and welcomed her into the tribe. Bella liked to cook to begin with, and the boys liked to eat. They had no trouble becoming friends.

And the pack was around a little more lately, a instinct that they internally had to protect the mother of the pack. Even if it was just from the aggravation of said pack mother's Mate.

Jacob wasn't pushing Bella on purpose, but Bella was still stressing. It was time to tell Alice. She knew that.

She just didn't want to burden her sister with such a heavy secret.

But she also couldn't take Jacob stressing about one of his brothers unintentionally blurting the secret in front of her. Whenever they met her. Whenever that was.

Bella didn't want Alice to ask questions about a bunch of shirtless boys in her house until after Bella had a chance to explain herself. Which she was going to do soon. As soon as she found the opportunity.

When exactly was a good opportunity to tell your baby sister who your responsible for that werewolves, something thought to be made up and feared in childhood, were actually real. But that they wernt like the fairy tales, they were actually very nice! Oh, and Jacob was one. And so was Embry. And the other 4 boys.

OH, and your sister is actually the Mate of the Alpha. Which means that the wolves are going to be in your life. Forever.

Yeah. No pressure.

Bella had decided that she would tell Alice at the end of the week. Alice would be out of school after that for an entire week for thanksgiving break, and she wanted her to have plenty of time to process the information.

That wasn't the only thing Bella was worried about though. She wanted to do thanksgiving this year. With her whole family. That included Carlisle and Esme….and the pack. Which wasn't any problem. But Edward and Emmet and their families were coming home for Thanksgiving this year, and Bella was SO not ready to deal with explaining her boyfriend to them. She loved the boys, they were her brothers…well in way at least. But she thought that this year, she was going to break away from them for her holiday. For the first time in her life, she didn't think she would be spending the holiday with her family. No, she would be spending it with family, just a different family. Her new family.

She didn't know how to tell Esme. How do you tell your mother that you don't want to spend a major holiday with her? And you are going to take her granddaughter with you for the holiday. Yeah. No pressure there either.

And Jacob just wasn't helping things either. He was stressed lately, and trying to hide it. Bella didn't want to pry because she figured it was pack business, but his stressed mood was rubbing off on her and making her more irritable than usual.

And she wasn't the only one that noticed his bad mood. Embry had told her that because the Alpha was on edge, the rest of the pack was effected too. Bella had noticed that Embry's voice had been strained the past few times he had been inside. Which wasn't often. The boys patrolling had been spending more time on the front steps of her porch, sometimes pacing and sometimes just sitting, but not coming inside like she had become accustomed to. When Bella asked Embry about it he said that Jacob didn't want any of them to see Alice because he wanted to give Bella plenty of time to explain things to her before Alice started asking questions.

It was Friday. Bella fixed Alice's favorite lasagna and made a few lemon meringue pies that were cooling in the fridge. Jacob was working until 9, and Embry and Sam were outside patrolling. She had already discussed with them her plan for tonight. Tonight was the night Bella was going to tell Alice the secret. She went up to the house to get Alice around 4 and Alice helped her make the salad to have with dinner. They talked about Alice's day and how excited she was to be out of school for the next week. Bella paused after dinner, before they had desert. She sat Alice down in a kitchen chair and placed her hands in between Bella's larger ones.

"Bella, are you going to tell me the secret now?"

Bella swallowed. "Yes Alice, I am. And do you remember what I asked of you when I told you the secret?"

Alice nodded. "Yes ma'am. I have to be a very very big girl and understand how serious of a secret it was."

Bella smiled. "Yes sweetheart, that's right. Now, you have to listen to me very carefully, alright?"

Alice nodded, serious. "I can do that."

Bella took a deep breath and slowly began to tell Alice the story that Jacob had told her, about the spirit wolves. Alice loves stories, and she listened intently to every word that Bella spoke. Bella explained that the stories like Red Riding Hood were not the same as these wolves. These wolves were good, nice, and loving wolves. They were also people though. They were magical.

Alice caught on after the magic part of the story. Her little 10 year old mind understood what Bella was trying to say before Bella could explain it.

"Jacob is magical, isn't he sissy." Alice interrupted.

Bella sighed in relief, smiling. "Yes Alice. Jacob is very magical. So are all of his friends."

Alice looked at Bella, confused. "So is that the secret? That Jacob is magical?"

Bella hesitated. "Yes, Alice, that is the secret. And do you understand why it is SO important to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, because only special people are allowed to know about the magic people like Jacob. The rest of people would not understand. But were special people."

Bella laughed. "Alice, you are the most special little girl there ever was. Now,"

Bella stood. "Would you like to see the one of the wolves?"

Alice gasped and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Oh yes, yes please."

Bella led Alice outside and down the steps. She gripped her hand tightly.

She crouched down so she was at her sisters level. "Now its okay if you get scared, alright? All you have to do is say so and the boys will go back into the woods and we can go inside. And they're not going to hurt us, okay?"

Getting the confirmation from Alice, Bell nodded and whistled into the twilight.

It only took a few moments before Bella felt the ground vibrate slightly with the movement of heavy paws. Alice gasped.

Bella drew her sister closer into the circle of her arms, still crouched down to her level, but Alice didn't cower.

Bella waited to hear more movement, but it seemed only one of the wolves was moving.

Bella became worried. "Alice, tell me what is happening."

"The pretty one wont come any further. The big black one is trying to shove him back into the woods but he wont go. Bella, I don't want the pretty one to go away." She whispered feverishly.

Bella called out, still holding Alice.

"Guys? What's going on?"

A bark. Sam's, she could tell.

Bella straightened and walked a few paces in front of Alice.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam barked twice, softly.

Bella felt Alice move from behind her.

"I want to go pet the pretty one."

Bella hesitated. "Alice-"

"You said they weren't dangerous Sis. If you were telling the truth then it'll be fine if I pet him. He doesn't look mean, he looks scared."

Alice walked on, toward Embry. Bella couldn't see what was happening so she walked forward and snapped her fingers until Sam came forward and put his head under her hand.

"Thankyou." Bella said quietly.

"Sam, what's going on? Alice, where are you sweetie?"

Sam moved out from under her hand and she heard his quick footfalls as he ran away from her, toward the woods. It took only a moment until she heard softer patterns in the dirt and then a human hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer, a mouth pressed close to her ear to whisper, but not intimately close. "Alice is petting Embry. They are both okay, Alice is just petting him."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was wrong though? It sounded like you guys just froze, you didn't move."

Sam hesitates, and Bella notices. "Sam, I need the truth, please. Don't worry, I'm not as fragile as I'm sure Jacob makes me out to be." She spoke sarcastically.

"Jacob doesn't speak badly-" Sam was quick to reassure

"Don't worry Sam. It's fine. Now just please tell me what's going on."

"I think we should wait until Jacob gets home, and that's not something I'm saying to demean you. May we go inside and wait?"

Bella had a quick retort on her tongue but let it go quickly. "Yes, your always welcome inside. Uhm, Alice-….Alice come inside now please."

"But Bella-"

"Alice, don't make me tell you twice please."

Alice sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Bella held out her hand until she felt the small cool grasp of Alice's. Sam led her to the porch railing and then released her elbow. "You go on. I need to talk to Embry for a moment."

Bella nodded and walked the steps onto the porch where Alice tugged her to a stop.

"Bella, I don't want the pretty one to leave."

"They'll both be inside in a moment Alice."

Alice slowly followed Bella inside, but stood by the crack left open in the door to watch outside.

Bella went to the kitchen but soon heard Sam call for Alice to close the door please and not to worry. Bella then heard the door close. She felt Alice come up behind her and turned around to return her sisters hug.

"Jacob will be here soon, and he'll explain everything. Don't you worry."

Alice looked up at her sister, touching her cheek so she would know she was looking at her. "But you're worried."

Bella laughed and kissed Alice's forehead. "You know me, that's what I do. But that doesn't mean that you need to worry. That's my job."

Alice sighed and moved back from her sister. "May I have some juice please?"

Bella smiled. "Of course you can. I'll get it, you sit."

So Alice sat at the table with crayons and some paper while Bella fixed her a drink. She also put on a pot of coffee, expecting it to be a long night. She had just put the kettle on the stove for tea when the door came open with a thud and Bella instantly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was Jacob.

Alice squealed and ran up to hug him.

"I know!" she told him. "I know the secret now! Your magical! And only special people are allowed to know the secret, so that means I'm special like sissy!"

Jacob crouched down so they were eye level and looked Alice deep in the eye.

"Alice, you are more special than you could ever know. And so is your sister." He looked up at Bella meaningfully.

Bella released the kettle and turned toward him. Jacob released Alice's stare and stood up, going to Bella and taking her into his arms. She settled in greedily and accepted his comfort.

Jacob pulled back from her slightly to stroke her face between his hands. "It's okay, everything's okay."

She smiled. "You're here. Of course everything's okay."

Jacob beamed at her, her belief in him making his chest swell.

He put an arm behind her back and led her to the sofa in the living room.

Alice followed, sitting next to her sister.

Jacob went to the door and called spoke to the guys, more voices now than there were before.

Lots of footsteps came into her house, 6 pairs if she had counted right. That meant everyone was here. All the pack. Bella swallowed at that. This was serious.

She heard-and felt- most of them sit on the floor sprawled around the room. All but two.

She felt the couch give as someone sat down next to Alice, Jacob.

He cleared his throat and addressed everyone.

"We have an unusual situation on our hands here, but not a bad one. A member of our pack has imprinted." He paused, gripping Bella's hand behind Alice's back.

"Embry. Embry had imprinted."

There was sound of hands clasping on skin, muffled congratulations'.

And then the fatal question, asked by some unknown voice.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Jacob took a deep breath and squeezed Bella's hand.

"It seems our little Alice has caught his eye."

Ooooo cliffy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up! As always, criticism and ideas are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Thought I would be nice and not make everyone wait like three months for this chapter like I did the last. So here you go!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the story.

Bella thought she would break Jacob's hand.

Alice looked to Jacob, not understanding.

There was silence, then hushed whispers.

Jacob called for silence then turned to Alice.

"Alice, Bella told you about how she is my mate, correct?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Well, in case you didn't know, i think Bella likes me more than the other boys, don't you think?"

Alice again nodded. "She dosnt let any of the others sleep in her bed."

There were muffled laughs and Jacob couldn't hold in his own.

"Yeah there is that. Well, I think that maybe Embry might like you better than he does the other boys now too. Kind of like how your sister likes me better, Embry likes you more than the other girls and boys too."

Alice made her confusion known again. Jacob started to speak again but Bella cut in.

"He wants to be your friend."

Alice looked at her sister now.

Bella smiled. "Your best friend. And! " Bella spoke with enthusiasm then, whispered to Alice, though everyone heard, "he doesn't have cooties!"

Alice smiled a million watt smile. "I know he doesn't have cooties, silly. He would smell bad if he had germs!"

Alice then broke into a speel about how they had learned about germs in school, about how germs were microscopic and blah, blah. Bella wasn't really listening. She was looking back and forth between Embry and Alice. He was hanging onto every word that she said, even though it was mostly nonsense.

Although Bella wasn't really paying attention to Alice, she did catch the last thing she said. It was something about how Embry would smell bad if he had germs. And Embry didn't have germs. Because Embry smelled really good. Better than even that pretty perfume that Bella used when she knew Jacob was coming over. Bella blushed at that.

"He smells better than anything I've ever smelt before."

Alice finished strongly, her 10 year old ignorance of the fact that everyone was holding back smirk's and laughter.

Except for Paul.

"Embry man, I've smelt you after a patrol. And you don't smell like no perfume I've ever smelt."

Chuckles broke out across the room and Embry slapped Paul in the shoulder. Alice, not understanding, buried her face in her sisters shoulder, thinking she had upset everyone. Including Embry.

"Well its certainly not Embry that's making my house smell like wet dog right now, Paul."

There was dead silence and then Everyone broke into fits of laughter. Embry included. Bella poked Jacob ad then pointed in the direction in which she was pretty sure Embry was sitting.

Jake got his attention and motioned him to come stand by Bella on the couch.

He moved quickly and Bella put out a hand so he immediately placed his in her palm. Although Embry was at least triple her size she moved him like a book, pulling him to in front of the couch and motioning him to kneel.

Bella waited a moment but when he did nothing she leant forward and placed her lips next to his ear to whisper softly

"She thinks she offended you by saying you smell nice. She feels bad."

Embry immediately understood the point of him being pulled over there, and so did Jacob who had also heard, though Bella thought that she had spoken soft enough not to be heard.

Jacob got up and caught the attention of the other guys and they all followed him out the door to give the three some privacy.

Once the room was clear Bella lifted Alice's head off her shoulder and forced her hands off her face. This meant she was forced to face Embry, though Bella was just guessing that Alice had opened her eyes, it didn't occur to her that she hadn't until Embry spoke.

"Alice, open your eyes." His voice was soft in the room.

Then "Alice, please open your eyes for me. There. Thank you. I like it when you open your eyes, your eyes are such a pretty green color, so much like your sisters."

Alice sniffled. "Everyone says sissy's eyes are the prettiest ever. Grandma Esme says that the accident didn't change the color of her eyes, even though it should have."

Embry leaned foreward, as if to whisper a secret. "Your sisters eyes are pretty, but I think yours are the prettier."

Alice gasped. "Really?"

Embry smiled a million watt smile. His Mate was smiling at him. And he had caused it.

"Absolutly. And you wana know something else?"

Alice nodded eagerly.

"I think you smell nice too."

Bella grinned and very closely stifled a laugh.

"I don't use any perfume like Sissy does. She only lets me use perfume on Sunday's. And Halloween. And Christmas." Alice sounded disappointed.

"I think you smell nice without the perfume, really I do."

Embry had already won Alice's affections.

Alice asked him if he wanted to see her art project from school and Embry readily agreed. Bella got up off the couch, Alice no longer needing her to comfort her when she had her Imprint with her. Bella walked to the door and sensed what she needed on the other side. The door opened before she got there and warm arms enveloped her. She returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

Jacob put his lips against Bella's ear. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

Bella raised her head to try in vain to meet his eyes with her unseeing ones.

"Why are you sorry?"

Jacob sighed "Because Alice had to get dragged into this. I'm sorry that my pack brother just imprinted on your baby sister. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to explain things to you when you were confused because no one would tell you what was happening, and you worried. I'm sorry that it was under my order that no one tell you anything until I was here. I'm sorry-"

Bella silenced him with a kiss.

"I get it, your sorry. But you have no reason to be. Embry is an amazing guy. And although I don't fully understand the whole Mate thing in their situation, because she is 10 years old, I know that Embry would never do anything to hurt her. It's like you and me. Kinda. I know that you would never hurt me, or let anything hurt me, or push me into anything."

"Nothing will ever hurt you Bella. Never. Not while there is still life left in my body, or that of any of my brothers."

"Exactly! I know that nothing will ever hurt me. And now Alice has that same protection! Besides,'" She said offhandedly, "in this crazy world, everyone needs someone who will always have their back. In any way needed. I have that already" Kiss "And now does Alice."

Jacob picked her up and spun her around in his arms. She squealed against his lips which were pressing over hers.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over. Bella would realize later that this was the first time Jacob had pronounced his love to her, though at the time she was just too caught up in the moment to realize.

Then a voice interrupted their moment.

"Soooooooooo are we allowed to come back inside yet?"

Jacob growled at Quil but Bella just giggled. "Yeah, tell everyone the coast is clear. Oh, and there's pie."

There were multiple voices from outside repeating 'pie? Pie?' and then the sound of several bodies trying to get through the door at the same time. Jacob barked out a command for everyone to calm down, that the door was not big enough for three freaks to get through. Bella scolded him for using the word freak and everyone smirked as Jacob was properly chastised.

Then he was forced to put Bella down so she could go begin to fix the said desert for the group of hungry boys that filled her house. Alice came skipping in the kitchen to help. Bella was on her tip toes trying to reach the extra plates that she knew were at the top of the cabinet when a hand replaced hers and pulled them down easily.

"Here" plates were placed carefully into her waiting hands.

Bella smiled. "Thankyou Paul."

He mumbled something that sounded like 'welcome' and then disappeared as quietly as he had come. Bella smiled as she took out the multiple pies and sliced them accordingly. Alice placed them on the table where she wanted everyone to sit but Bella informed her that not everyone would fit at the small table so they would eat in the living room.

Bella and Alice set aside plates for themselves and the rest on the table. Bella went to the enterance for the kitchen and called ready. She stood her ground as lots of feet ran toward the doorway and then came to a sudden halt when they saw she was not going to move.

"Paul may go first. AND! Everyone gets one plate, and you are not to fight over who has the bigger slice. All slices are almost exactly the same size. Once you get your plate, grab a fork and go into the living room to eat."

Bella moved out of the doorway but still no one moved. She smiled. "Go on, eat!" Only then did everyone enter the kitchen to get their plates. Paul got first pick.

Alice followed Embry into the living room and took his hand to skip next to him. Bella couldn't see it, but Jacob described exactly how everything looked to her later.

Bella followed suit once everyone was done and entered the living room. Here she came into her problem. She idnt know where anyone was sitting, and she didn't know where she would sit, or how to not trip over anyone, or-

A warm hand caught her wrist and led her easily to her favorite chair. Jacob sat down first then pulled Bella into his lap. Everyone ate in happy conversation, lots of talk of patrol shifts and scents in the forest.

Bella suggested a movie and then it became an argument over which movie to watch. Bella's selection wasn't vast, most of their movies were up at the big house. But at least the movies she did have weren't the gushy romantic movies most girls collected.

It was settled on Transformers and everyone sprawled out about the living room. Halfway through the movie Bella heard someone whisper something about popcorn before they were hurriedly hushed. Bella mentally smacked her forehead. She hadn't even thought about food. She had learned from Jacob that wolves were always hungry. It had been like…..an hour since they had ate the pie. Jacob didn't usually start complaining of hunger until at _least_ two and half, sometimes three hours after a meal. But that didn't mean that the others were not already hungry.

Bella hopped up immediately but Jacob's arms caught her around the waist and she could feel all eyes turn towards them.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen silly. A movie is not the same without popcorn!"

Jacob groaned. "Bella, sit back down. We're fine. Quil was being stupid. He doesn't need popcorn. Sit down and enjoy the movie."

"Yeah Bella don't get up on my account, I'm real sorry."

Bella ignored the comments and spoke to everyone since she didn't know exactly where her target was setting.

"Alice, would you like some popcorn sweetheart?"

She could hear the smile in Alice's voice. "Yes! Can I help you?"

Bella held out her hand and it took a moment longer than usual for Alice's to meet hers. She heard Embry mutter something to her, reassuring her he wasn't going anywhere before Alice would leave the room.

Bella used her brail measuring cups to measure out the amount of curnel's to put in the pot before turning it on and waiting to hear the signature "pop pop".

Alice loved to see the small pieces of corn turn into the fluffy white treat. She and Alice melted butter to put over it and added salt and other spices. They made a few different kinds. A sweet sauce, a spicy sauce, a cheesy sauce and of course plain butter. They liked variety and Bella thought the boys would appreciate the choice.

It took a long time to make enough popcorn for Bella to be satisfied there was enough for the rest of the movie to feed the guys. Alice and Bella made bowls of mixes for themselves before Alice took in a bowl to the guys and then came back out for another and then another. Bella followed Alice in with the last bowl and someone took it out of her hands before she could wonder where the table had been moved to. She noticed she had forgot bowls but before she could turn back to the kitchen a hand caught her wrist and pulled her down into it's lap.

"I forgot bowls" She whispered to Jacob.

He patted her knee and hollered to Quil to go get bowls and napkins out of the kitchen for everyone. She heard feet frantically crossing the floor and giggled, curling into Jacob's chest.

The movie ended soon and Bella realized how late it was. She got out of Jacob's embrace and ushered Alice to her room to get ready for bed.

Alice however, was not ready for bed. She begged to stay up. Bella heard the yawn that she had tried to stifle and knew that even if she stayed up that she would be asleep soon. And Bella couldn't deny her when she put up a fight about leaving Embry's sight. She understood how hard it was to be away from your mate, and wondered how exactly things were going to work out between her little sister and her second favorite wolf.

Bella got Alice changed into pajamas, and herself into sweatpants and a loose sweater before they rejoined the boys who were sitting in silence.

Bella wondered why the second movie was not playing yet and broke the silence as she entered the room. Alice stayed close to her and took her hand. Bella could tell from the way Alice squeezed her hand five times that she didn't understand what was going on. Part of their secret code.

Bella cleared her throat. "Uh, guys. Did you have trouble finding the second movie? I think it should be next to the same place where the first one came from, but if not I can run up to the big house and see if its there."

"No, Bella we found the movie. But it's late, don't you think it's time for everyone to go home?" Jacob was trying to give her an out. A way to rid her house of people without her being rude. He thought she would be overwhelmed by now.

Bella scoffed and pulled Alice with her, releasing her hand when she got close to Jacob's chair.

"Put the movie in. There's still the third one to watch after this one, although I have to say it's not the same without Megan Fox."

There were lots of laughs and affirmative's made and someone hit play and the movie started. Bella plopped down in Jacob's lap. Alice stood by the chair, unsure where to go. She didn't like going to sleep without her sister's hand in hers, but she wanted to go sit by Embry. Maybe even sit in his lap like her sister was doing with Jacob.

But…..Alice knew she was too tired to stay awake through thw movie, and really just wanted to go to sleep, despite her protests to stay awake. She had gone to sleep with her sister's hand in hers for as long as she could remember, and was now too spoiled to go to sleep without it. But Embry was sitting on the couch! And she couldn't sit with him if she wanted to sit with Bella. He had even saved her spot next to him on the sofa. Alice stood there, debating with herself.

Jacob noticed and nudged Bella, explaining that Alice was still standing there between the chair and the couch. Bella pulled Jacob out of the chair with her and instructed him to move the chair. She took Alice's hand and went to the linen closet in the hall to grab lots of blankets and the few extra pillows they had. Bella made a mental note to get more.

They dragged them into the living room and Bella threw them down, telling everyone to grab a blanket.

"I don't think I have enough pillows fir everyone, but there's plenty of blankets, so maybe some of them could be folded like pillows or something…"

"This is fine Bella, really. We sleep on the forest floor. Anything is better than that." Someone, she thought Jared, said.

"Bella if you keep giving them food and things to sleep with they're never gonna leave!" Jacob groaned.

Bella laughed. "Nothing wrong with that. I like having our family together."

She was forced into strong arms and Jacob's lips landed over hers.

There were groans in the background and Jacob's hand reached out and caught what Bella assumed was a pillow that had been thrown at them.

"Oh God, any more of that and I'll be running away."

"Me too. Bad enough I have to real all of your minds, if I have to see the Alpha doing the dirty with our Pack mother I might gorge my eyes out!"

Bella was sure she was the color of a cherry but Jacob smiled, seemingly happy with the reaction he was getting.

"That was exactly what I was counting on. One very easy way to get everyone to leave."

"Even me."

Jacob pulled away completely and bent down and Bella heard the signature sound of Alice giggling.

Her screams of laughter lasted forever.

"No, no, you're going to stay little Alice. We could never kick you out, your too sweet."

Alice squealed again in delight at Jacob's tickling hands. Eventually the laughter died down and Bella instructed everyone to set up beds on the floor. Jacob threw down a blanket and pillow for them and Bella placed another one down next to it, much to Jacob's confusion.

"Embry? Your bed can be here. Because of the lack of pillows and blankets you may have to share with Alice."

There was shocked silence in which Alice came up and hugged her sister, glad that she understood.

"You don't mind, do you Embry?"'

Bella jumped when his voice was much closer than she anticipated. "No I think I can manage with sharing. As long as Alice doesn't mind that is."

She took his hand in answer and sat down on the blanket that Bella had placed there.

Embry sat down next to her and lay down only after Alice had, back from her a few inches and making sure she was completely covered by the blanket. Although Embry tried to keep some space between them Alice had other ideas and snuggled into his warm chest, much to his surprise and delight. Jacob kept a watchful eye on the pair as he and Bella got snuggled together on their section of bed. Jacob leaned back against the chair sitting up and Bella rested her head in his lap, his hand running through her hair. Everyone else claimed a section of the room where the TV was still visible and got comfortable.

Before the second movie was over Jacob ordered Sam and Jared to go run Patrol for an hour or so and then everyone to take two hour running shifts after that in pairs.

That gave a little more room with two people gone and the guys groaned in appreciation.

Bella eventually turned and caught Alice's hand in hers, a sign that she was going to sleep. Bella hummed softly, thinking that only Alice was listening when really everyone left in the small room was being soothed by her soft melody.

Alice was fast asleep and after being sure she was deeply out, she let go of her hand and Embry took her place.

Bella smiled as Embry took her place.

She knew that Alice would always be her little sister, and she would always be in her life, but she feared that she had played her part in Alice's young life and now it was Embry's turn to take over. Though the thought made her want to cry, she knew that her sister was in good hands.

Jacob pulled her out of her thoughts. He moved from his position sitting up to lying down, his head on the pillow. He turned Bella toward him and she moved gratefully to him. She lay her head on his chest and Jacob wrapped his arms around her, making sure she was pulled tight against him. His hand that was holding her was also playing with her hair absentmindedly.

Jacob leaned down to whisper in her ear. "She's only 10. Embry still has eight years until he's allowed to think anything more about her than she's pretty. I promise I'll keep an eye out on his thoughts."

Bella slapped his chest softly "You'll do no such thing. At least not until she's older. I trust Embry."

Jacob laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "Good. 'Cause I trust him too."

They talked about Jacob's day at the Rez quietly until the second movie was over and Quil got up sleepily to put in the third, saying that he could finally rest now that Meghan Fox was off the screen.

Bella ran her hand lazily over Jacob's bare chest. He still only had on his cutoffs, similar attire to what everyone else wore also. Her fingertips ran over his nipples and Jacob shivered much to Bella's delight.

He leaned down to place his mouth directly against her ear, his warm breath tickling. "Keep that up and you'll not be sleeping at all tonight." He growled.

Bella shivered, her body reacting to his threat.

Jacob groaned.

"Bells you've got to stop. There's too many people in the house. I don't want an audience."

Bella sighed, knowing he was right. But…..

"Fine, I'll stop. But I want a goodnight kiss first. A real one."

Jacob smirked and took a second, pretending to consider her offer. "Okay," he conceited, "I guess that can be arranged."

Bella turned her head up and Jacob's hand caught her chin and led her lips to his. He kissed her with usual passion and Bella moaned softly into his mouth, making Jacob's pants tighten, and it took all his energy to slow down. Jacob kissed her lips once, twice, three times, softly, just pecks.

Bella sighed, frustrated, knowing his kiss was over.

Jacob laughed at her pout. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Now come on, I'm tired woman."

Bella laughed at his gruff tone but consented to sleep. It had been a long day after all. Alice and Imprinting and the secret…

Jacobs soothing hand stopped her train of thought before it could go any farther.

"There's plenty of time in the future to dwell on whatever it is you're worrying about. Right now, you are going to close your beautiful eyes and lay your head on my chest. Then, I'm going to pull the blanket up over us and wrap my arm around you. Then were going to go to sleep. You hear me?"

Bella nodded. She was already being lulled into sleep at the sound of his voice.

Jacob smiled and did as he promised, pulling the blanket up and wrapping Bella tightly in his arms. And then Bella followed in his plan, as they both gently drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the ones they loved.

Review? Comments or Criticism! Ideas? REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

SO this is short….but I got some inspiration, so here it is! AND I used spell check! *gasp* I know.

Disclaimer: I own my story. Nothing else.

"Ow! Bella! How did you know?"

Bella shook the spoon she had used to smack him with. "Blindness does not equal ignorance! Now keep your hands out of the cookies! You've already had six!"

"But Bella…"

"Quil! No! Emily is coming over! Now go make sure Seth and Jared are still cleaning and not goofing around."

"Yessum." Quil said happily and walked off to seek out his brothers.

A lot had happened in a month's time. Sam had Imprinted, found his Mate. Emily Young. She was Sam's girlfriend's cousin. Which did not make for pleasant family gatherings. But fate is fate.

Sam had had it rough. He was still dating Leah when he met Emily and the magic happened. Emily wasn't keen on the idea that her cousin's boyfriend, and then ex-boyfriend, liked her. She refused him. Even tried to fight him off. But she had angered him, unintentionally, and was standing too close to him when he got angry. Sam had phased. Right in front of her. In Anger. And he had hurt her, one of his large paws coming down over her delicate skin and marring it. She had three lines that ran from her cheek down her arm and a smaller line at her waist. She had spent a month in the hospital, healing. Sam hadn't left her side the entire time. During that time Bella had been to visit her on multiple occasions and had formed a friendship. Emily had accepted Sam and the wolves faster than Sam could process. It was the bond. She tried to push him away, but as soon as she would she would regret it and beg him to come back. Sam was still having trouble accepting what he had one to her, and Bella feared he always would. He had spent many a night at Bella's home, the horror of what he had done replaying in his mind at a constant stream. The hospital didn't like for non-family to stay during the nights so he had to be away from her for those hours, and it was torture. Bella could imagine. Jake had been working more. The La Push Garage was now open and running strong. All the guys worked there whenever they weren't on patrol. They were all good with cars. But that wasn't the only reason he was gone so much. There was a vampire in the area. They kept finding the scent closer and closer to the Rez every few days and they would follow it. But it disappeared. Same every time.

Christmas was right around the corner and Bella was expecting a bigger family income than usual. Esme had claimed that Bella was out of town with friends during Thanksgiving, and luckily Edward and Emmet had bought her story and didn't look around to check it out. Bella and Alice spent Thanksgiving at Jacob's house. Alice even had her own room. The whole pack was there, as well as the few parents who knew the secret. Bella had cooked for three days prior to prepare enough food to feed the stomach's of the pack.

If Bella had thought that much food was a feast, then she was scared for Christmas. There were now eight members of the pack. Leah and Seth Clearwater had joined two weeks ago, much to Sam's disappointment. Even though he loved Emily now, there was still part of him that loved Leah too and hoped that she would be saved from this secret. She was also the first girl wolf in Quileute history. Her younger brother Seth was the youngest member to phase yet at only 16 years old. Leah still has not forgiven Sam for leaving her but after phasing she does understand that he really had no choice once he met Emily.

Bella was excited that she had some girls around now. Although Leah was not the most forthcoming, Bella was determined.

"Bella? Bella stop daydreaming, Seth's gonna eat all the cookies!"

That snapped her out of her thoughts. She also snapped a hand that was reaching for the platter of treats and knew from the "Ow" that it was indeed Seth.

"I told Quill the same thing! Leave your paws out of these cookies! Emily will be here any minute and you two are going to have eaten all the snacks I made! You've both eaten your portion; now go find something to do!"

"But Bella, were supposed to stay with you today. Alpha's orders."

"He said make sure there were no vampires roaming around, not eat everything that comes within 10 feet of you! Go play with Embry and Alice, I think they're out back!"

"Fine. And Sam's pulling up now with Emily."

Bella smiled. "Thankyou Seth. Now go play with your brothers and keep an eye on Alice."

"Yes ma'am!" And two sets of feet hurried out of the house just as there was a tentative knock on the door and then a few muttered apologizes as Quil and Seth must have almost trampled the poor girl.

Bella went to the door and ushered Emily inside.

"I'm sorry. I would tell them no running but I don't think it would do me any good. Although they should have at least had the manners to not trample you though the door."

Emily laughed softly. "That's okay. Sam pulled me back in time to avoid being trampled."

"Speaking of Sam where is he?"

"Oh, he's was late for Patrol. He was supposed to be there half an hour ago but we got a little distracted…."

Emily's voice faded and Bella just laughed, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, he's with Paul today if I remember correctly. So I'm sure he hasn't even noticed Sam's absence."

"I hope so, I don't want him to get in trouble because of me and-"

"Don't worry Em. He won't get in trouble for being with his mate. Lord Knows even Jake's been late quite a few times because we get caught up."

Bella smiled at the thought and Emily giggled, blushing.

Emily followed Bella into the kitchen and gasped at the amount of sweets that were obviously missing from the now half empty tray.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I can always tell that they eat more than their individual share, but the whole 'blind' thing kinda harbors me from seeing exactly how much."

Emily tried to hide her laugh but Bella heard it anyway and smiled. "That's okay, now that I have another girl around we'll get you a wooden spoon and you can start trying to protect the food before its actually meal time. _Especially_ now, because of everything I'm trying to make in advance before Christmas."

"Wooden spoon? Seriously?"

Bella scoffed. "You try smacking any of these boys with just your hand and it'll hurt you 10 times worse than it hurts and of them!"

Emily laughed, "Wooden spoon it is then!"

After a few moments and some idle chatter, Emily sucked up all her courage to ask a question that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

"SO there's something that I really want to know, and I figure that you've been around longer than I have so you're who I should ask, but if you don't want to answer then that's okay, cause I don't want to like dig into your personal life or anything-"

"STOP! Jeez Em, you can talk a mile a minute. You can ask me anything, it's okay."

Emily took a deep breath then blew it out and tried to organize her thoughts.

"Okay, so the doctors have said that I'm healed enough that I can be… intimate again. I mean I already knew that, the wounds are just scars now and they hurt at all anymore, but the doctor confirmed it. And so I told Sam, because I thought that was the kind of news that you would tell your Mate, and he's constantly begging me to tell him what's on my mind, so I did. But….he ignored me. It was like I hadn't even spoken. And it wasn't like I expected him to jump me, well kinda, but I expected a response of some type. I mean, we kiss and make out. A lot. And I know he wants to go farther, I _know_, so I thought that this would be good news. And so today when we were….distracted, I thought maybe then he might, uhm, act on it. So I reminded him, and it had the opposite effect. He pulled away immediately, like he was burned by my words. And I mean, it kind hurt. So I asked him what was wrong and he said that it really, honestly had nothing to do with _me_, it had to do with the pack, and how we couldn't go that far yet. So…..here I am, confused, and hoping you have an answer. Is there something I have to do to become like, officially his mate? Before we can…mate?"

Bella listened to Emily. And listened. And was surprised at how long winded she was.

And then she realized the question. And realized she didn't have an answer.

"Bella?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"I'm thinking. I don't know, I mean…Jake and I…..he's been so busy lately, trying to catch the Vampire and working in the shop. He's usually out as soon as his head hits the pillow. We haven't had a chance to be…..intimate. So I don't know."

Emily sighed, defeated.

"No, no, don't worry. I'll figure it out. I'll ask Jake whenever we get some time alone tonight. I mean, that's something I want to know about too. That's something that I need to talk to him about."

"Bella I don't want you to ask on my behalf, I mean-"

"No, its okay. It's not on your behalf. It's something that he and I need to talk about. He's just been so busy. I worry about him. He doesn't sleep enough; doesn't get a chance to eat three meals, sometimes not even two. He forgets his lunch! A wolf! Forgetting their food! I have to have one of the boys take it to him at least two or three times a week. He hasn't had any time off at all."

Emily took Bella's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't realize. I shouldn't have been passing my problems off onto you."

"No, no! Emily it's okay! They're not problems! Besides, there are no secrets in this pack, not with the whole mind reading thing. And they're teenage boys. There are no secrets. Any time you need anything I'm here! Please believe that."

Emily smiled. "I believe you Bella. But you need to believe that I am always here for you too."

Bella smiled. "Deal. Now come on, lets get some baking done. Its so rare that none of the guys are in the house while I'm cooking and always stealing food. This is a once in a lifetime chance! So I say let's not waste it!"

Bella jumped up out of her seat and Emily followed, laughing.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who's noticed how much they can eat."

"Em, I'm blind and I've noticed!"

And the laughing began, carrying on through the afternoon as they cooked and swatted away grabby fingers.

Review! Comments and criticism, because you catch things I don't! As always, thank you for reading! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

So I know this is rather short, but I thought it was needed after the last chapter. ALSO! I have recently realized how off track the timeline of my story is. I have included the month of December in here I believe three times and without realizing it have made a mess of seasons. But I'm not going to change it now after all my hard work, so just know that I am sorry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my words.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Can it wait till I get out of the shower?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't know if you would have time to talk so I thought here was as good a place as any."

"I'm all yours Bells, ask away."

Bella, perched on the counter in the bathroom while Jacob showered, scrunched up her face, unsure how to start without just blurting it out.

"Well I was talking to Emily today and she asked me something that I didn't have the answer to, so I thought…"

"Bella, just ask me."

"Why can't Sam be intimate with her because of "Pack business""?

Jacob froze, the shampoo in his hair stinging his eyes.

"Jake?"

Her voice threw him back and he realized that he had been frozen for several seconds.

He continued his ministrations on his hair and thought about how much he had been dreading this conversation and how he hadn't expected it. And how he had hoped to never have to have it.

"Bells, er.."

Deep breath.

"I'm not sure that Sam and Emily's love life is any of our business."

"It is if its 'Pack business'" She shot back immediately, sensing that he was going to try and avoid the subject.

"And pack business is just that. Pack business."

He realized his mistake too late. He had already spoken.

"Oh, that's rich Jacob. I thought we'd had our fight over secrets already. Or do you not remember? Do you even remember who I am Jake? Cause you're never home. I go to sleep alone and I wake up and I'm alone. I know you've been there, but you never stick around long enough to see me. I know you've been sleeping some at Embry's. Alice saw you there."

Jacob didn't speak.

Bella took a deep breath, her whole body rejecting her wanting to say the words, but her mind was stronger.

"If you dont want to be here anymore Jacob then just go. Alice and I don't need you here; we got along just fine on our own before you got here."

The water cut off and warm hands gripped her shoulders, making her gasp.

"Bella, you know that's not true." His voice was low.

"Do I Jake? Do I? You're never home! Is it me? Did I do something? Did you get tired of pitying the blind chick?"

"Bella!" His voice was angry, surprised.

"What Jake? Did you?"

Her voice was strained and he saw the tears that she tried to hide.

"Baby," his voice was soft.

"Bells, baby, you know that's not true. I love you. You're my Mate, my Imprint. You're my perfect match, you're more than everything I could have ever wanted. Bella, I love you." He tried to force her face up but she wouldn't budge, her chin tucked into her chest.

"If you love me then what happened? What did I do?"

Jacob groaned and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up tightly. "Bella, I have something I to tell you, alright?"

She nodded, already dreading the worst.

"No, no," he forced her head up and kissed her lips lightly. "No, do not get that look on your face like I'm going to dump you. It's nothing like that, okay? Now come on, I'm gonna go throw on a pair of sweats. I don't want to have a serious discussion while I'm in a towel and you're in….that." He growled softly and Bella couldn't help but smile. She was in one of his tee shirts. And a pair of panties. And nothing else.

Jacob lifted her in his arms off the counter and carried her into the bedroom. Her bottom came into contact with the fabric of the bedspread and Jacob's arms moved away. She heard a towel hit the floor and rolled her eyes. He wasn't very good about picking up after himself. And he also was no longer modest, often walking around their room in the nude. It wasn't like Bella could see it, and Alice knew not to barge in.

Jacob grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer in Bella's dresser. Bella had even made a label on the drawer that labeled it as Jacob's in braille so that she knew where to put his clothes after washing them. There was also a plastic waterproof container on the front porch full of shorts for the guys when they forgot or ripped theirs.

Alice had seen too many naked boys to be 10 years old. And Bella was having none of that.

The bed gave way as Jacob sat down next to Bella, having also donned a tee shirt. A rare occurrence for him.

He turned to face Bella and she did the same, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Jacob took a deep breath and then released it on a sigh. "Bella, I'm sorry. I should have brought this up earlier, but there was never the chance and I-I don't know. I guess I never really made time."

Bella didn't correct him, as much as she wanted to comfort him. He was right. He hadn't made time for a discussion that obviously needed to happen.

"Okay, so you know that I'm the alpha. And you are my Mate, the alpha's Mate. And being the Mate of the alpha, there are some traditions that we have to uphold."

"Traditions?"

"Er…yeah. You know the legends are like law, and well, this is part of it."

"What is part of it? Jake just tell me, please." Bella was starting to get nervous.

"The other members of the pack cannot claim their Mate's until the alpha has claimed his."

Jacob blurted it out. Because that's what she had asked him to do. But she wasn't sure that was the best option now. Too late.

There was only one word that Bella could really focus on. "C-claim?"

Jacob sighed and bowed his head.

"You know what it means Bella." He said in a low voice.

"Well that's stupid!" She shouted, making Jacob flinch in surprise.

"Stupid?" he asked, dumfounded.

"Yes!"

Jacob hung his head. He knew she wasn't ready to hear this.

Bella sighed and released her knees from her chest, pushing them down onto the bed and sitting up on them. She moved up next to Jacob and leaned against him.

"Yes, Jacob. It's stupid," she said in a softer tone, "It's stupid that this is what you were afraid to tell me. I'm yours Jake. Always will be." She finished in a whisper, her hand on his shoulder.

Jacob noticed her sudden change and glanced up at her, finding a blush accenting her cheeks and her beautiful unseeing eyes trained toward him. Jake took her hand from his chest where it was lowering and brought it up to his face, running his cheek against it, watching her face all the while.

Bella's breathing caught and picked up, which was not something that missed Jacob's attention.

"Bells, we cant…"

"Why the hell not?" Jake flinched. He wasn't exactly used to her cursing.

"Bella you don't understand. It's not just sex. It's….it's the wolf claiming its mate. And I'm an alpha, it'll be ten times worse for you. I can't do that Bella, you know I can't."

Bella scoffed. "Like anything could be considered bad, let alone 'worse for me'".

Jacob sighed and let go of her hand, running his own over his face and through his hair, pulling.

"You don't understand Bella. Can we just go to bed? Please?"

Jacob got up and walked around the side of the bed, pulling down the covers so they could get in. Bella got up slowly and made her way to her side, slipping under the covers without a word.

She didn't immediately immerse herself in his arms and Jacob sighed, agitated and defeated at the same time. He grabbed her by her arms and gently pulled her across the bed and into his arms. She didn't protest.

Jacob fell asleep rather quickly after Bella was in his arms, but Bella did not. She lay awake trying futilely to gaze at the love of her young life. He was so stressed all the time, had so much to deal with. She could feel it, sense it if she could not visibly see it.

But she knew how to help. She knew something she could do to release a little of that stress. And as Jake slept, a plan began to form in her mind.

One she knew would work.

OOOOO Bella has a plan! Review! Comments, questions, criticism!


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Thanksgiving! It didn't turn out exactly as I had liked, but hey. It's an unfinished story. It is what I make of it. Enjoy!

"Now Alice, you be good alright?"

"Yes Bella. I'll be good, I'll be extra extra good so that you'll buy me lots of presents!"

"Now Alice that's not why we're going out of town."

"Mhmmmmmmmm"

"Oh there is no hope for you." Bella said, exasperated.

Jacob bent down. "We won't be gone long. We're just going up to Port Angeles, possibly Seattle, but we'll call if we decide to go that far. Embry is here now, and Sam and Emily will be over later to pick you up for your sleepover. Just torture Embry until they get here, kay?"

"Jacob!" *smack*

He just laughed. "Bells, they'll be fine, were only gonna be gone a few hours, not a week, and she'll be with Emiy. You know she'll be fine, she has Sam and Embry right there. Now come on, I would love to leave before nightfall." He teased.

Bella bent down to hug Alice. "Be good."

She then reached up to hug Embry. "Call if you need anything, okay?"

Embry laughed and returned her hug. "I will Bella. Jake's right, we'll be fine. Have fun and don't worry alright?"

Bella smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, we will."

"Jake, you have to be more descriptive than 'its pink'!"

"Bells, it's a dress! It's in the size you wanted and it's pink! What else is there to say?"

Bella groaned. Trying to get Jacob to help her shop for Alice was difficult. All dresses to him looked the same, everything was just 'pink' or 'blue' there were no shades or differences.

"Okay, Jake, pay very close attention. Does the dress have any other colors on it besides pink?"

He grunted. "Uhh, purple."

Bella sighed. "Okay, next dress. I'm thinking blue and grey. Find blue and grey."

Jacob took her hand and led hem toward some clothes that were grey and blue. He saw a dress that he thought Bella would approve of and led her toward it.

He found Alice's size and handed her the dress, answering her questions about the garment.

Bella smiled. "This dress sounds perfect Jake!" Finally, she added silently.

Jake smiled, happy to have pleased his Mate.

They paid and left the store, walking along the board walk arm in arm. They dropped off their purchases at the car and walked down to a small café to get coffee to warm up. Jacob may be a werewolf and ridiculously hot, but it was still December in Washington and it was cold. At least for Bella.

There were not many people in the café so they quickly found a booth and Jake slid in after Bella, helping her take off her coat and scarf and then tucking her under his arm to keep her warm. The waitress who took their orders was much too friendly sounding, Bella thought, but didn't say anything to Jake.

They discussed their purchases while they sipped their drinks and Jake ate a pastry-or four- from the bakery.

Each of the pack got presents from Bella, which Jake was forbidden to even consider thinking about while phased. She had picked out something special for each of them.

And then there were the parents. Jake already had something for Billy, although he wouldn't tell Bella what it was. Bella was making Esme a new throw blanket to go over the couch in the main house. Carlisle was harder to buy for. This year however, after enlisting Jacob's help in a thrift store, she had found an old medical journal from the 1850's that she thought he would love. Jacob didn't like what she paid for it and insisted that the seller was taking advantage of her for it but Bella told him that the book was well worth it and to not worry. She was sure though that Jake was still glaring at the guy over his shoulder as they left the store.

She got Emmet a few new games for his gaming systems that he was obcessed with. Jacob was a big help picking out Jasper's present, as Jasper was a boy and nothing was pink. Jasper was getting Avengers action figures that Jacob had picked out himself.

Eric and Angela were getting a knitted and framed piece of art that Bella hoped would match their decor. Bella had never been in their home but Esme had described it to her and even picked out the material for Bella herself.

For Edward Bella got the cologne that she have him every year, along with a new stethoscope. Jacob was not at all happy with how much she spent on Edward but because she insisted they were 'family' he tried not to be difficult.

Rosalie was the easiest to buy for. A pair of ice blue pumps that Alice had found online and Bella agreed to immediately. Shoes were an easy yes.

Jacob was the hardest to buy for. By far. Bella had no idea what to get him after he had given her so much. Nothing seemed like it would be sufficient.

But Bella was determined she would find the perfect gift.

The waitress came to collect the empty mugs and plate's from Jake's pastry's. Jake paid and she left to make change.

"Are you happy with what you got for Alice?"

Bella nodded, smiling up at him. "I am. I know she's going to love everything she gets. Especially the dress that you picked out."

Jake groaned. "Oh gosh the guys are gonna get a kick out of that."

Bella giggled, thinking of what the guys would think. The waitress returned and handed Jake his change.

"Oh, and uhm, my numbers written on the receipt…in case your ever free."

Bella stopped cold. But Jake didn't even flinch.

He just stood up out of the bench and held his hand out for Bella's, grabbing her coat and scarf to help her into them.

"I think I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next, oh, 70 years or so. But thanks anyway." He dismissed her. Not rudely, just matter of fact.

Jake grabbed Bella's hand and loped an arm around her shoulders, the other grabbing her hand as they walked out of the café and to the car.

Jacob joked with Bella that he didn't think they would fit in the car, what with all the shopping they had done, and Bella merely grunted in acknowledgement.

Jacob sensed Bella's frustration but waited until they were both settled into the car and on the road for home before he broached the subject.

"Bells, tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing." She replied curtly.

"Bella, I know you're thinking about the waitress in the café. It was harmless Bells, you have nothing to worry about, she doesn't compare to you."

Bella turned her head toward the window. "So glad to know I came out on top of your comparison." She said bitterly.

Jacob hadn't expected that.

He took her hand in his own that was not on the wheel and spoke in a deep voice.

"Bella Marie Swan, you know that you are the only girl I see. There is you. And that's it. I see any other girl the way I see moldy bread. They are nothing, _nothing _anywhere near you. You're the only girl for me. You always will be. I love you. And only you. Forever."

Bella cracked a smile as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Moldy bread?"

Jacob laughed softly. "Rotten, disgusting, year old molded bread."

Bella threw her head back against the seat and laughed along with Jacob. As she sobered up she turned her head to face him, willing herself to see. But to no avail.

"I'm sorry I got so emotional Jake. I don't know what came over me. I just hate that I'll never be like those other girls, that I'll never give you what they can. I hate knowing that other girls get to see you when I can't, no matter how hard I try." She sighed in her frustration.

Jake used their joined hands to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Bella no one can give me what you give me. You're the only one who makes my heart beat fast, the only one I can look at, the only one who can take care of my pack like they're her own, the only one who can bring together my family, the only one who will ever be solely mine."

He took a moment to turn off the highway and onto the well-worn road that led through Forks.

He took her hand that was in his and released her fingers only to grip her wrist, pressing her palm to his face.

"Look at me Bella. See me. You're the only one who will ever see me for who I am. With or without your eyes, you see me."

Bella was unbelievably touched by his gestures. She used fingertips to trace his cheek that was closest to her. She did this for a few moments and then reached down and found his thigh, his hand encompassing hers immediately.

"Thank you Jake. I needed that."

Jacob squeezed her hand and brought the back of it to his lips for a kiss.

"Anytime Bells. I mean it. Anytime, anywhere. I'm always here."

Bella smiled. "I know you are."

They drove the rest of the way with the radio on softly, Jacob humming along to some song.

Bella knew when they pulled off the main road and onto the long forest enclosed path that led to her house because of the lack of snow crunch.

"The guys." Jacob explained with a shrug. Bella smiled. She did so love those boys.

They came to a stop in the pebble rock outside her house and Bella went to unlock the door and turn on the lights for Jacob while he tried to get all the bags inside in one trip. He ended up making three.

"Bella these are going to take weeks to wrap!"

She laughed as she hung her coat up on the hook by the door.

"Don't worry Jake, I won't make you wrap."

He sighed dramatically. "Ah Bells, you take away all my fears."

Bella laughed at him as she took his coat and hung it up along side hers. She hesitated.

"Do you think we should call Emily and check on Alice?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her forward. "If they needed us they would have called."

"But Alice cant fall asleep without holding my hand-"

"Embry is there. He'll make sure she goes to sleep. Don't worry Bells."

Bella sighed in defeat. "You're right. I know your right, I just hate having her not in the house."

"If it bothers you this much Bella we can go get her. I'm sure-"

"No, no. She's fine. I know she is. I'm just being silly."

"You're never silly Bella. Anything I can do to make you feel better I'll do."

Bella took a deep breath. This was the chance she had been waiting for.

She knew by the change in floor that they were in her bedroom. She turned in his arms and placed both her hands on his cheeks.

"Anything?"

Jacob smiled. "Of course Bella."

Bella took a deep breath. "I love you Jake."

He frowned, becoming confused. "I love you too Bells."

She pushed herself up on her toes to reach his lips and Jacob complied immediately, pulling her against him and leaning down so she didn't have to stretch so far. Jacob went along with it when Bella deepened the kiss and even went as far as to pick her up around the waist, her legs wrapping around his hips as he sat down on the bed with her in his lap, his hands taking the elastic band out of her hair so he could run his fingers through it. Bella moaned and leaned back from his kiss. Jacob's lips didn't leave her skin, trailing down the side of her face to her neck. Bella reached shaky fingers to the front of her shirt and began to undo buttons.

Jacob jerked back from her.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm becoming yours Jake."

Jacob stopped, pushing her away.

"Bella, your already mine."

Bella tried to glare at him, frustrated. "Not fully. Not yet. I don't want there to be any doubt anymore Jake. I want to be yours. I want to be the Mate of the wolf, of the alpha. I'm ready. Actually Jake," she put her mouth close to his ear to whisper the last part, "I'm beyond ready."

She found herself with her back against the mattress in seconds and Jacob's warm weight was weighing down on her, making her gasp.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Bella. Once I get started I wont be able to stop. I'll bite you Bella." He lowered his mouth to her neck and licked the skin there, her back arching.

"I'll put my teeth in your neck at the same time that I spill my seed inside you. Are you ready for that Bella? Are you ready for the wolf?"

She moaned at the same time he inhaled deeply, growling when he caught scent of her arousal.

"You have to be sure Bella. Once I start I wont stop."

"I'm sure" she managed to gasp out.

Jacob growled quietly and rolled them over, pulling her on top of him and reclaiming her lips.

Bella's hands went to her shirt to finish unbuttoning it but his stopped hers.

"Let me do that" he said softly, a complete turn around to the animal that he had been a moment ago.

His big warm fingers found the buttons she had not yet reached and undid them one by one until he reached the last one. He pushed the sides of her shirt open and wrapped his hands around the bare flesh of her waist and Bella shuddered.

Bella's lips left his to trail down his neck only to be stopped by the neckline of his tee shirt. She didn't like that, ran her fingers down his chest to where his pants and shirt met.

Jacob got the wrong idea about where her hands were going and grabbed her wrists,

"Wow, Bella, lets slow this down a little."

She giggled. "I was going to help you take your shirt off Jake."

"Oh." He mumbled.

Jacob then did the job for her and flung his shirt over his head.

"At least that time I was. Next time, there'll be no confusion." She purred and Jacob laughed deep in his chest.

They took turns after that, Bella removing Jake's shoes and he hers. Then socks. Then They rolled around on the bed for a while, taking turns being the dominant one. Jake kept kissing down to the line of her bra and then stopping and Bella was getting a little tired of it.

She arched her back up off the bed and took his hands in hers, moving them to her breasts.

"It's okay Jake."

He grumbled his approval and slowly massaged his hands over her lace covered breasts, around to her back where he spent a moment fumbling with the clasps before Bella gently moved her hands to cover his.

"No," he said. "I can do this."

Bella smiled and let him fumble for a moment more before he sighed and dropped his hands down to the bed.

Bella kissed the corner of his mouth as she reached behind her and undid it in seconds.

"Practice makes perfect."

Jacob smiled mischievously into her unseeing eyes before he became a bit more subdued as he was reminded that she could see nothing. She could however, feel.

Jacob moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly down, his lips following. Bella shuddered as he paid close attention to her collar bone with his lips and tongue as his hands slowly moved down until they came to her breasts. Jacob ran his hands down the sides of her perfect mounds and then cupped them in his hands, awed at her beauty.

Bella thought she was going to implode. Jacob's warm hands on her skin felt so good. Jacob wanted to take this slowly. And Bella wanted to do whatever would make him happy. But she knew that whatever would make her happy would make him happy. And what would make her happy would be for Jacob to be inside her. And that wasn't happening very quickly.

Bella lifted herself so that her mouth was to his ear and whispered what she wanted. Jacob seemed more than happy to please her.

Jacob let things go faster now.

Or he took them faster himself.

When Jacob would find a spot that Bella loved with his mouth and she wanted him to remain, Jacob would move on to find another spot. Bella groaned and he laughed.

Jacob was tired of holding back. Bella kept whispering things to him and it was breaking his resolve to be gentle. Bella could tell so she didn't stop the raspy speech.

So Jacob did what every man should learn to do. He listened to his mate. And he took her.

Bella helped him with the buttons on his jeans. There was nothing underneath them. Jacob used his teeth to remove Bella's unbelievably sexy panties from her body. And after that things went where nature had told them to go for centuries.

Bella's moans and sighs gave Jacob the signs he needed to know what she liked and didn't, but in all reality nothing he could have done could have been bad in her eyes.

Jacob hated the fact that he had to hurt her in order to claim her. But the wolf was having none of the hesitation that the man was. And Bella was just fine with that.

When he finally entered her, Bella saw white light, but in the heat of the moment it was not the most present thing on her mind. But when they came together, Jacob's teeth in her neck, all she saw was Jacob. For a few brief seconds, whatever God that was out there was giving her a gift.

Now that, she noticed.

Review if you please. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! So I know this chapter is SOOOOO short, but its something right? I promise that chapters will not always be this short, its just that life is busy, and yada yada you don't really care about my life, you just like the story! So enjoy!

I own nothing. Enjoy!

The gift didn't last. As soon as Bella awoke in the morning, she knew that everything was back to normal. Well, not exactly normal, but her eyes were back to the way they had been. It was only a brief gift from the spirits to tell her that they approved of their mating. She opened them anyway and was rewarded with nothing but darkness. Her eyes may not work, but her other senses did. And with them she could feel Jacob's warm skin against her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and stroking unconsciously a path on her stomach. She could hear his soft snores and deep breathing that signaled he was still asleep. She could smell him, his woodsy scent that was all Jacob, and she could smell the bonding on the wolf. She suspected that this scent would never go away, not that she minded.

Although all her senses were full of Jacob, her body was telling her it was time to get up. Nature was calling, and she had to pee. She gently untangled herself from his arms and slipped out of bed. She tiptoed to the bathroom, not wanting to wake him. Feeling relieved she walked back into the bedroom and just stood in the doorway, listening. His breathing was still deep. She didn't want to wake him, and decided to make breakfast instead. He was always hungry. And the pack sometimes came by for breakfast, whoever was out running patrols around her house at the time. She was sure this morning would be no different. She got out everything needed to make French toast, and a lot of it.

She had gotten through almost half the loaf of bread cooked when she felt warm hand wrap around her waist. She didn't even jump. Jacob placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"I do not enjoy waking up without you in my bed."

"Our bed," she corrected. "And I'm making breakfast, trying to stench your hunger. Plus I figured the boys outside on watch would be hungry. Actually I'm surprised they haven't already barged through the door. "

Jacob growled softly into her neck. "The only hunger I need you to stench is my hunger for you. And no one is coming inside this morning. They know to all stay out until otherwise instructed."

Bella wheeled on him. "What? Why would they do that?"

Jacob hesitated. "They uh… they might know"

Her voice was hard. "Know what?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "That their Alpha has claimed his mate."

Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Jacob softly removed her hands, her wrists in his hands. "Its okay."

Bella turned her face toward him, incredulous. "Are you serious? Everyone knows we had sex, _everyone,_ and your saying its okay. You're a boy. Their Alpha. Of course you say 'its okay'. Ugh I cannot believe this. But wait," She paused.

"How do they know? This wasn't exactly premeditated, well it kindof was on my part, but I didn't tell anyone. I may have hinted at it with Emily, but I never came right out and-"

"Bells, slow down. They know because I am their Alpha, and no one can claim their true mate until the Alpha does. So as soon as I claimed you, they felt the difference. And it is okay. They will all be happy for us. And I believe your toast is slightly burnt."

"Oh!" She turned around and flipped the toast onto the plate; sure that is was probably burnt. She sighed as she put on another few pieces to heat up and felt Jacob massaging her shoulders.

"Your right." She consented.

Jacob paused. "Could you repeat that? Or could I record it? Because I'm positive that those words will never again pass your lips while you're talking to me."

Bella laughed softly and turned around, accepting his hug.

"You are right. So what if _all _the wolves know about my sex life. And I knew about the whole 'Alpha claiming' thing. Emily told me that Sam couldn't mark her until you'd marked me. So I'm sure she will be happy."

"I like Emily and all, but the only womans happiness I care about is yours."

Bella giggled. "As long as your around, I couldn't be happier. Although….."

"What?"

"Can we go get Alice after breakfast? She's never been away from me for a while night before and I would just like a physical assurance that she's okay."

Jacob smiled into her hair. "I can do better than that. I'll give Sam a call and have him bring her as soon as we shower."

"We?"

Jacob smiled. "Yes. We."

Bella promptly turned off the burner on the stove and sprinted away toward the bathroom. Jacob growled behind her. "You don't run from the wolf baby. Because the wolf loves a chase."

Bella squealed as the wolf caught its prey and cleansed it very thoroughly before digging in. Literally.

You should all go review. Right now. And give me suggestions! I love when fans give me ideas, for anything at all. Criticism, something you'd like to see happen, something in the story that doesn't line up, anything! Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys! Not long but not short either. I'd love ideas or anything you might like to see happen, cause I'm having some lapses in inspiration. But hey, it's getting there. Thanks for reading!

Life was well. Christmas was right around the corner and the winter was proving a harsh one, with tall snows and cold temperatures. Not that Bella noticed the cold. Her house was always warm with lots of wolf bodies to fill it. Emily spent a lot of time there too, as did Leah. She had warmed up to Bella after changing, and though she wasn't Emily's biggest fan she was civil, and sometimes even nice.

Today was a rare day as there was currently n snow falling from the sky and it was relatively clear. The boys were outside putting up Christmas lights on the cottage, as well as the main house. Esme usually hired people to do it but since there were now many young males around Bella had volunteered them. They had all readily agreed. After the promise of pies that is.

Esme and Alice were currently outside giving direction to the light hangers. Not that they minded, they adored Alice. Esme was well respected as the mother of their pack mother. Aaaaaaaand she was a good cook. So they had no problems with her. Carlisle was a good man as well, and although he did worry for his daughter he did not question why there were shirtless men running through the woods near their house when it was below zero temperatures outside. He had heard the legends. His daughters were both unharmed, and happier than he had ever seen them. If these boys were the cause of that then who was he to question.

Speaking of Carlisle, he and Bella were inside the main house playing a game of chess. It was Bella's favorite game, because Carlisle had had a set made with brail on the top of each piece, so that it was so very easy for her to know whose piece was whose and where they were. Not to mention she was good at it.

Emily was at a follow up appointment with Sam in Port Angeles with a doctor about her scars. The last one, hopefully.

Jacob and Embry were on patrol.

Bella was kicking butt in their game when Alice came racing through the door screaming Bella's name.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllll lllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Alice ran headfirst into her sister's chest as Bella stood up to greet her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking her sisters face in her hands.

"Paul pushed Quil off the roof and Quil used curse words to Paul and then Paul said them back! And Jared laughed at Quil when he fell!"

"Oh my, that roof is quite tall. I'm sure your friend is quite hurt." Carlisle put in.

Bella scoffed. "That's the least of my worries."

She sighed. "Okay, lead the way."

Carlisle followed them as Alice led Bella around the side of the house to where Quil was still sitting on the ground screaming at Paul. Esme was fretting nearby, scared that he was hurt.

Bella could hear their hollers all the way around the house and was not happy with their language in front of Alice.

Alice let go of her hand as soon as they got to the scene and Bella pushed her towards Esme.

She walked up closer and planted her hands on her hips.

"Boys!" She used her stern, loud voice.

Everything froze.

"Would someone like to explain to me what happened?"

Two sets of loud, irritated voices immediately began screaming.

"Stop! One at a time! Quil, you first!"

Bella knew she heard Paul say something muttered about why he got to go first.

"Because he's the one with his ass on the ground in the snow while you're still on the roof Paul."

That got a laugh out of Jared who was also on the roof.

"Paul made a comment about how his light strand looked so much better than mine did, so I pushed him _lightly_," he paused for emphasis, "and then he turns around and pushes me fucking hard and I go tumbling off onto the ground, and then he starts laughing telling me im a Pussy so I told him that at least I got some Pus-"

"Enough! You know what; turns out I don't care what happened! You do not, ever, use that kind of language around my _little sister_, or my _mother_, ever again. You do and I will have your hairy little hides! Now,"

She turned toward where she thought Quil was still on the ground. "Quil, are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am, perfectly fine.

She sighed. "Good. Now Paul," she looked up, "I know I didn't give you a chance to tell your side of the story, but I believe it was a mixture of faults and no one person is to blame. And now, I would really like it if you could please work with Quil to finish the lights. Quil, get up and brush yourself off and then get back up there and finish this. Jared, could you please keep these two in line long enough to finish this?"

"It would be my pleasure madam." Came Jared's sweet response.

"Thankyou." She sighed.

She talked with her mother and father for a while outside before turning to head back into the big house, Carlisle leading her. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the familiar rustle of the trees close to her and turned in their direction, smiling. Seconds later she heard footsteps crunching the snow and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her.

She heard Jacob and her father exchange pleasantries behind her back and smiled into his shoulder. Carlisle really did like him.

"I'm just gonna go back to the house. I have some files I would like to look over. Bella you'll get in fine?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"Fine daddy, thank you." They hugged before his footsteps crunched their way to the house.

Bella shivered, not having put on a jacket with the proper warmth before coming outside earlier.

Jacob noticed and pulled her close, making their way to the cottage.

"What are you doing outside without a coat on?" he questioned.

"Breaking up an argument before Paul and Quil disgrace themselves in front of my mother and Alice."

She laughed but Jacob got tense and she raised a hand to stroke his chest.

"Hey now, don't you worry. They were never going to do anything in front of mom or Alice, they were just using bad language is the main reason I went out there."

Jacob relaxed minimally. "I'll take care of it." He said, like that was the solution to anything.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "No, I took care of it. There's nothing more to handle Jacob." She pointed her finger at him, "You promise me right now that you will not say a thing to those boys about this! They didn't mean any harm and are both sorry for what they said in front of Alice. I handled it."

She heard him sigh. "I know you can take care of things, especially the boys. I just worry when I'm not here." He relented.

His hand snaked its way into hers and she let him.

"I understand why you worry, but you know you don't have to. I'm never alone, you make sure of that. And I don't mind that, I understand it. Whatever keeps your mind on what your doing so you keep yourself safe."

Jacob swung their hands as they walked down the path to the house and opened the door for her once they got there.

He helped her out of her Jacket and boots and then kissed her before going back outside to get wood for the dwindling fire.

She started dinner for everyone while he was outside and by the time he came back in, arms full of wood, she had dinner in the oven and was beginning to work on the pies. Jacob came up behind her and rested his chin on her head while she worked.

"Are the lights almost done?" she questioned, knowing he had to have seen them while going to the wood rack.

"Yeah. Your mom and Alice were making sure everything was working and shining properly before anyone got off the roof. Needless to say that there were a few small details needed fixed. And I think your mother has fallen in love with Seth. Carlisle better look out." He laughed.

She smiled and continued to work. "Everyone loves Seth."

There was silence for a small while; the only sounds her rolling pin that was rolling out dough and placing it perfectly in the ceramic and glass dishes.

"What kind of pie are you making?" he asked, although it must have been obvious and he just wanted to continue their talking.

She sighed, cocked a hip, and leaned her head back into his chest, smiling.

"Well, I didn't know, so I just thought I would make a bunch of different ones so that everyone could have whatever kind they liked. So I have everything needed to make Chocolate, Coconut crème, Banana crème, Apple, Sweet Potato, and Pecan." She smiled as she said the last choice. Pecan was both hers and his favorite.

Jacob moaned and dropped his head into her neck. "God I love you."

She giggled, "Good."

The back door burst open just as the last pie was going in the oven. Dinner had come out just moments before in order to make room for the desserts and was steaming and bubbling, ready to be eaten.

Alice was giggling and squealing, presumably over Embry's shoulder as a cascade of footsteps and laughter overtook her small home. Bella simply smiled. She loved the sounds of her home filled with the people she loved. Jacob lifted his head from her shoulder but didn't remove his hands from her waist as he addressed everyone.

"Hey, loud much? And you're all bringing in Mud. You will be cleaning that up. Bella shouldn't have to clean up your messes."

The laughter quickly died down and feet were shuffled.

Bella turned around and slapped Jacob's chest.

"Jacob, hush."

She turned to the crowd and smiled. "Dinner is ready as soon as your hands are washed and the table is set. And please make it a note to wipe the mud off your feet, but if you forget don't worry. It's not like I can see the mud anyway." She giggled at herself and the tension was broken. People began moving, most to the sink to wash up before she heard cabinets opening and plates and glasses being brought down.

She turned to Jacob who was still behind her, giving him a concerned look.

"Why did you say that to them? It's _our_ house, and they are always welcome in it. The noise doesn't bother me, and you mister are on edge tonight. Why?"

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I am, but your right." He moved his lips to her ear, his voice a breath. "It's just that I have this _huge_ problem, and I don't want to be demanding of you. Not that I could do anything about it with these yahoo's around.

As he emphasized the 'huge' problem in his jeans against her hip, Bella gasped.

She pulled him down so she could respond to his ears only.

"It can't be demanding when I've been soaked for you all day. And I think we can make it through dinner and desert. But mark my words, as soon as Alice is in bed tonight, we are going to pay some _very_ special attention to your problem. I'll see what I can do to fix it for you."

Bella giggled as his growl was loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

Jacob tipped her head back and planted his lips on hers hard, not that she minded. The kiss didn't last long, as the catcalls and gagging were too much to ignore. Bella's smile was all Jacob cared about as he gazed down into her face.

She pulled away, still happy, and led them to the counter where there was still some food remaining. "Come on. I'm gonna need some food if were to go through with this plan tonight."

Jacob just smiled and followed her. After all, he had every intention of going through with his plans. Again, and again, and again…

Thanks for reading! Ideas for what you would like to see happen are welcome!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Hey Hey! So I know. It's been a while. But better late than never. Enjoy lovelies!**

**I own nothing. **

"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmmm" Bella hummed a soft tune in her head.

She was sitting in the middle of her living room floor wrapping presents. Her mother was in the kitchen fixing tea and Alice and Paul were in her room coloring. She had banned them both from the room because neither could keep a secret and Bella didn't want the surprises of everyone's presents ruined.

Her mother came in and Bella heard the thud of the mug hit the table next to her.

"What's next?"

Her mother rummaged through the pile of boxes.

"Remote control helicopter?"

Bella smiled. "Quil"

Her mother laughed. "That fits."

Her mother signed the tag and helped Bella tape the paper over the box.

Though Bella was enjoying the time with her mother, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Someone was watching them. She didn't know who, or what, or why, but she could feel it. And it was getting closer.

Bella sat straight up.

"Hey mom would you go up to the house and get the metallic bows? I want a green one to put on the silver paper."

Her mother smiled, delighted her daughter had inherited her love for design.

"Sure sweetheart. I'll be right back! Oh and the camera is the box to your right side."

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Thanks mom."

Bella waited until she heard her mother's hum disappear up the hall to the main house.

As soon as she was far enough away, Bella unfolded herself off the floor and threw the afghan off the couch over the unwrapped presents.

"Paul!" she called, moving to the front windows and trying her hardest to look outside at what she knew should be a peaceful afternoon with fresh fallen snow on the ground.

He appeared beside her in seconds, Alice in his arms.

"Watcha need?"

Bella didn't respond for a moment and Paul finally noticed the tension in her shoulders.

He shuffled Alice to put an arm around Bella, pulling her in closer to the safety he offered.

"Paul," she whispered breathily, "there's someone out there."

His back went ramrod straight. "Which direction?"

"Through the trees. Up high Paul, like _in_ the trees."

He slid Alice down his body and she immediately attached herself to Bella's leg, sensing she needed to be close.

"Stay inside" he growled as he shucked off his shirt and threw it in the basket by the front door.

Bella led Alice over to the couch and let her continue wrapping presents for the boys. Bella sat in the chair petting Alice's hair. Bella turned her head up with a plastered on smile as her mother reinterred the room.

"I found the green bows that will be a perfect match for the silver paper you have!"

Bella smiled with fake enthusiasm. "That's great. Though I doubt any of the guys will notice if the bows match." She laughed.

Her mother smiled. "Alice will, wont you honey?"

As Alice assured Esme that she would make sure someone noticed the pretty bows and chatted about other random things, Bella turned her head toward the window.

She could still feel the eyes. They were watching. And Paul still wasn't back.

Bella stayed at the window as her mother and Alice finished up wrapping the few presents left.

As soon as the last bow and ribbon was tied her mother stood up, brushing off her knees." I think I will go see what your father is doing. Will you be alright sweetheart? You've been quiet."

Bella turned around, trying to smile. "Sorry mom, just thinking I guess. I'm not used to it being so quiet."

"Speaking of quiet, where are the noisemakers?"

"Working at the garage. There was a big wreck down the road about a week ago and it seems like they got all the cars from it. They're trying to get them turned around and out as soon as possible."

Her mother smiled and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "That's great sweetie. If you get lonely just march yourself up to the house, alright? Your father and I don't like that we don't see you or Alice much anymore."

Her mother's tone wasn't scolding, just a little sad, and it made Bella feel even worse. She really had been ignoring her mom and dad, and they had been so nice and accepting to all the strange and often partially naked men running around their yard.

Bella kissed her mom's cheek. "I'll make it a point to come up more often alright? And for you to come down here too. The doors always unlocked mom, even if there is a herd of boys in here at the time."

Her mother smiled. "The boys are always welcome in the house. You know that Bella. Now, I must go check of your father. If I leave him alone too long he tends to break things just to prove that he can fix them." Her laugh carried as she turned on heel and trotted her way through the hallway to the main house. The door at the other end of the hall clicked softly at its closing.

Alice was in the main room with the television on, her eyes closed and breathing deep. Bella sighed and turned back to the window. She didn't know how long she had stood there until a lone sound broke through her revere.

It was the howl of a wolf, far, far away.

Bella cooked. Like a madwoman. For at least two hours after that howl had broken though the afternoon calm, and more had soon joined in.

No one had been home yet, but as soon as they were through her door she would be ready. With whatever they needed. Open arms and plenty of food were a good place to start. Alice had woken at the howl of the wolves, and was since coloring at the kitchen table.

Bella heard feet hit the floor as Alice jumped from her chair.

"Embry's coming!"

Bella turned around just as Alice's hands hit the window.

Soon enough the front door opened and Alice's excited squeal filled the room. Embry caught her with a laugh and picked her up. Bella had her hands braced on the counter waiting for news.

Embry, carrying a giggling Alice, came over and kissed Bella on the forehead, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

"Everyone's fine Bells. The only thing hurt is Paul's pride."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

She squeezed Embry around the waist and rested her head on his chest. "Thank God."

Then. "Why is Paul's pride hurt?" she wondered.

Embry smiled as he let Alice down to go get the picture she had been coloring to show him. He left his arm around Bella's shoulders as he turned and stuck a finger in the sauce she had simmering on the stove.

"mmm God Bells, that's amazing."

He gaffed as she slapped his arm with a laugh.

"Paul's mad at himself Bells. You were right. There was someone out there, a leech. You knew he was there before any of us did. Paul's mad at himself that there was a leech that close and he didn't sense it. Plus we didn't get it. It's still out there, and Paul blames himself. Although he shouldn't. That damn thing was so high in the trees that the scent wasn't there."

Embry shook his head.

"Where is everyone?"

Embry sighed. "Its Brady and Collin. Old Quil called, says they're showing signs of the change. Jake's over there now with Jared and Quil. Leah was sent home to check on Emily, and bring her over here, and everyone else is still trying to track the scent. And then there's Paul, who is sitting outside phased refusing to come inside."

Bella startled. "Why won't he come inside?"

"I told you Bells, he's mad at himself. He was in here with you guys and didn't sense the leech sitting right outside, _watching_ you guys. I've gotta say I can understand. If anything had happened to either of you, none of us would forgive ourselves."

"But Em, nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen with you guys around. I have complete and utter confidence in you."

Embry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Bells. But maybe you should go tell Paul that."

Embry walked away to go join Alice and Bella turned to the stove to turn down the burners. She then went to the door and put on snow boots and a heavy coat. Embry came over and wrapped a scarf around her neck and pulled gloves from somewhere. She smiled in thanks as she heard the porch light clock on and headed outside. She walked down the steps and then a few paces into the yard before pausing.

"Paul?"

No response.

Bella sighed. "Paul I know your out here. I know you don't want to come inside, but maybe you could just come to me? I have a cookie."

She pulled the said treat from her pocket and held it out in front of her. Soon enough Bella heard crunching of snow directly behind her and spun around. A wet snout nudged her hand where the food was located and Bella released it with a laugh.

She petted his head while he munched.

"You know Paul, I really wish you would come inside. There's much more food. And cookies. And there's even some pie. There's cherry, your favorite. And I'm sure that there's only one slice left. You know how Seth likes cherry too. If you're out here, he's gonna get to it first ya know."

The wolf just huffed.

Bella walked over to the porch and set down on the stairs.

"Its not your fault," she whispered into the night.

She heard a grunt growlish thing that sounded sarcastic.

Bella cleared her throat. "You know, I was never a wuss when I was younger. I guess that comes from growing up in an abusive household, but it made me tough. I always thought that as long as I knew my surroundings, I was okay. But then I was blinded. And things weren't quite so simple. I found myself jumping at the smallest of noises, a car door, a sneeze. Stupid things."

Bella paused. She smiled as she shook her head back and forth, laughing at herself.

"God, I was so mad! I was mad at everything. Renee, my mom, Phil, the asshole she married, Charlie, the man who was supposed to be my father but ran off and left me with those people before I was even born. You know who I blamed the most? Myself. I _hated_ myself. I was weak and defenseless. Had to have help showering, couldn't even begin to dress myself. I couldn't run around outside or play in the woods that I had always loved. I remember trying once, right after the accident. I was living with Esme and Carlisle, it was before we moved here. I ran into a tree. Tripped over something about 20 feet in."

Bella threw her head back, elbows behind her, supporting herself on the stairs as she continued.

"Daddy came and found me. Only took him an hour before he came looking. Mom says that she was surprised he waited that long. I am too." She laughed.

She smiled and turned her head to the stars. "I realized something after that. I wasn't going to be indestructible. I would make mistakes. I would ask for help. And guess what was the most surprising thing I realized. Life. Goes. On. It's simple, so simple that its almost inconceivable. But it's the truth. No matter what happens, life goes on. And guess what? Life is going to go on after today. The boys will come home, there will be two new pack members to welcome, we'll eat, we'll watch movies, we'll camp out in the living room again and just be together. Some will leave to patrol, to protect us while we sleep. And then we'll wake up in the morning and go to work and school and put up more Christmas decorations, and go on. Nothing will ever touch us Paul. Me or Alice. You wont let it. So I have nothing to worry about, ever. Ya get me?"

A human hand tugged her elbow until her hand was free to be tucked into his.

"You trust us that much?"

Bella scoffed. "Silly boy. You boys are my life now. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm so happy now. I have never been happier in my entire life than I have been since all of you walked into my life."

Paul sighed and put his head in the hand that wasn't holding onto her. "Same for us. Having you makes all of us stronger, happier. But it also makes us weaker. We feel the need to protect you _so_ strongly that slipping up even the smallest bit….

Bella slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

Then she stood up. And stood on the step below where Paul was sitting. She could feel his eyes on her, wondering where she was going, so she help her hand out to him.

"Come on wolf. You can be my seeing eye dog to make up for whatever it is you think you've done. Lead me inside."

Paul was happy to do just that and did better than just lead her inside, he hauled her over his shoulder and carted her though the front door, Embry and Alice joining in to help shuck Bella of her snow boots and jacked before she was carried through the entire house, a stubborn look on her giggling face. Through Embry and Alice, a kitchen that had food simmering on the stove, through the hallway that led to the main house and past a mother that was doubled over in laughter and holding onto a fathers arm who was smirking at his daughter. Bach to the cottage, where more of the pack had wandered in, Jacob not bothering to wonder aloud why his imprint was hanging over Paul's shoulder, smirking every time he took a step when she got to smack his butt.

This prompted Alice to demand to also be carried around, so thug began the tradition of carrying the imprints like sacks of flower long past their protests and demands to be let down.

Paul eventually released Bella to his Alpha and plopped himself on the couch, watching whatever cartoon Alice had left running.

The few that had wandered in gave the couple their space and Jacob led Bella outside to talk for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Im so glad your home." She told him. Jacob returned her embrace.

"Bella, we need to talk."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, something scary was watching me. You didn't get it this time. Itll come back. You'll get it next time. I'm safe. Alice is safe. Paul was here. He kept us safe. You don't care. Your still worried. Lalalalala"

Jacob paused for a moment before laughing slightly and pressing a kiss into the top of her head. "Pretty much. But I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. Bella, there was a leech. Outside you're of your _home_. _Watching you_. I don't think-"

"Our home." She corrected him. Jacob halted. "Huh?"

Bella, sighed. "You called it my home. And that is not correct. It is our home. Yours and mine. Paul and Alice. Embry and Quil. Emily and Sam. Leah. My parents. It belongs to all of us. It is not just my home anymore. It is the home of my family. And I do understand the severity. Don't you think I know that whoever this was could have put their hand through the chest of everyone I love? I know that very well Jacob Black. But that did not happen. And you came home. And that's all that matters."

Jacob sighed and let it drop. "Your right Bells, I'm sorry. It is our home, and I will try to never refer to it as anything but again."

Bella sighed happily and burrowed closer to the one she loved.

"Can we go back inside now? Your warm and all, but its like a million below zero out here, and there's food inside. Warm food."

Jacob kissed the top of her head. "As amazing as that sounds I have to pass. I left Seth and Jared with Collin and Brady but I promised that I would only be gone for a moment. Plus I need to steal Paul too. It might take all of us to convince them human again." Jacob threaded his fingers though Bella's hair and turned her face up toward his.

"Im sorry baby. I would like nothing more than to go inside and eat what you have prepared for us and be with my family. But they need me. They're only 15. Same age as Seth. Which is why I have him there, because they know him best. Go to school together. But I don't know. They need to not be scared. Being calm is the only way to phase back. Im sorry again. Your not mad are you?"

Bella scoffed and used what little room she had to hit him in the chest. "Jacob your such a dumbass sometimes. I would never be mad for helping your pack. But I have an idea. You or Embry or someone once told me that it was scariest when you first change because no one around is human and your surrounded by these giant wolves and then you realize that you are one too and that's even scarier. So what if you cant get them to calm down enough if you brought them here. You know, see someone that dosn't turn into a giant scary beast?"

Jacob was already shaking his head. "No way Bells. They have only been turned a matter of hours. That's not something I would even consider until we got to the week mark and it would still probably be a no then too. Its just too dangerous. That's why the newbies don't get near their families for long periods of time after they change. The littilest thing sets us off when we cant control ourselves yet."

Bella smirked up at him. "You know best darling. I was just suggesting. Before you leave come say goodnight to Alice and take some dinner for yourself and the boys."

Jacob kissed her on the lips.

"You're an amazing lady Miss Swan."

Bella smiled smugly. "Im aware."

Jacob was howling laughter as he followed her into the house and went straight for Alice, who was currently back in Paul's arms.

Bella rounded up food and dessert and made used lots of concentration to write PAUL over the container containing his cherry pie. For being blind she had always been told she had quite nice handwriting.

She bagged it up in a gym bad that could easily fit over the shoulders in human or wolf form. Bella got a kiss on the top of the head from Paul and gave him permission to hurt anyone who tried to take his pie. Jacob kissed her on the mouth in front of everyone and Alice and Embry made twin gagging noises. Bella was still beet red and giggling as she waved to them from the front door.

**So…..eh? Review lovelies! I always love reviews! As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
